Because it's Love, and it's Awesome
by ThatMormonGirl
Summary: August Rose got more being the new ringside commentator than she barganed for
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

~august~  
>August Moon Rose. Yes, it's my real name, I promise. I know, I don't believe it either half the time. But my parents were hippies, so what are you going to do? My name was almost Star Flower Rose. Could you imagine? At least they had the decency to name me after a month, that's at least kind of normal. I knew a girl named June, and girls are names May and April all the time. But I've never met another August.<br>But enough about me.  
>So right about now I'm sitting in my dressing room (which is <em>way<em> nicer than anything I'm used to, I might add) with butterflies in my stomach. Which never happens to me. Ever. Not even before my first broadcast back in Seattle. But this, this was _national_. Everyone watches the WWE, even if they don't admit it. It's like one of those soap operas you just can't turn off. As I'm sitting there, freaking out, I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in." I answered. When Alicia Fox opened the door for the first time I thought she was Rihanna. (I still think they're related.) They have the same gorgeous face and wild, red hair. She had a big smile and a bouquet of lilies.  
>"Hi," She said. "I'm Alicia." She extended the hand that wasn't holding flowers to me. I stood and shook her hand. "I'm one of the Divas, I thought I'd come by and wish you good luck on your first broadcast tonight." She offered the flowers.<br>"Thank you." I said, "They're beautiful, lilies are my favorite."  
>"Luck guess." She promised. "It's going to be so nice to hear a girls voice commentating. I'm getting really sick of Michel Cole's whiny voice." I chuckled.<br>"That makes two of us, and I've only been here for about an hour!" Alicia laughed.  
>"Oh, I love your dress!" She gushed. I looked down. It was one of the more professional looking things I had. It was supposed to look like a white shirt with horizontal black stripes and elbow length sleeves tucked into a black pencil skirt. I also had on black heels, so I hoped I looked kind of professional. Every time I watched WWE one of the commentators (Who I found out later is Michel Cole) always wore a suit, but the other one (Who I found out was Jerry Lawler) always wore a tee shirt and jeans, So I'd shot for the middle.<br>"Thanks." I said.  
>"Well, I better let you get ready, good luck!"<br>"Thanks again!" I called as she shut the door. "That was nice." I thought out loud as I walked around my dressing room looking for a vase. I still had an hour, but I was ready to go. We had sound check in a half hour. So when I didn't find a vase I decided to go hunting.  
>I stepped out of my dressing room into a thrall of techies and sound crew. I had left the flowers in my room, and was glad, because they would've been crushed. I managed to slither my way through to the other hallway. You could easily get lost back here. As I kept going the techies started to thin out. I suddenly found myself by what looked like a green room, but there was a sock tied around the door handle so I kept going. Right next to it was another dressing room. The door didn't say anything on it. But I knew I was lost, so I knocked, and was face to face with one of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen in my entire life. His eyes were so blue they almost didn't seem natural, and his short black was hair was messy, but intentionally messy, if that makes any sense. He was absolutely gorgeous.<br>"Can I help you?" He asked, smiling. I still could not get over how inhumanly stunning this guy was, but I somehow spoke.  
>"Um, My name is August Rose, I'm the new ringside commentator-" He smiled. God, even his <em>teeth<em> were flawless.  
>"So you're the new girl I've been hearing about. You're cuter then Vince told us." He extended his hand. "Cody Rhodes." I blushed and shook his hand. I recognized him now. This was Cody Rhodes, better known as 'The Dashing Cody Rhodes' I was speechless. He was way better looking in real life. "So what's up doll?" He said, leaning in the doorway. This was about the time I realized he was wearing a black suit, a bright blue shirt, and a black tie. He looked, well, <em>dashing<em>. I blinked a few times, just making sure he wasn't a mirage.  
>"Um, I was just trying to find a vase for some flowers Alicia Fox gave me, but then I got lost." Cody laughed.<br>"Well, vases would be in the green room but…" He gestured to the door handle tied with the sock. "Jack and his girlfriend have been going at it in there for almost a half hour now."  
>"Wait, Jack <em>Swagger<em>?" I asked.  
>"The one and only. Why do you think he always has that big stupid grin on his face when he goes out before a match?" Right on queue a muffled moan of 'OH JACK!' came out of the Green Room. Cody and I both chuckled. "I can show you to the other Green Room, come on."<br>"Oh you don't have to do that." I promised him. Cody smiled.  
>"You really think I want to hear," He imitated Jack's girlfriend, "Oh Jack! OH GOD! OH MY GOD JACK! YOU BEAST! YOU BRUTE! OH JACK! While I'm trying to get ready?" I laughed at his impression.<br>"Good point." He put his hand on my shoulder.  
>"Come on." He said. As we were walking he asked me all sorts of questions. Where was I from? Did I like it here? What did my family think of my new job? My answer to that surprised him.<br>"They actually don't approve of me working here." Cody looked shocked.  
>"Why's that?"<br>"My parents are hippies, you know, Down with the man! Stop killing Mother Earth! Go Vegan! So they hate the Idea of a bunch of people crammed into a "concrete tumor" to watch people fight each other.  
>"They do realize it's all acting right?"<br>"Yep. They still hate it." I answered.  
>"Do they watch movies? It's just like a movie or, more like a play I guess."<br>"They hate anything that isn't 100% organic. They kind of disowned me anyways when I said I didn't want to be a vegan anymore."  
>"How long did they make you be a vegan?"<br>"Eighteen years. I got really sick of pine nuts." Cody chuckled at my pathetic joke. When we finally got to the other Green Room I was a little sad. I'd liked spending time with Cody, even though I had gotten my share of dirty looks from some of the Divas. But Cody didn't act like he was leaving so I turned to him. "You're not going back to your dressing room?"  
>"Are you trying to get rid of me?" He joked. "I've learned the hard way that Jack and his girlfriend can be in there for inhuman amounts of time. Besides, I'm not even wrestling tonight."<br>"Then why are you dressed up like you are?"  
>"I like to look nice. Besides. I came to watch your first broadcast. It's just not the same on a television screen in Cleveland." I blushed again.<br>"You came to watch me?" I asked, dumbfounded.  
>"Of course. You're going to be the first female ringside commentator. I came to see history."<br>"Well consider me flattered."  
>"You're welcome, now let's find you a vase." As Cody walked into the Green Room he bumped into someone.<br>"Watch it pretty boy." The man said.  
>"Sorry Mike. My bad." Cody apologized. Then the guy looked past Cody and saw me.<br>This is how I met The Miz.  
>"Rhodes, you've been holding out on me." The man walked over to me. His eyes were the same bright blue as Cody's, but there was a glint of something in them, and I didn't like it. His dirty blonde hair was gelled into a fohawk and he was wearing a little wrestling Speedo with a black shirt with a giant name tag printed on it that said 'hello, I'm Awesome!'<br>"Hello my dear." He said walking over to me. "So what's your name?"  
>"Leave her alone Mike." Cody warned.<br>"I'll do whatever the hell I want, thank you very much Cody. This isn't even your show, what are you doing here?" Cody put his hand on my shoulder.  
>"This is the new commentator, I came to watch her first show." Cody answered. The guy, Mike, looked back at me.<br>"Thank God. I thought you were going out with that loser." He pointed at Cody, then looked intensely at me. "You are much prettier then Vince said." He promised me. The turned his head back to the Green Room. "Alex, come here!" Within seconds a second guy walked out and stood behind Mike. His eyes were blue too, but they looked sad. His brown hair was spiked up and he was wearing a wrestling Speedo and the same shirt as Mike too. "This is our new ringside commentator. Miss…" He looked at me. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"  
>"August Rose." I answered.<br>"Nice Ring name! But seriously, what's your name?" Mike asked.  
>"That's my real name." I promised him.<br>"Oh yeah, and my real name is actually The Miz." I looked at the man, Alex, behind Mike. He didn't seem amused at Mikes joke, in fact, he seemed almost embarrassed to be seen with the guy. Mike turned to him. "Alex, will you go get my championship? I don't trust it alone in my dressing room." As Alex left Mike called after him. "You know the one with the giant star on it?" Cody sighed.  
>"I can't wait until John kicks your ass and gets that championship back." Mikes face got red and he walked up to Cody, they were the exact same height, but Mikes hair made him look taller.<br>"You better watch your mouth pretty boy or something might just happen to that perfect little face." Mike threatened.  
>"I'm so scared." Cody said sarcastically. "You can't do anything without your little boyfriend."<br>"Alex is my protégé. We have a business relationship!"  
>"Like Vicki and Dolf?"<br>"I'm going to beat that cocky little grin off your face one of these days Rhodes." Mike threatened.  
>"I'll be waiting." Cody said. With that Mike stalked by Cody and started to walk away, but he stopped in front of me, that glint of something returning to his blue eyes.<br>"Whenever you want to hang out with a champ, my dressing room door is open to you." He said and made an obnoxious little kissy face at me, then walked away.  
>"Who was that?" I asked.<br>"Mike Mizanin, better known as The Miz." Cody answered. "Biggest little prick in the business."  
>"I don't like him." I answered matter of factly.<br>"That makes two of us." Cody answered. Just then, Mike's protégé Alex walked up to us, carrying Miz's championship. "What do you want?" Cody demanded.  
>"Which way did he go?" Alex asked. He sounded tired. Cody and I pointed to the left. "Thanks, and I'm sorry."<br>"Alex." Alex stopped and turned to Cody. Cody continued. "Why do you work for him? He's an ass." Alex sighed.  
>"True, but he's the ass that saved my career. I owe him a lot." Alex replied.<br>"He treats you like shit." Cody informed Alex. "You don't owe him anything worthy of that."  
>"I know." Alex said, his blue eyes looking even sadder than before.<br>"ALEX! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" We heard Mike holler. Alex looked back at Cody and I.  
>"Sorry, again." And then he scurried away. "I'm coming Mike hold on!" Cody and I watched him go. Cody let out a long sigh.<br>"Poor guy. I could never work with that idiot." He said.  
>"Yeah." I agreed. Just then a techie ran up to me.<br>"Miss Rose! We need you for a sound check! Come on!" She hollered at me.  
>"Sorry!" As I was being whisked away I looked back at Cody. "It was nice to meet you!"<br>"You too!" He called.  
>The techie walked me out into the stadium and I felt my knees go weak. This place was huge! She walked me down the ramp and around the ring over to the ringside table. A small man who looked like a gopher and another guy who reminded me of my dad were already there, talking to each other. The guy who reminded me of my dad was wearing an Ed Hardy tee and jeans. The gopher guy was wearing a suit. When they saw me the gopher guy frowned, but the other guy smiled warmly. "You must be Miss Rose." He said. He extended his hand to me. "Jerry Lawler." Jerry looked at the gopher guy. "Are you going to say hello Cole?" The gopher guy looked at me and shook my hand.<br>"Michel Cole." He said. Jerry smiled at me.  
>"It's wonderful to meet you." Jerry told me. "You're much prettier then Vince told us."<br>"Thank you." I said. The techie girl walked back over to me and sat me down on the end of the table next to Jerry then she walked away and came back with a big headset and placed it on my head.  
>"Can you speak into the mike for me please?" She asked.<br>"Test, test, test." I said. This I was used to. Except on the news I had had a small little mike clipped to my dress. This thing weighed almost ten pounds. When the techie girl was satisfied she looked back at me.  
>"Do you need anything?" She asked. "Diet Coke? Tea? Coffee?"<br>"Could I just get a bottle of water?" I asked. She smiled at me.  
>"Of course Miss Rose." The techie girl said. After she left Jerry looked over at me.<br>"You're going to love it here Miss Rose." He promised. "It's like narrating a soap opera."  
>"Thanks," I said, "And please, call me August." Jerry smiled again.<br>"So have you met anyone yet?" He asked.  
>"I did, I met Alicia Fox, she was really nice."<br>"Of course she was." Cole muttered. Jerry kicked him under the table. "Ow." He whined.  
>"I also met Cody Rhodes, The Miz, and Alex Riley."<br>"And what did you think?" Jerry asked.  
>"Well, Cody was really sweet."<br>"Of course." Cole muttered again. Jerry kicked him again.  
>"The Miz seemed a little arrogant, and Alex seemed kind of sad." Jerry looked at me.<br>"Hmm." Was all he said. "Well, there are lots of wonderful people here, so just keep your eyes open and stay out of the Miz's way and everything should be good."  
>Just then the techie girl came back with a bottle of water for me. "Thank you. What's your name?" I asked. She looked taken aback.<br>"Maria." She said. She was really pretty, with bright green eyes and auburn hair tied into a messy bun.  
>"Thank you Maria." I said. She smiled and walked away. Just about that time I noticed that people had been filing to their seat and now the stadium was filled. Maria came back over and looked at all three of us from behind the camera.<br>"And we are live in five-"  
>Here came the butterflies.<br>"four"  
>"You'll be fine." Jerry promised.<br>"Three."  
>Michel grunted an agreement.<br>Maria held up two fingers.  
>This was it.<br>She pointed to us and we were live.


	2. Chapter 2

-CODY-  
>I stood in the hallway looking at one of the monitors. August acted like an old pro in front of the camera. I smiled. What had she been so nervous about? She and the camera were meant for each other. Her bright smile was totally stealing the show as Jerry introduced her to the TV audiences.<br>"Who's that?" I turned around to see Jack.  
>"You and Catalina decide to finally take a break?" I teased. Jack smiled.<br>"I have no idea what you're talking about." He lied. "But Catalina is fine, thank you."  
>"Probably way better then fine now." I muttered. Jack punched me in the shoulder.<br>"Don't be jealous." He said. He gestured back to the screen. "So who's that?"  
>"August Rose, our new ringside commentator." I answered.<br>"Hot damn. If I didn't have Catalina I'd totally hit that." He said, not taking his eyes away from August as she talked to the camera. "You should tap that man. She'd totally go for it."  
>"I don't know. She doesn't seem like that kind of girl." I said.<br>"What are you kidding? How do you think she got here? Probably slept with Vince." I glared at Jack. No, August wasn't that kind of person, she'd never do that kind of thing, right?  
>"She's not like that." I spat.<br>"Calm down Romeo. Juliet is fine." He looked back at the screen. "Damn she is fine." I looked back at the screen. August was absolutely beautiful. Fine wasn't nearly the right word. Her dark brown hair came almost to her shoulders in the front, but was shorter in the back so you could see her neck. Her chocolate brown eyes were warm and smiled even when she didn't. But when she did smile she had two dimples, the left one was way deeper then the right one which gave her a kind of lopsided looking grin which I absolutely loved. Also her boobs weren't huge, which was a nice change from what I saw on a day to day basis. And she knew how to look sexy without showing off everything to everybody. Another nice change. She was classy, and I loved it.  
>"So've you talked to her yet?" Jack asked.<br>"Yeah. She's really sweet."  
>"I bet a bunch of the divas didn't think so when they saw you two talking." Jack answered. "You're coveted man, as much as you don't want to believe it."<br>"Right." I said. I mean, I know I'm attractive, but I try not to let it go to my head. Adding "The Dashing" before my name hadn't even been my idea. It had been my father Dusty's. 'Play off it.' He'd said. 'Everyone needs a stage persona. This can be yours.'  
>"Well, I'm telling you you'd better make a move on that one before Mike does. I heard him talking about her earlier."<br>"Wait, Mike was? To who?"  
>"Um…" Jack racked his blonde brain trying to find the answer. "That punk ass guy with the tattoo sleeves who walks around with the bear guy."<br>"CM Punk and Mason Ryan?"  
>"That's them!" Jack said. "God they're so many weirdos I can't even keep track anymore." Jack and I were friends, he was probably the closest friend I had here at the WWE, but God he was dumber then a sack of bricks. I guess it's because he felt he needed to fit the stereotype of a dumb blonde and a dumb jock. Sometimes I just had no idea what Catalina saw in him. He looked back at the screen. "Hot damn. I'm telling you Cody, hit that before it's too late." He looked at the schedule next to the TV. "Oh shit! My match is next. I gotta go man, see you around."<br>"See you Jack."  
>Jack hadn't been gone for five minutes when my least favorite person strode up, Alex hot on his heels. "My girl looks good on the tube doesn't she?" Mike said.<br>"Your girl?" I said.  
>"Yep. She just doesn't know it yet Cody boy. But she will."<br>"She hates you." I informed him.  
>"Now Cody. You really need to respect me. This is my show after all."<br>"This is Cena's show and you know it." I spat at him. I looked back at the screen. "Besides, she's out of your league old man."  
>"OLD MAN?" Mike shot at me. "I'll show you old man you son of a bitch!" Mike went to punch me but someone grabbed his hand.<br>"Boys, boys, settle down." I looked over at John Cena, who had Mike's fist clenched in his hand. "What's all this about?" Mike pulled his hand back from Cena's.  
>"Nothing. Mike's just being a whiney bitch as usual." I said. Mikes eyes were glued to mine. Did I mention he looks like a bulldog when he's upset? It's really funny.<br>"Hey Cody. Let's not get his panties in any tighter of a twist." Cena joked.  
>"I'm standing right here." Mike hissed.<br>"I know." Cena said. "How do you wrestle in those? Aren't you afraid you'll get a wedgie?  
>"Very funny." Mike shot back. "At least I don't wrestle in cutoffs from the 90's."<br>"That was a bit disappointing Mike, you can come up with something better than that." Cena responded.  
>"Bite me." Mike responded.<br>"Mike, let's get out of here." Alex said, putting his hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike shoved off Alex's hand and glared at Cena for another good thirty seconds before he turned to me.  
>"She's mine pretty boy." He said. And then he and Alex walked off.<br>"What the hell was that all about?" Cena asked.  
>"New ringside commentator." I said, looking back at the screen. Michel was saying something, but all I could focus on where August's eyes sparkling as she smiled at Michaels joke. I must have missed Jack's match because they were talking about how The Miz was going to fight John Cena again tonight and how Kofi Kingston vs. Dolf Ziggler was next.<br>"You like her don't you?" John asked. I tried to hide the heat snaking up my neck onto my cheeks.  
>"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.<br>"You've been staring at that monitor, speechless, for almost five minutes now." John assured me. "She's cute. You two would be cute together."  
>"Not if Mike gets his way." I said.<br>"Don't worry about Mike. He's an idiot."  
>"I know. But he's a relentless idiot." I said. John and I just watch Kofi kick Dolf's ass for a few minutes before he finally spoke again.<br>"Where's Smack Down going to be on Friday?"  
>"Cleveland." I said.<br>"Hardly the city of love." He commented. "But I know a really good Italian place if you feel like asking her out."  
>"Hmm. I'll think about it, thanks." I said. Truth was, I was way too nervous to ask her the time of day, let alone if she wanted to go to dinner with me. Believe it or not, my ego is actually a joke.<br>"Well it's called Luigi's if you change your mind. It's on the corner of 5th and Hugh Street." Cena put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't think too hard, just do it."  
>"Thanks John." I said.<br>"Well, I have to go kick Mike's ass. I'll see you later."  
>"See you. And thanks again."<br>"Anytime kid." And then he was gone. I watched the screen. August was absolutely captivating. I couldn't take my eyes off her. And she knew her stuff too. It was a first that I was really getting a kick out of. Then Mike and Cena's match came on. When Mike walked out and got into the ring he made sure to blow a kiss to August. The camera cut to her and showed her look of disgust, which made me laugh. The match was the same old song and dance. Mike looked like he was going to win in the beginning Alex and Mike ganged up on Cena, and then Cena came out on top. It had been the same thing for almost three weeks now. But the fans loved it. And the fans get what they want.  
>Mike and Cena had been the last match of the night. So I waited until August came by. She looked a little frazzled, but flawless none the less.<br>"Good job, you looked great." I said. She gave me a tired smile.  
>"Thanks. That means a lot."<br>"Listen, August, I was wondering if, in celebration of your first successful broadcast-" I was interrupted by Vince McMahon, the CEO of WWE.  
>"August! There's my girl, wonderful job tonight." He looked over at me. "Cody."<br>"Mr. McMahon."  
>"But listen August. The people love you! Ever since the show started people have been googling you like crazy! But there are no stock photos of you. We need to schedule a photo shoot for you. How does Wednesday sound?"<br>"Um, fine I guess-" She tried.  
>"Perfect. I'll have a car pick you up outside your hotel at around 9:00. You don't need to bring anything, we'll make you pretty don't you worry. So I'll see you then. Oh, and Mike insisted on coming to help you out. Wouldn't take no for an answer, so have fun." And before August could say anything Vince was gone.<br>"What just happened?" She asked, dazed.  
>"You have a photo shoot on Wednesday at nine and Mike will be there." I told her. Her eyes were a million miles away.<br>"Damn. I hate that guy." She turned to me. "Did you see what he did tonight?" I pointed to the monitor  
>"Unfortunately."<br>"Who the hell does he think he is? This is why I'm not going to date any of the wrestlers. I don't need this drama." My heart sank.  
>"What was that last thing?"<br>"I decided I'm not going to date any of the wrestlers. Too much drama for my taste." She looked at me. "So what were you going to ask me?" It was all I could do to not punch in a wall at that moment, but somehow I choked out a meager,  
>"Nothing. It was nothing." I felt my heart shatter. August smiled at me.<br>"I'm glad there are guys like you Cody. You're sweet."  
>"Thanks." I said. She looked at a clock on an opposite wall. "Well, I better get going." She said. She looked back at me and gave me another big smile. "I'll be seeing you Cody."<br>"I'll be seeing you too." I said. And then she was gone.  
><em>I'll be seeing you every time I close my eyes.<em> I thought sadly. Then I let out a long sigh and headed for home.


	3. Chapter 3

~august~  
>Before I got to go back to my hotel and sleep I had to stop back at my dressing room to get my flowers and the rest of my stuff. I opened the door and saw my flowers in a vase with water and a note that said:<br>_Found one! Good job tonight, you were great. –Cody Rhodes_  
>I smiled and picked up the vase. What a nice guy. I wonder why he'd looked so sad earlier. He didn't think I actually <em>liked<em> Mike did he? Oh Cody. He was a cutie, but he probably had a girlfriend. The good ones always do.  
>I grabbed all my stuff and opened the door to see Mike leaning in the doorway giving me a cocky little grin. "Hello beautiful." He greeted. He'd changed out of his wrestling clothes and was wearing a gray v neck sweater and jeans.<br>"Hey Mike." I said, trying to get around him. He wouldn't let me by.  
>"I'm excited for our photo shoot on Wednesday."<br>"_Our_ photo shoot?"  
>"Didn't Vince tell you? Ever since I blew you that little kiss people have been going through our Wikipedia pages to see if we're dating. Chat rooms have been buzzing about how we would look good together. So Vince wants us to take some stock pictures together and officially be a couple."<br>"That doesn't make any sense. Why would Vince do that?" I asked.  
>"The people want us to be together." He said, leaning into my room. "And the people get what they want in this business."<br>"Like John Cena kicking your sorry ass?" I quipped. "I wouldn't date you if you were the last man on this planet and we were the only hope left for mankind." Mike shoved me backwards into my dressing room and shut the door, locking it behind him.  
>"You better watch that attitude of yours girl, it's going to get you into trouble." He said menacingly. He walked up so he was towering over me. He had me by 7 inches and 100 pounds. He backed me up against the wall and slammed his hands on either side of me. I swallowed nervously. "Not so brave when Cody isn't around are you huh?" He smiled at me. "Calm down babe, I'm not going to hurt you." And then he kissed me. At first I didn't know what was going on, but then I slapped him across the face.<br>"WHAT THE HELL?" I hollered.  
>He recoiled and gave me another grin. "Babe. Chill. You know you want me." He said, standing and rubbing his cheek.<br>"I don't date wrestlers." I said.  
>"I'm not a wrestler, I'm an actor." He shot back.<br>"Get out of my way." I said, sounding more brave then I felt. Mike held his hands up in mock surrender. As I walked by him he put his arm out to stop me.  
>"You know you liked it." He said. As I walked out he called after me, "I'll see you on Wednesday beautiful!"<br>I walked out of the building as fast as I could. Who the _HELL_ did that guy think he was? I could get a sexual harassment lawsuit against him for that! But… I touched my lips. No, I didn't like it, right? But I refused to ever let Mike know that he'd taken something I could never get back  
>My first kiss.<br>Yep. That was the first one. I was a dork in high school, so no guys ever wanted to ask me out, let alone kiss me. College was a different story, but I'd decided that all those guys had their shot, and now that I was pretty they wanted to be with me? Hell no. And after that I'd taken work so seriously that I guess I just never got around to getting asked out and kissed. But now… Damn it. I really loathed that guy. But, that kiss had been like everything I thought a first kiss would be like, and then some. DAMN IT. I thought. No, you hate Mike. Now forget it.  
>I walked out into the street and tried to hail a taxi. But none wanted to stop for me I guess. Of course, then it started pouring down rain out of nowhere. I turned around to go back under the cover of the cover of the building when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Alex Riley's sad blue eyes.<br>"Sorry." He mumbled. I took a step back.  
>"No, completely my fault." I promised him. I offered a smile, but his frown deepened. He'd also changed out of his wrestling gear and was wearing a simple blue hoodie, gray tee, and jeans with a pair of Nikes.<br>"I heard about what Miz told you, and it's not true." He said.  
>"I figured that much." I said. Alex looked at me for a long time.<br>"He kissed you didn't he?" He asked finally.  
>"What? How did you..?" Alex half smiled, but he still looked sad.<br>"He said he was going to by the end of the night, I was just curious."  
>"Oh." I said.<br>"What, did you think you were glowing or something?" He asked.  
>"From Mike? No." I answered.<br>"Hmm." Was all he said. We stood there for a while, me still trying to hail a cab while he just stood there looking like he was thinking about something.  
>"Penny for your thoughts?" I tried. Alex looked down at me.<br>"Just wondering how that guy can be such a jerk and get whatever he wants." He said.  
>"Whatever he wants?" I asked. "Speaking of which, where is he? I don't really feel like bumping into him."<br>"I get it." He said. "Don't worry; he'll be signing autographs for a good three hours, if we're lucky." He smiled at his little joke. Alex had an infectious smile. It was nice to see him look something other than depressed.  
>"So why do you keep working for him?"<br>"He saved my career; I owe him everything I am."  
>"You mean the butt of a lot of gay Mike jokes?" Alex sighed and his smile disappeared.<br>"You just can't understand, okay? So drop it." He said angrily. And with that Alex stormed back into the building.  
>"Alex!" I called after him, but he didn't turn around. I knew I would feel really guilty about this, so I ran after him. "Alex! Alex come back!" I ran up to him. He turned around, the familiar sadness coming back to his face. "Alex, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's your business." Alex let out a long sigh.<br>"I overreacted. I'm sorry."  
>"No you didn't! I made fun of your boss and I shouldn't have. It was all me." I promised. Alex looked at me and a faint smile crept onto his face. I stuck out my hand to him. "Friends?" He shook my hand and smiled.<br>"Friends. Now let me help you get a cab, you seem to be having a little difficulty."  
>"Are you going to the Hilton? We could share one." I offered. Alex smiled again.<br>"I have to wait for Mike, you know, personal service contract." I opened my mouth, but then clamped my hands over it. Alex chuckled at me. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on drama queen, let's get you a cab." I walked out with Alex and with one long, loud whistle a cab was there. I looked up at him in amazement.  
>"That's some whistle you got." I teased. Alex smiled.<br>"I know how to get a cab from time to time." He said. "I'll see you next week."  
>"You're not coming to the photo shoot?" I asked. Alex shook his head.<br>"Mike made it very clear he was flying solo on that one." He said. I frowned.  
>"I would've liked to have been able to talk to someone other than "Mr. Awesome"." Alex smiled.<br>"I'll see you next week August."  
>"Bye Alex." I said. And hoped into the cab. The cab driver looked at me through his rearview mirror.<br>"Where to Miss?" He asked. Just then my stomach growled.  
>"Where's the nearest Taco Bell?" I asked. The cab driver smiled. As we were driving he kept looking back at me.<br>"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked finally.  
>"Do you watch Raw?" I responded. His eyes lit up.<br>"You're that new commentator! I knew I'd seen you somewhere. I watched it on my break! You were a natural Miss…June?"  
>"August, August Rose." I said, smiling.<br>"My son isn't going to believe this." The cabbie said. "He called me on my break and said 'daddy, have you seen the new commentator? She's so pretty!' He's in love." I chuckled.  
>"How old is your son?" I asked.<br>"Seven." I laughed.  
>"I think I might be a little old for him." I joked.<br>"Do you think you could sign something for him?" He asked.  
>"Of course!" I said. I searched my bag; I found a pen and a piece of paper.<br>"What's your son's name?" I asked.  
>"Cody." The driver replied. I chuckled.<br>"My friends name is Cody." I said. I took the paper and signed  
><em>To Cody,<em>_  
><em>_Thanks for all the support!__  
><em>_I'm glad I have fans like you,__  
><em>_Stay wonderful,__  
><em>_August Rose_  
>I passed the note up to the cabbie who smiled and slipped it in his pocket. We pulled into Taco Bell and I ran inside, grabbed a chalupa, signed a few more autographs, and ran back outside to my cab. "Where to now Miss Rose?" The cabbie asked.<br>"The Hilton Hotel." I answered.  
>"Downtown?" He asked. I nodded, biting into the deep fried glory that is a chalupa. The cabbie laughed. When we pulled up to the Hilton I was a little sad to say goodbye. The driver said goodbye, and I made sure to give him a nice tip.<br>When I got to my room I flopped down onto the bed. Mike refused to leave my head. That kiss...  
>DAMMIT. Why did I have to like it so much?<br>Better yet, why did he have to be such a good kisser? I studied the popcorn ceiling. I needed to just get away from it for a while. Then I would forget all about it.  
>I hoped.<br>I rolled off the bed and flipped on a local late show. But of course, they were interviewing Mike. I was curious, so I left the TV on as I walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I had just gotten in when Mike came out. He and the host talked for a while about John Cena and his championship, and then I came into discussion.  
>"So," The announcer said. "Let's talk about you and the lovely Miss Rose, the new ringside commentator. After your little blown kiss the web's been buzzing." Mike laughed.<br>"Well, she's one of a kind, that one." Mike said.  
>"She didn't look too happy with you. Let's roll the clip." I assumed they must have showed my look of disgust, because the audience laughed.<br>"Serves him right." I informed the shower head. Mike was laughing. The announcer continued.  
>"So is this just a one sided crush, or are you two an item?" He asked.<br>"Well, considering we kissed after the show I would say there's mutual interest."  
>"WHAT?" I screamed. I ran and looked at the TV. The announcer's eyebrows were raised in shock. The audience was making cat calls.<br>"You two kissed?" The announcer asked.  
>"Only about twenty minutes after the show. And we have a photo shoot together on Wednesday." Mike bragged. "But, you know she doesn't date wrestlers."<br>WHO IN THE HELL DID THAT JACKASS THINK HE WAS?  
>"So it was just a little fling?" The announcer asked. Mike looked sad for a moment, but then he brightened up again.<br>"There are plenty of fish in the sea Tom." With that I turned the TV off. I hated that guy more than words could ever describe.  
>And I was going to make sure he knew it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

::Mike::  
>Ah Wednesday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Today I would make August mine, and convince Vince that the people wanted us to go out, and even get a photo shoot in. Yep, today was a good day. I lay in bed in my hotel room. It was a little after 7:00, and the limo wouldn't be here until 9:00 to pick up August and I. I wondered what she was doing right now. I knew she was in the room three doors down because Vince had told me to make sure we both were ready in time for the shoot.<br>"Today's going to be great." I told the ceiling. I decided to get up, rolling out of bed and walking over to the bathroom. I checked myself out in the mirror for a while before finally getting in the shower. As I was in there I thought about August and I's kiss. God, her lips were so soft, the slap had totally been worth it. She wanted me all right.  
>She just didn't know it yet.<br>I got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around my waist and walked over to the mirror. I had to look perfect today. Well, _more_ perfect than usual. I slapped on my shave gel, shaved, slathered on some aftershave, which stings like a bitch by the way. I looked in my bag and grabbed my cologne. I sprayed three little puffs onto my chest. Just enough to draw her in. Then I walked over to my closet and tried to pick out what I should wear. I bit my lip. I wanted to look nice, but not like I was trying too hard to impress August. I finally decided on a black button down, sleeves rolled up to my elbows so I didn't look _too_ official, my best black slacks, bright blue tie (I had noticed how much August had admired that idiot Cody Rhode's, so I'd bought one last night), black dress shoes, and my bright blue Rolex. I walked back into the bathroom and gelled my hair into my infamous fohawk. Damn I looked good. Then again, I _always_ looked good. I looked at my watch. It was already 8:00. I decided to go see if August wanted to get breakfast. I doubted it, but might as well check.  
>I walked out of my room and pretended not to notice the three pretty, young cleaning girls staring. I knocked on August's door.<br>"Coming!" She said.  
>She opened the door and for the first time in my life I was speechless.<br>Her hair was down, but the longer pieces of her hair in the front were loosely curled, her eyes were shining, and her lips were so pink and looked so tempting and soft that it took everything I had not to grab her and kiss her again. She was wearing just enough make up, and had on this little light brown dress with small orange, ivory, and taupe flowers that hit her just at the knees with a neckline that plunged, but just enough to make you want to keep undoing the little buttons to see more. A little braided leather belt cinched her waist, making her look even smaller then she was. But she was also rocking this awesome leather jacket and high heeled brown boots with studded straps that went about ¼ of the way to her knees, both the same exact color as her belt. I couldn't decide if she looked absolutely sexy or like a complete bad ass. I compromised. She looked like an absolutely sexy bad ass. The moment she saw it was me the smile vanished and her eyes turned to stone.  
>"Oh. It's you." She said coldly.<br>"Nice to see you too." I said. "You look stunning." August looked surprised at my compliment.  
>"Um, thanks." She said cautiously. I suddenly felt really nervous to ask her to breakfast, which isn't like me at all.<br>"Um," I bit my lip. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get breakfast with me before our photo shoot." I said quickly. August's eyebrows pushed together in confusion.  
>"Can I say no to you?" She said. My hearts sank. "Besides, after your little adventure on that talk show, I can't afford to be seen in public with you." She started to close the door, but I grabbed it.<br>"Look, I'm really sorry about that-" I started. Her eyes were daggers.  
>"No you aren't." And with that she slammed the door and my fingers.<br>I pulled my hand back as my fingers started to swell. The cleaning girls were giggling and speaking Spanish to each other. I sighed and knocked on the door again. "Go away Mike." August said coldly.  
>"August, let me explain, please." My honor was hanging on this. Finally, August opened the door. She sighed and looked at my hand, taking it gingerly in hers. My fingers were purple and hideous. But they weren't broken, that much I knew. August looked sadly at my hand, turning it over so gently I wouldn't have known she was holding it if I hadn't been watching her. She looked back up at me. Her eyes were such a dark brown they looked black in the dim hallway. God, I wanted to kiss her again so badly that my lips were throbbing in anticipation. She sighed.<br>"Let me put some ice on these at least." She said finally. I walked in as she opened the door to her room, and something inside me leapt when I heard the door shut behind her. She walked by me and kneeled down in front of the mini fridge, pulling out some of the ice inside. Most girls I knew would have bent over, flashed me their Victoria's Secret lace panties, smiled back at me, and then beg me to sleep with them.  
>But not August.<br>I had meant what I had said on Monday night, that August was one of a kind. Especially in this business. I sat down on the end of her bed and looked at the nightstand. There was a Jodi Picculti book called _Nineteen Minutes_, a glass of water, and a bible, opened right in the middle with highlighter all over the pages and notes scrawled in the margins.  
>"You're religious?" I asked. I looked over at August. She was putting the ice in a Ziploc bag and wrapping that in a wash cloth.<br>"As much as most people, yes." She answered.  
>"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked. She looked at me, her brown eyes were so intense I found I couldn't look at anything else. She gave me a slight smile.<br>"It means I'm not obsessed with religion, but I do tend to go to church when I get the time. And it means I try to be a good person, because I also believe in Karma." She walked over and stood in front of me, she stuck her hand out and I put my injured hand in hers. She set the ice bag on top of it and wrapped it with gauze so it would stay on my hand.  
>The sunlight was streaming in the window behind her and I could have sworn she was an angel, and believe me, I'm not religious, I'd like to be, but I've made so many mistakes I don't think God, if there is one, cares about what happens to me. I mean, I drink, I swear, I've screwed so many girls I've lost count after 46. And that doesn't include blow jobs in the back of my limo, or strippers.<br>But when I saw her there, standing in front of me, helping me when we both knew she wanted to slam my head into a wall. I could have sworn there must have been a God. Because no human being could create something as perfect as August Rose.  
>Now, of course, I couldn't <em>say<em> any of this to her. I would never hear the end of it and I'd get called a fag on the daily. Besides, I had my reputation to consider, and being a romantic was not part of it. When she finished I smiled up at her.  
>"Will you kiss it better for me?" I asked, flashing my cocky grin. Her small smile had vanished. "Oh come on, can't you take a joke?" I looked into her eyes. "I'd do it for you."<br>"I noticed that on Monday, except I didn't bite my lip." She said, and dropped my hand back into my lap. She turned her back to me, I decided to milk it.  
>"You know. I'm right handed, and since you seemed to have crushed that hand, I don't know how I'm going to eat breakfast."<br>"Become ambidextrous." She said, keeping her back to me.  
>"Now August, what would Jesus do?" She turned back to me, her eyes ice cold. "I mean," I continued, "You <em>are<em> the one who did this."  
>"What do you want with me Mike?" She said out of nowhere. She stalked over to me and put her hands on my knees, getting right in my face. "What about me is so damn appealing that you are intent on ruining my life and making me miserable?" God she was so close I could smell the gum she'd been chewing before I came in. It was strawberry flavored. I could also smell her perfume, Very Sexy Now by Victoria's Secret. It was vanilla and blackberry, and it was intoxicating. I also noticed she was wearing a small silver cross around her neck. I followed the chain of her necklace down and couldn't help but notice when she was bent over I could see down her dress and see her bra. It was black with neon pink lace. I looked back up at her face, her eyes were fiery as she waited for my answer. I swallowed.<br>"Well," I started. "You're absolutely beautiful. I want nothing more than to kiss you right now. And I think I just might be falling for you." Her eyes went wide, she looked like a deer in headlights. I slipped my hand over her cheek she still seemed to be in such shock I don't think she noticed. Then I leaned towards her and started to close my eyes.  
><em>I knew it!<em> I thought _August is mine!_ But just before my lips met hers she pulled back and was gone. I opened my eyes. She was standing back from me, taking in short panicked breaths. But she swallowed and composed herself.  
>"I think you should leave now Mike."<br>"But-"  
>"Just-" She looked at me sadly. "Just go." I stood and walked out and watched her as she slammed the door in my face, were those tears in her eyes? I just stood there, numb, staring at the door for what seemed like an eternity. Did I really say what I thought I said? Was I actually falling for the girl who wanted nothing to do with me? After a while the world started to fade back around me. The cleaning girls were chatting. I got an idea and walked over to them.<br>"Will you ladies do a favor for me?" They giggled before one of them finally answered me.  
>"Yes mister? Is your girlfriend mad at you?" She asked.<br>"I'm afraid she is. " I said, slathering on the charm. "But if you're willing to help me out, she might not be anymore." The girl giggled.  
>"What do you want us to do mister?"<br>"Go in like you're going to clean her room, right before she leaves at 9:00. I'm going to get some flowers, hide them, and make sure she doesn't see them. Listen to what she says, remember everything. And once she leaves and when you're done cleaning the room, leave the flowers on the bed." The girl nodded. "If you can pull this off, there will be a hearty tip for you and your friends in my room." The girl's eyes lit up.  
>"Okay." She said. I looked at my watch. Shit. It was already 8:35.<br>"Alright, I'm going to go get the flowers. Stay right here." With that I ran down to the lobby of the hotel and bolted up to the front desk.  
>"In a hurry?" The man working there joked.<br>"Where's the nearest flower shop?" I asked.  
>"Two blocks North." The front deskman informed me. I bolted out the door like Hell and ran all the way to the flower shop and burst through the door.<br>"Do you guys have any roses?" I asked the young woman at the register. She frowned sadly.  
>"Just sold our last bouquet." She informed me.<br>"Damn." I muttered. I looked back at the girl, she was about August's age. "Okay," I started. "Hypothetically, I just told you something I shouldn't have, and I've been a total dick wad to you lately, and you're pissed and confused. Which flowers would you want?" The girl looked at me with wide eyes. "I'm in a bit of a rush, doll." I promised her.  
>"I'd want a marriage counselor." She said.<br>"We're not married. I'm into you, but you hate me because I've been such a dick to you." The girl looked at me strangely, but seeing the sheer desperatism in my eyes she bit her lip.  
>"I'd have to go with pink lilies, purple irises, and purple asters all in one little bouquet. And I think we may even have some white roses in the back." I smiled.<br>"Perfect."  
>"All right, let me make that for you." The girl created the gorgeous bouquet in less than 10 minutes, and they didn't have any white roses, so she stuck in some white carnations instead. While she was doing that I was writing an apology letter to August. I was so shocked at how out of character this was for me. It was three pages long, with writing on both sides. I folded the paper neatly and slipped it into an envelope. On the front I simply wrote <em>August<em>. When the girl was finished she handed me the bouquet. "That'll be $66.27." I handed her a hundred dollar bill.  
>"Keep the change; you're a life saver." I said. She smiled.<br>"I hope your girlfriend forgives you. She's very lucky." She promised me.  
>"That makes two of us." I said with a grin.<br>"Have a nice day!" She called as I walked out the door.  
>I walked as fast as I could without hurting the flowers back to the hotel. When I got to the hallway the girls were still standing there. When they saw me they were dead silent. I handed the one I had talked to the bouquet and the card. She frowned sadly.<br>"I went to see her, and she was crying." She said. My heart dropped. "I asked her if she was alright and she just walked into the bathroom and locked the door." Great. I would feel guilty about that for months. When we heard the handle on the door of Augusts room begin to turn the cleaning girl hid the flowers under a sheet with the letter and her and her friends ran down the hallway. I stood in front of August's door and braced myself for the tornado that was obviously going to burst from the door. But what came out of that door was ten thousand times worse than anger.  
>August looked absolutely broken. She walked out the door, her eyes still puffy.<br>"August-" I started. But she just held up a hand to me.  
>"Don't speak to me." She said. We walked in silence all the way down to the limo. I decided to give her some space and rode up front with the driver instead of in the back with her. The whole way down there I felt like a worthless piece of shit. <em>I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that.<em> Was the only thing I was thinking. God I knew now more than ever that I had fallen for this girl.  
>And she probably wished I was dead.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

~august~  
>I sat in the back of the limo, holding back the tears. I should have known. Mike wouldn't really say something like that. He just wanted to get into my pants, that's it. I had seen the way his eyes fell to my boobs when I asked him what he wanted with me. But why did I care so much?<br>Why was I this miserable over a guy I hated?  
>What he had said though, that he was falling for me, his eyes had seemed so genuine. But lying douche bags were a dime a dozen. I put my head in my hands. At least he'd given me some space. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and I'm sure it won't be the last.<br>My mind flashed back to my sophomore year of college. The boy I liked at the time, Toby Allenton, was treating me the same way that Mike had been, promising that he loved me and that I was the only girl he cared about and all this bull shit. Well, we had been in the same situation Mike had been in about a half hour ago. We were alone in a hotel room together, and when I told Toby that I didn't feel comfortable having sex with him, he left me. Right there. He just walked out and made me pay for the hotel room and everything. Never spoke to me again.  
>I had figured that the same thing would happen again if I let myself fall for Mike. So I had to put up an ice cold barrier between us. I refused to let myself like him. Look how miserable he made Alex. One cute thing does not make up for 100 douche-y things. I sighed and set my head against the seat. <em>Maybe I should just sleep with Cody Rhodes. Then maybe Mike will leave me alone.<em> I thought to myself, then chuckled. There was no way. Even if a sweet guy like Cody agreed to go on a date with me, I'm sure he had a girlfriend. I mean, look at the guy. And besides, just the thought of Cody shirtless, let alone naked, made me blush.  
>What was I talking about? I don't date wrestlers. I don't need this shit. But maybe I could make an exception for Cody. "Humph." I said to myself "As if he'd want me."<br>Before I could debate this anymore we were at the photography studio. I stepped out of the limo and walked inside, Mike on my heels. He kept trying to talk to me, but I just didn't want to hear his voice right now. So I gave him the silent treatment.  
>When we walked inside Vince was waiting for us. He walked up and smiled at me. "August! How wonderful to see you my dear. I have some good news for you! You're the number one trending topic on Yahoo as of last night, and the 3rd most searched on Google." My mouth fell open. Who would want to know about me? Vince nodded at Mike.<br>"Mr. Mizanin." He said.  
>"Mr. McMahon, Sir." I smiled. Even Mike didn't dare have a cocky attitude with Vince right here. Vince held Mike's gaze for a little longer. Then Vince looked down at Mike's hand.<br>"What happened?" He asked. Mike looked at me, then back at Mr. McMahon.  
>"It got slammed in a door, it'll be fine by Monday though." He said.<br>"That's good, but we have some things we need to discuss young man." Vince informed Mike. I bit back a smile. Vince sounded like he'd caught Mike with his hand in a cookie jar. Mike's eyes dropped to the floor.  
>"I know sir."<br>"What the hell were you thinking you dumb ass? Everything you tell the press goes through me. You can't just blab about whatever the Hell you want." Vince looked back at me, his eyes angry. "And as for you, Miss Rose, I thought you didn't date wrestlers?" He sighed. "Look, if you want to let Mike pound the hell out of you like every other girl he's ever met, fine, but do it on your own time and don't blab to the press about it." My mouth hung open in shock.  
>"Mr. McMahon that's not-" I started, but he held up his hands.<br>"Please, I don't want to know. Just keep it between yourselves." He looked back at Mike. "You're already on thin ice as it is Mizanin. Do you have any idea how much I've had to pay police to keep your sorry ass out of prison? And now _this?_" Vince sighed again. Pressing his eyes together between his thumb and forefinger. "Let's just get this photo shoot done." He said after a long time. A young girl who looked not a day over eighteen whisked me away to a room with so many bright lights I could hardly see. They put make up on me, and put me in my first outfit. It was a short wine colored dress with sleeves that went just past my elbows, it was loose, cinched at my waist, and then it flared out into an a line cut. They also put me in pearl earrings and a pearl necklace, along with six inch wine colored high heels.  
>I walked out to the photographer, who was the most stereotypical photographer I'd ever seen with a black turtleneck and a black beret. He took at least twenty photos of me in that dress. Smiling, looking a little sexy, but not <em>too<em> sexy. In one I blew a kiss to the camera. I noticed the entire time that Vince and Mike were side by side, watching. Vince had a smile like a treasure hunter who'd just found a treasure that would make him rich beyond his wildest dreams. But what really caught my attention was how intensely Mike was staring at me beside him. He didn't take his eyes off me for a single second, I don't even think I saw him blink.  
>When the photographer was satisfied with that particular outfit he had me sent back with the makeup girl who put me into outfit number two.<br>This one was a little too sexy for my taste. It was a sleek scarlet dress paired with black high heeled boots and a black beaded bracelet. It was really tight, I could barely breathe and felt really self conscious. They had me make a lot of sexy faces at the camera, and Mike's eyes were locked on me, making me feel ridiculous. They finally let me out of that dress and let me choose my last outfit out of all the ones they had in stock. When I walked back out Vince and the photographer about fell out of their chairs, but Mike just smiled.  
>I had picked an off the shoulders gray tee shirt dress that cinched at my waist and hung down two inches above my knees. I also had on gray heels and had on a long silver necklace with a heart charm on the end. I felt comfortable, but sexy at the same time. I had also put on a silver flower ring. The photographer took over two dozen shots of me in that outfit, one of which was my favorite. It's a headshot where I'm not quite looking at the camera. My index finger is bent under my chin, my lips are slightly parted and I look lost in thought. After that I was done, and the photographer said I could keep the outfit I was wearing. Vince came up to me, Mike by his side, after I'd grabbed my stuff.<br>"That was excellent August. We'll have you be the most searched name on Google in no time!" He declared. He looked at Mike, and then back at me. He smiled. "Well, August, I hope you don't mind, but to celebrate your success I made you and Mike a lunch reservation at the new restaurant _L'Amore_. Just checked it out last night with Mrs. McMahon. It's to die for. I would go with you, but I don't want to third wheel with you two love birds." He looked at his watch. "And, I have to catch a flight, so long!" And he was gone before I could say anything. I looked at Mike.  
>"Did you plan that?" He held up his hands in surrender.<br>"I'm just as surprised as you. I swear." I sighed.  
>"Do you think we could just cancel the reservation?" I asked.<br>"I guess, but you don't even kind of want to go?" Mike asked.  
>"With you? No." I said plainly. Mikes smile dropped, but I didn't care. He was a prick, and we both knew he just wanted to screw me. "Go find some stripper and take her." I said, and I walked out to the limo and left for the Hilton.<br>When I got to my room all I wanted to do was collapse and sleep. That photo shoot had taken three hours, and I hadn't really slept last night. I opened the door and to my surprise there was a bouquet of flowers in a vase on the table with a little white envelope that simply said _August_. I picked up the envelope and opened it. "Who would give me these?" I wondered aloud. I opened the envelope and pulled out three pieces of paper with so much writing squeezed onto both sides I might need a magnifying glass to read it. I flipped to the last page and read the bottom.  
><em>… I guess what I'm trying to say, August, is that you're a very special girl. And I know a simple 'I'm Sorry' isn't going to cut it. But if you'll let me, I want to make this up to you and I don't care how long it takes, because you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met and I want nothing more than for you to be happy.<em>_  
><em>_Yours,__  
><em>_Mike Mizanin_  
>I bit my lip. No. I refused to fall for it. There was no way that arrogant little dick could write this kind of thing. "Probably hired someone." I scoffed. And without a second thought I tossed it in the garbage. I took the flowers and walked out of my room. They were too pretty to throw away, so I had a plan. I took the flowers and knocked on the door next to me. Michelle Cool's head popped out. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun and her tank top barely covered her enormous boobs.<br>"What do _you_ want?" She asked. I handed her the flowers.  
>"Mike asked me to give these to you. He's too shy to do it himself." I said, lying through my teeth. Michelle didn't notice.<br>"OH MY GOD! REALLY?" She squealed. "Oh My God! He like, just called and asked if he wanted to go to some restaurant with him today!" I smiled sadly, my heart in my stomach.  
>"Good for you." I said. Michelle took the flowers.<br>"He said it was, like, just as friends, but obviously he wants to be more than that if he sent these! OH MY GOD they're, like, so pretty!"  
>"Yes," I said, "Yes they are. Well have fun." I said.<br>"Oh we'll have fun." She said coyly. "If Mike's all everyone says he is we'll have _lots_ of fun if you know what I mean."  
>"See you Michelle."<br>"Bye April." She said and closed the door.  
>"August." I muttered on the way back to my room. I closed the door to my room and slid down it until I was sitting on the floor. Damn, he was quick to replace me wasn't he? My eyes stung with tears. He obviously didn't care about me at all. "I need to get out of here." I said to myself.<br>I picked myself up and walked over to where I'd set my purse. I took out my phone and looked at my sad little list of contacts. One name caught my attention and I clicked call.  
>Cody Rhodes picked up on the second ring.<br>"August!" He greeted. "How's it going?"  
>"Good, I guess. I just got back from my first photo shoot."<br>"Ah those things are a bitch. I always feel like a clown during mine."  
>"Yeah. I'm with you on that one."<br>"So what's up?" He asked.  
>"Are you still in Michigan?" I asked.<br>"Yep. My flight doesn't leave until 6:00."  
>"Mine too, are we on the same flight?" I asked. Cody laughed.<br>"I assume we're all on the same flight."  
>"Oh, I thought you were in a tour bus or something." Cody laughed again.<br>"I get really bad car sickness, so I'm allowed to fly to shows." He informed me.  
>"Well, do you want to go get lunch with me? I'm all dressed up from my photo shoot and have nowhere to go."<br>"Yeah." Cody said enthusiastically. "I'd love to. I know this great place, you'll love it. You're at the Hilton right?"  
>"Yeah. Room 306." I answered.<br>"Great, I'll see you in twenty minutes." Cody promised.  
>"See you then." And I hung up. Cody was so sweet, I was glad I was friends with him. I went over to the mirror and looked at myself. You couldn't tell I'd been crying earlier, thank God. I was really glad that the makeup girls had put on just enough make up to make me look pretty, and not like a clown. They also had made my hair gorgeous, curling it so it hung in loose ringlets. I walked back over to the table. I could read my book before Cody got here. But…<br>I looked in the trash can.  
>The letter was still there. Curiosity was getting the better of me. I reached for the letter and my fingertips stroked it before I pulled my hand back. "No." I told myself. "If he really cared about you he wouldn't have asked Michelle out so quickly." I said. "But…" Michelle <em>had<em> said he was just inviting her as a friend. But why would he ask her? I'm sure Alex was still in town since he and Mike probably rode the same tour bus.  
>I just sat in the chair, staring into space for what seemed like forever until I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Cody smiling face and everything else faded away. He took me into a giant hug. "You look stunning." He gushed.<br>"You don't look too bad yourself!" I complimented. Truth was, as usual he looked inhumanly beautiful. He had on a black tee shirt with a slight v neck under a red sweatshirt, black straight legged jeans, black Keds, and a red watch. His eyes looked even bluer today, and his smile was so infectious I found I couldn't stay unhappy with Mike when he was around.  
>"May I?" He asked and stuck out his arm. I looped mine through his and we walked out of the hotel laughing and smiling like we'd known each other for years. Out front Cody called a taxi, on came on the first whistle.<br>"Can everyone here get a cab except me?" I asked. Cody laughed.  
>"Probably." I gave him a soft punch in the shoulder.<br>"So where are we going?" I asked.  
>"The corner of 78 and Martin." He told the driver. He looked back at me.<br>"I got us reservations at that new restaurant _L'Amore_. Best French food in the United States according to Mr. McMahon."  
><em>L'Amore<em>, That was where Mike and Michelle would be; today; at the same time. I smiled at Cody.  
>It was go time.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

::Mike::  
>I knocked on the door to Michelle's room. I was already regretting this, but I had an image to maintain and Michelle could help me with it. Besides, she was everything a guy like me should want. Blonde, stupid, and she had a great rack.<br>But she wasn't August.  
>When she opened the door I about keeled over. She was wearing the shortest dress I'd ever seen in my life (I still think it's really a shirt)and it had a plunging neckline, leaving almost nothing to the imagination, her hair was curled, her lips were bright red, and she was wearing stilettos so we were the same height. And I'm over six feet tall. She was also wearing very dark eye makeup. She looked like a prostitute. I smiled weakly.<br>"Hey Mike." She cooed, leaning seductively in the doorway. Now I was REALLY regretting this. "I've been looking forward to this all day."  
>"Me too." I lied. "But, this is just as friends-"<br>"Okay, whatever you say Mike." She said. She gave me a once over. "Maybe we should just skip lunch all together, if you catch my drift." She said, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I took in a short breath and took her arms away from me and set them by her sides.  
>"This is just as friends." I repeated. She made a pouty face at me.<br>"It's not because of that little new announcer is it? You two seem pretty chummy." I smiled sadly.  
>"She wants nothing to do with me." I promised her. Michelle's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. She walked over and wrapped one of her legs around mine, exposing her panties.<br>"Then what's the problem?" She asked.  
>"There's not a problem-" And before I could finish her lips were on mine and her tongue was halfway down my throat. Before I even had time to react she had pulled me into her room by my neck tie, closed the door, dragged us over to the bed, and pulled me on top of her. For a moment, I wanted nothing more than to screw Michelle, like I said, she's hot, and it would feel good, and it would take my mind off August for about seven or eight minutes. But the second I thought about August she wouldn't leave me. The way the sunlight had glittered behind her head when she was wrapping my hand. Her small smile, her dimples, the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed how stunning she'd looked at her photo shoot today, the fact that she helped me when she hated me and wanted nothing more than for me to get hit by a bus, and then I wanted nothing to do with Michelle McCool.<br>While I was thinking this, of course, my body had kind of gone on auto pilot and when I came back to reality I was shirtless and Michelle was in her bra and panties. I sat up, much to Michelle's disliking. "What's wrong?" She said, pouting again.  
>"We're just friends." I said, more to myself then her.<br>"Friends don't kiss like that." She said coyly, wrapping her arms back around my neck. I took her hands off of my neck and stood up.  
>"Where's my shirt?" I asked. Michelle sat up.<br>"Are you gay or something?" She asked.  
>"No I-" I looked back at her. She really was pretty, but August was beautiful. August was classy. <em>August is perfect.<em> I thought to myself. I thought about Michelle, wanting nothing more than for me to have sex with her. I sighed and tossed her her dress. "Just put this back on."

-CODY-  
>"He did <em>what<em>?" I demanded. August nodded. August just told me the entire story of Mike and her kiss, what happened in the hotel room, the flowers, and Michelle Cool. She looked like someone had sucked all the happiness inside her out. "What a dick!" I stated. To be honest, I was jealous more than you can even imagine. I had been dreaming about kissing August since the first second I saw her. And when she'd told me it'd been her first kiss, the jealousy grew into complete hate. "You should sue him." I said.  
>"You should have heard Vince today. He acted like it was all my fault." She looked sadly at her glass of water. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for this Cody." She said after a while. I gripped her hand in mine. We fit together perfectly, like two pieces of the same puzzle. She looked up at me.<br>"Don't ever say that." I told her. "You are beautiful and smart and witty and this franchise needs fifteen more of you." August smiled at me.  
>"I'm so glad I know you Cody." She said. She put her free hand on top of mine. "I need fifteen more of <em>you<em>." I tried to hide the blush sneaking up my cheeks. I swallowed and took a deep breath.  
>"August, there's something I have to tell you." I said, squeezing her hand tighter. Her smile dropped.<br>"I knew you had a girlfriend." She said.  
>"No, it's not that, August I-"<br>"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter asked. I felt the vein in the middle of my forehead start to pulse with frustration. I covered my mouth with my hand, closing my eyes. I could hear August's voice.  
>"Could you give us just a few more minutes?" She asked. The waiter nodded and left us again. August took my free hand in hers. "What is it Cody?" But the moment had passed. <em>Besides<em> I thought, _What if she rejects me? What if she tells me she's in love with Mike, could I take that?_ I looked back at August, there was no way she liked that idiot.  
>Right?<br>I ran my hand through my hair. "It was nothing." I lied. "I'll tell you later." She looked back at me, her inner reporter coming out.  
>"Are you sure?" I nodded.<br>"I'll tell you later." I promised her. I decided to change the subject. "So are you excited to watch me kick Ray Mysterio's ass on Friday?"  
>Swing and a…<br>"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" August asked again.  
>Miss.<br>"August, we will talk about it. Later, it's just not really the right time." I smiled. "I promise I'll talk about it." This seemed to be enough for her.  
>"The answer, by the way, is yes." My heart jumped into my throat, could she read minds? "I'm very excited for your match on Friday." I felt a little disappointed, but August was smiling again, so it was worth it. So we shot the bull for a while, until the waiter came back over and we ordered our lunch. August told me she'd never been to Cleveland and she was really excited. And I never failed to notice that she was still holding my hand in one of hers. And just like that, I was the luckiest man in the world.<p>

~august~  
>As I sat there with Cody I could have sworn I'd never been happier in my life. Whenever he smiled it was like I had to smile with him, I couldn't be unhappy. But I'd seen the looks when we'd walked in together. The cold, hard glares from women, and a few men even. But Cody promised it was because they were jealous that they weren't as pretty as me. This, of course, had made me blush, I don't usually get told stuff like that. But Cody was a perfect gentleman. He held doors open for me, he'd pulled my chair out for me. And, he'd let me order my own food, which was nice because I hate it when guys order your food for you. In fact, Cody had even asked me if I would order in French, and just listened as I did with wide eyes and his adorable grin.<br>But what had he wanted to tell me?  
>It was nagging at the back of my mind and refused to stop. I still couldn't get over the fact he didn't have a girlfriend, I mean, <em>look at the guy<em>. He was the reincarnation of Adonis. I definitely could make an exception for my I-Don't-Date-Wrestlers rule for this guy. I still couldn't get over it, what girl wouldn't want to date this guy? Not only was he beautiful on the outside, he's funny, charming, and caring. He's a real life Prince Charming, and he's single. I took a deep breath. Did I _really_ want to date Cody? What if we broke up? I'd lose my best friend since 7th grade.  
>I refused to let that happen. So I slipped my hand off of Cody's, and I noticed his face fell just the slightest bit. "So." I said, "Are there any Divas you've had your eyes on? Lila seems to be into you." The question seemed to catch Cody off guard. His cheeks flushed and his eyes widened.<br>"I don't really like Lila," He confessed. "Besides, there's someone else." I scooted forward in my chair.  
>"Aww, Cody!" I smiled and Cody's face got even redder. "Who is it? Do I know her?" Cody blinked a few times.<br>"Yes, you know her very well." He said. The only person I could think of was Alicia.  
>"What does she look like?" I asked. Cody looked at me, his eyes made me feel like I was drowning in the ocean.<br>"She has these beautiful eyes, they sparkle whenever she smiles." He said. I motioned for him to continue. "She has this effect on me, whenever she smiles it's like every bad thing in the world just melts away and it's just her and I. Not only that, but she can be sexy without having to try at all, she's classy and totally down to earth." He gushed.  
><em>damn.<em> I thought, _He's really got it bad for this girl._ Cody was on a roll now. "But, you see, I'm really shy, so I haven't been able to tell her how I feel, and I don't know what I'll do if she rejects me." He sighed and looked even deeper into my eyes. "And I think she's in love with someone else." I smiled.  
>"It looks like you need some serious love advice." I said.<br>"Can you help me out?" Cody asked, taking my hand in his. I sighed.  
>"That's like asking a penguin advice about flying." I joked. Cody chuckled.<br>"Well, just give me the girl perspective, what would you want me to do?" I bit my lip and thought.  
>"Well considering how long I've known you, no girl would <em>ever<em> reject you unless she was a complete idiot." Cody smiled. "I suggest you take her to some really romantic spot, just ask her casually to get her there, and just tell her. But make sure you're alone, or else it's kind of awkward. And after you tell her ask her if she wants to go out with you, and when she says yes-"  
>"<em>if<em> she says yes." Cody interjected.  
>"<em>When<em> she says yes." I reassured him. "Give her a sweet little kiss, and she's all yours." Cody smiled.  
>"You're sure this'll work?" He asked. I shrugged.<br>"That's how I'd want someone to tell me."

::Mike::  
>As Michelle and I walked into <em>L'Amore<em>, her gripping my limp hand for dear life, I was really wishing I'd just cancelled the whole thing. The waiter showed us to our table, and on the way every single guy craned his neck to see under Michelle's dress.  
>Not that it was that hard.<br>We'd just ordered our drinks when I saw them. August was sitting with that idiot Cody Rhodes, and he was holding her hand. They were laughing like they'd known each other for years. Michelle noticed I wasn't looking at her and followed my intense gaze. "Oh my God! It's, like, April and Cody! I didn't know they were, like, together!"  
>"August." I said.<br>"What?" She asked, twirling her hair. My eyes shifted in her direction for only a split second before they returned to watching August.  
>"Her name is August, not April."<br>"That's a stupid name." Michelle said. I glared at her, she shrunk into her seat.  
>"It's a beautiful name, and they aren't together." I said. Michelle glanced back at Cody and August.<br>"They look together to me. Just look at the way they're looking at each other." My heart dropped to the floor and then about another sixteen feet into the ground. Michelle didn't seem to notice and continued to point things out. "Look at the way he's holding her hand, friends just don't do that. And see the way he's hanging on ever word she says? The same with her, and see how they're leaning towards each other? That means they're actually interested in what the other one's saying." Michelle continued, ever fact like a dagger, slowly killing me. "Look at the way he smiles whenever she talks, they're totally comfortable with each other. And look how red his face is!" We watched as Cody cracked a joke and August laughed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  
>"What does that mean?" I asked.<br>"Oh she totally wants him to kiss her!" Michelle was getting into this, like she was watching a soap opera. Only it was my soap opera from Hell. Michelle touched my hand, tucking a piece of hair behind her own ear and looking coyly at me. I pretended not to notice, looking back at August, she pouted again. "Why do you care if they're together anyway?" I looked back at Michelle and sighed. "You have me!" She whined. _I wish I didn't_ I thought bitterly. "And you can have me any time you want." She promised seductively. I looked back at her. I already knew how this would go down. I would take Michelle back to her room, we'd fool around a bit, and probably end up having sex. I'd pretend she was August. Then we'd both get dressed and she'd get in the Le Cool tour bus. I'd get into my bus with Alex, and we'd both leave for Chicago. Michelle would tell all her friends that we were an item. I'd break it to her that we weren't and then I'd be alone again. And meanwhile August would be in Cleveland with Cody. That goddam pretty boy would charm the pants off of her and they _would_ become a couple.  
>And there wasn't a single thing I could do about it.<br>I looked back at Michelle, coming back to the present. She was still looking coyly at me. I let out a long sigh and gave one last look at August.  
>"Let's get out of here." I said.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

-CODY-  
>I sat on the plane to Cleveland airport, looking over at August, who was fast asleep on Jerry's shoulder.<br>After lunch I'd walked her back to her hotel room so she could pack up all her stuff. She told me it was the nicest lunch she'd ever had with a guy. I smiled and wrapped her in a huge hug. It had all gone fantastically. I told August I'd tell her what I wanted to on Friday after my match, she agreed that was okay. And I'd left her with a huge smile on her face. And during takeoff, she'd held my hand because she was scared. This day just couldn't get any better.  
>I looked back over at Jerry, who didn't even seem to care that August was asleep on him. August and Jerry had both sort of adopted each other when she was hired. It was perfect because both of their families had disowned them. So Jerry became the father August never had and August became the daughter Jerry had always wanted. Jerry was always ready to give her fatherly advice and she always listened and took it to heart. It was adorable.<br>Michel hated both of them. He'd asked me to switch seats with him on the plane so he wouldn't have to sit near them. I just can't understand why. Jerry is like everyone's second father, and August… I glanced down at her. Well we all know how I feel about her. Jerry looked over at me, grinning. He'd caught me looking at August, but he smiled warmly. I think out of most of the superstars on WWE, Evan Bourne, Kofi Kingston, Ray Mysterio, and I are his favorites. Jerry just chuckled and looked back at his book.  
>"Are you nervous for you match?" He asked. I looked up at him.<br>"Not at all." I said. Jerry raised his eyebrows.  
>"You're going up against Ray Mysterio and you're not even nervous?" He asked. I chuckled.<br>"Maybe just a little bit." I admitted. Jerry laughed again.  
>"I can see that you minds on…" He nudged his head in August's direction. "Other things." My face turned bright red, I looked at August, but she wouldn't wake up if the plane crashed.<br>"Is it that obvious?" I asked. Jerry just laughed.  
>"She doesn't know, if that's what you're wondering." Jerry answered. "But, yes, it's really obvious." He promised me, smiling. I looked back at Jerry.<br>"What should I do?" I asked.  
>"Tell her how you feel." Jerry answered.<br>"What if she rejects me?"  
>"That's life, you'll bounce back." I looked down at August. She looked like she was dreaming of something really sad. "Here, can you take her? My shoulder's falling asleep." Jerry softly moved August so her head was resting on my shoulder. She didn't seem to notice. I suddenly felt a little sleepy myself. I set my head on top of Augusts and dozed off.<br>_"Cody" I heard a voice call my name. I spun around to see August in a strapless blue dress that moved and swayed with her. Her hair was curled and she looked stunningly beautiful. We were standing on a bridge, overlooking a small river, trees and flowers the only living things around us. I took her hands in mine.__  
><em>_"August," I said. "There's something I have to tell you." She looked at me, her eyes glittering in the moonlight.__  
><em>_"What is it Cody?" She asked. I interlocked our fingers and walked her over to a small gazebo overlooking the river. I as we walked in her eyes widened. "Cody what's going on?" As a reply I smashed my mouth to hers. She was shocked at first, but then gently kissed me back. I took her into my arms.__  
><em>_"August Moon Rose." I said. "I love you." Her eyes went wide, but then she smiled at me.__  
><em>_"I love you too Cody Garrett Runnels." She promised me. And with that I kissed her again and set her down on the gazebo floor. "I love you so much." She whispered. "Cody." She touched my face with her hand. "Cody." I kissed the hollow of her throat and started to move my lips down. "Cody." I began to slip off her dress…_  
>"CODY." My eyes flew open to see August looking down at me. I sat up, my face bright red. August and Jerry started to laugh. August smiled. "What on earth were you dreaming about?" She asked, her eyes completely innocent.<br>_What I'm going to do on Friday._ I thought. I scratched the back of my head.  
>"Nothing." I lied.<br>"Really?" She asked. "Because judging by how fidgety you were, it wasn't 'nothing'." Jerry burst out laughing.  
>"Right after you fell asleep you reached out and grabbed her arm." Jerry explained. "Woke her up in about half a second." She looked a little freaked out until she realized you were asleep. We decided to let you rest for a while-"<br>"But then you got my face in a death grip." August interjected. "You squeezed it like this." She grabbed her cheeks between her thumb and the rest of her fingers and squeezed until she looked a bit like a duck.  
>"When we finally got you hand off her we decided we'd better wake you up before you punched her in the face." Jerry finished.<br>My face was hot. "I'm sorry." I tried. August laughed, it was a beautiful sound.  
>"It's fine, no worries." She promised. But I was still embarrassed. "So what <em>were<em> you dreaming about?" She asked. Luckily the captain saved me by telling us to fasten our seatbelts, we were about to land. August was suddenly excited that she was going to get to see Cleveland. I chuckled at her enthusiasm. Only she would be excited about seeing Ohio. My mind raced when I thought back on my day dream. I would tell her on Friday. And then…  
>My face turned bright red at the thought of August naked. I glanced over at her, reading her book completely oblivious to me formulating a plan for telling her I loved her. She was so innocent, I couldn't imagine anyone sleeping with her, let alone me.<br>_Mike would_  
>I refused to listen to that evil little voice in my head, but it kept breaking through to torment me.<br>_What would she want with a chump like you when she can have someone as famous, as good looking, as confident, as _experienced _as Mike? You wouldn't even know what to do._ Yes I would. I told the voice. I'd lost my virginity to my high school girlfriend on prom night. _fine._ The voice crept back. _She wouldn't want anyone as filthy as you, do you feel better now?_ I bit my lip and rested my head against the back of the seat. I felt August's hand grip mine as we started our decent. I looked over at her. She was wide eyed staring at the seat in front of her. I gripped her hand back. She looked over at me.  
>"You'll be fine." I promised her. She bit her lip, which just made me think about kissing her again, which made me think about my dream again, which made me blush all over again. August giggled at me.<br>"Even you're scared aren't you?" She asked. I laced my fingers through hers.  
>"What if I am?" I joked. She held up our hands.<br>"Then technically _I'm_ holding _your_ hand." She joked back, smiling. She kept me locked in a death grip until the wheels hit the ground, when the plane stopped, she slipped her hand from mine completely, leaving it cold and alone. She stood and got her bags and was almost out of the plane before I stood up. I grabbed my stuff and ran after her.  
>"August!" She turned her head as I jogged up to her. "Were you trying to ditch me?" I teased. She punched me softly in the shoulder.<br>"Maybe I was." She said. "Maybe I don't feel like getting murdered by your fan girls."  
>"What fan girls-" And then I heard the scream.<br>"OH MY GOD IT'S CODY RHODES!" Cried a young girl no more than fourteen.  
>"Oh shit." I muttered. A group of at least fifty of them was running at us. I looked at August "I hope you ran track!" And I grabbed her hand and booked it up the terminals, the fans right behind us. The horde of them had doubled, and now looking like it would triple. I looked over at August, who was trying to hide a smile. I grinned from ear to ear; my heart was pumping as we tried to trick them by running into a small corridor. But these girls were smart and followed us footstep for footstep. I finally turned a corner and shoved August and I into a small janitors closet and we held our breath as they ran by us. We both were able to breathe again when we couldn't hear them anymore.<br>"Well that was my workout for the day." August joked. The janitor's closet was so small that we both barely fit. There was only about five inches between us at the most. I could smell August's perfume; it was sweet, just like her. I smiled at her. "When do you think the coast'll be clear? I'm new to this kind of thing." She teased. I glanced at my watch.  
>"Well, we have to wait for someone to find us; if we go out by ourselves the same thing will happen again. I'd say give them at least forty minutes, maybe even fifty." Her eyebrows shot up.<br>"Really? That long?" I nodded.  
>"John Cena and I once had to hide out for nearly two hours until the commotion was over."<br>"What'd you guys do for all that time?" She asked. I slid to the ground, she did the same. But the closet was so small that even with her legs pulled into her chest our feet were still touching. She crossed her arms, setting them on her knees, and rested her head on top, looking at me.  
>"We made out." I joked. August's eyes went wide and I immediately regretted my comment. "I'm kidding. It was after John got married, so I asked him what it was like having to travel so much, did he want kids, stuff like that." I said.<br>"For two hours?" She asked.  
>"Well, that, we swapped man stories-"<br>"Man stories?" August asked. My face turned beet red. _Man stories_ were John and I talking about hot chicks, dumb stuff Cena had done when he was my age, me asking him how he was so smooth with women, stuff I didn't _ever_ want to talk about with August.  
>"Just, guy stuff." I promised her. She could see that I was embarrassed, so she didn't push it any further. We just sat there for a few minutes before she spoke again.<br>"We could play truth or dare." She said sarcastically.  
>"And we're back in seventh grade." I teased. She smiled. "What about 'I never'? We don't have any beer, so we could just use our fingers to count." August laughed, and then covered her mouth so no one would hear her.<br>"Okay." She said, holding up ten fingers, "But you have to be honest." I held up ten fingers too.  
>"I promise." I said.<br>"You first." She replied.  
>"Okay, I've never kissed someone I didn't want to." August put down a finger. "Your turn." I said.<br>"I've never _willingly_ kissed someone." I put down a finger.  
>"I've never kissed Mike." I said. August laughed and put down a finger.<br>"I would hope so." She paused to think. "I've never gone to a school dance." My eyes went wide as I put down a finger.  
>"You didn't go to Homecoming?" She shook her head. "You didn't go to <em>prom<em>?" Again August shook her head. I set my head against the wall. "I'm screwed." I said, smiling. "I've never been an announcer on the WWE." August rolled her eyes and smiled, putting down a finger.  
>"Cheap shot. I've never wrestled for the WWE." I put down a finger.<br>"I've never worn high heels." August dropped another finger.  
>"I've never worn a suit." She replied with a mischievous grin. I dropped a finger.<br>"I've never worn a dress." I said. August was down to five fingers.  
>"I've never had sex." And now I was down to five.<br>"Damn it. Um, I've never gone to lunch with a pro wrestler." August kicked me softly and dropped a finger.  
>"I've never had to hide from fans with John Cena for almost two hours." I dropped a finger. We were both down to four. August looked at me. "What happens when we get out?" She asked.<br>"Well, the way I played in high school is that you have to do a dare to get back in, picked by the person who got you out." August pouted.  
>"You would say that when I'm almost out.<br>"I've never done a broadcast for the news." August dropped a finger.  
>"You're <em>killing<em> me here Cody. Um, I've never… worked for my parents."  
>"You're killing <em>me<em> here August. Um," I bit my lip. "I've never been alone in a hotel room with someone of the opposite sex." August dropped a finger.  
>Two left.<br>"I've never had a significant other." She said. Now I was down to two. August and I had shifted so that we were both sitting cross legged on the floor, our faces only inches apart. I looked at August, her eyes were shining even in the almost complete darkness, except for the flashlight app on my iPhone, which was between us and was casting a weird glow on both of us.  
>"I've never had brown eyes." I said.<br>"I've never had blue eyes." This was it.  
>"I've never…" I looked at August. "I've never told someone 'I love you' that wasn't related to me." I looked at August. She let out a long sigh and dropped her last finger. "What was his name?" I asked.<br>"Toby Allenton." She said. "He dumped me in college because I refused to sleep with him."  
>I looked at August, what kind of scumbag could ever dump her? She was incredible. "So what's my dare?" She asked, trying to hide the excitement you get from these kind of this that you try to pretend you don't. I looked at her face, her round, soft lips and her beautiful brown eyes, watching me.<br>_Don't do it Cody! She'll reject you!_ The voice tried to tell me, but I ignored it.  
>August looked at me waiting. I took in a deep breath and calmed my nerves. It was a stupid game, it wouldn't mean anything, but still.<br>"Well?" August asked, curious. I looked her in the eyes.  
>"Kiss me."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

~august~  
>My heart thudded inside my chest. Had he really just said that? He was blushing, so I assumed that's what he'd said. I swallowed nervously and started to lean towards him. When he saw I was going to do it he leaned towards me too. He reached out his hand and held my cheek. I placed one hand on his wrist and the other on his shoulder. I started to close my eyes and then our lips met.<br>I felt my stomach doing cartwheels and my mind exploded with fireworks. Cody tasted like the spearmint gum he'd been chewing on the plane. I felt my heart start to flutter as he pulled me closer to him and kept kissing me. He slipped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest, the other still holding my cheek. I slid my hands around his neck and ran my fingers through his short hair.  
>Then we both pulled back at the same time, our faces on fire. Our eyes were wide and we both pulled apart and sat as far from each other as we could, both looking at the ground. We both glanced up at each other and blushed.<br>"Listen I-" we both said simultaneously  
>"It was a stupid idea-" Cody started<br>"I shouldn't have done it-" I said at the same time. Then we both were quiet for a long time, until Cody looked up at me.  
>"August," He started. I looked up at him.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Remember that I wanted to tell you something?" He asked. My heart started to pound again.<br>"Yes." I said.  
>"Well, I think I should tell you now." He took a deep breath. "August I-"<br>"There they are!" Cody and I were blinded with light as the janitor opened the closet for Jerry and Michel. Cody ran his hands through his hair. He was really frustrated. "What were you two up to in there?" Jerry asked, smiling.  
>"Hiding from my fans, unfortunately." Cody said. He'd recovered so fast that I was caught a little off guard.<br>"Yeah, those fan girls can be a bitch; luckily I don't have that problem anymore." Jerry said, laughing. Cody stood and helped me up. When I put my hands in his our eyes met for a moment as if to say _Now what?_ But then the moment was gone and we both smiled. Cody put his arm around me in a little one armed hug and then let go.  
>"Well, I have to get to the gym and get ready for my match on Friday." I felt my heart drop as I watched him walk away, but then he stopped and turned back. "I'll see you on Friday August." He promised. Jerry, Michel, and I watched as he walked away, this time with a security guard and a dark pair of sunglasses. When he was out of our sight Michel turned to me.<br>"What the Hell happened?" He asked, arms folded. Jerry put his hand on Michel's shoulder, Michel flinched.  
>"I'm sure she doesn't want to talk to a bunch of old guys like us." Jerry said. But he gave me a look that said <em>we'll talk about this later.<em> I bit my lip as we walked away and I looked back one last time at the closet. What did Cody want to tell me? I had my suspicions, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. But, that kiss had been magical, it left Mike's kiss in the dust and then some. I walked out of the airport, Cody still on my mind. I couldn't wait for Friday.  
>Thursday was the slowest and most uneventful day of my life. I'd had an interview for about being the newest member of the announcer team, and that was it. Now it was Friday, and my limo would be here in twenty minutes to pick me up for my first Smack Down broadcast. I looked at my closet and frowned. I knew today was the day I'd find out what Cody wanted to tell me. If this turned into a date, I wanted to look cute, but I also had to look classy, but I <em>also<em> had to look sophisticated for my broadcast.  
>I finally decided on my favorite dress. I'd just bought it yesterday and was eager to wear it. It was white, it hit me at the knee with long sleeves and a thin, red band that hit just at my waistline, making me look tiny. It was silk, so it was soft and comfortable. I threw on some red bangles and my white heels and walked out the door, turning a few heads as I went.<br>I planned on staying in my dressing room until Maria came to get me, then I heard the knock on the door. I leapt up, thinking it would be Cody. I opened the door to see Jerry. He smiled at me.  
>"Mind if I come in?" He asked.<br>"Be my guest." Jerry walked in and sat on the couch in my dressing room. He smiled warmly.  
>"You look nice." I smiled.<br>"Thanks." Jerry sat forward and his face turned serious.  
>"What happened in that closet August?" He asked. I was a little stunned by his forwardness. I sighed. I couldn't lie to Jerry. He was the dad I'd never had. I pulled up a chair and sat in front of him. I bit my lip and then confessed.<br>"We kissed." Jerry didn't look surprised.  
>"How did you feel about it?" I let out a long sigh.<br>"I don't know." I confessed. "I really like Cody, but I don't want to lose my best friend if he doesn't like me back." Jerry sat, thinking. He looked like he was going to tell me something. "What?" I asked. Jerry sighed.  
>"Are you two doing anything after the show tonight?" He asked out of nowhere.<br>"He wanted to tell me something." I admitted. Jerry stood up.  
>"I'll let him tell you himself then." Jerry said. I stood and walked up to him.<br>"Tell me what?" I demanded. Jerry simply smiled.  
>"You'll find out tonight." He promised. And he walked out the door as Maria rushed in, grabbing me and telling me it was time for my sound check.<br>As we walked to the sound check I saw Cody. We both stopped and he gave me a small smile and a weak wave. I blushed and gave him an identical wave before Maria grabbed my wrist and we kept walking. My head was reeling. Cody had been in just his little wrestling Speedo and I'd about fainted. He was ripped and in nothing more than his little Speedo and his boots he was almost completely naked. I blinked a few times to regain my thoughts as we walked into the stadium.  
>This one was even bigger than the last, but I didn't even notice. Cody wouldn't leave me. I did the mike check like a robot, just going through the motions. I went through all the matches, faking enthusiasm until finally Cody's match was next. We went to a commercial and Jerry looked at me.<br>"You need to focus." Jerry said. "Put it out of your head and focus on your _job_ August. Or you won't have one anymore."  
>I listened to Jerry, but I couldn't hide the way my heart leapt when Cody's theme song <em>Smoke and Mirrors<em> came on. I couldn't see him as he walked down, but I knew he was there, and that's all that mattered. When he got in the ring his eyes fell to mine for a brief moment and he smiled. But then he snapped back to his match as Ray Mysterio walked out.  
>The people absolutely loved Ray. They screamed like it was the end of the world when he came out. The thing I like most about Ray is that he's humble; he never lets anything go to his head which was a nice change from most of the wrestlers.<br>Their match went according to plan. Cody started out on top, looking like he'd win, then Ray would get the advantage, then back to Cody. I sat, leaning forward completely sucked into the match. Cody was going to lose, that was the way it'd been set up. Just then Ray kicked him and he fell into the ropes. The setup for the 619.  
>But something was wrong, Ray was too close to Cody, the move is supposed to be that Ray spins through the ropes and kicks his opponent in the face with his shins. But Ray was way to close; he was going to hit Cody with his knees,<br>And his steel knee brace.  
>Time slowed down as I tried to motion for Cody to move out of the way. He looked up at me and my frantic movements, but I could only watch in horror as Ray's steel knee brace crushed Cody's face.<br>"CODY!" I cried. Cody fell backwards, covering his face with his hand. There was blood everywhere. I threw off my head set and ran over to Cody and kneeled next to him, Ray was right beside me. "Somebody get a medic!" I hollered into the silence. People were frozen, wondering if it was real. I looked at Cody. "Cody? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Cody looked up at me. His eyes were swollen and purple. Something was broken, just his nose if he was lucky.  
>Luckily for me, Cody had been the last match on Smack Down, so me screaming for a medic had been the end of the show. But I wouldn't have cared.<br>"I'm so sorry Cody." I heard Ray say behind me. "That was completely my fault, I was way too close." Ray's brown eyes were terrified. I looked back at Cody, blood was running out of his hand and was all over me and my new dress, but I didn't care.  
>"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE MEDICS?" I hollered. I looked back at Cody. "It's going to be okay, I promise. You're going to be fine." Cody put his free hand on my shoulder, leaving a handprint in blood. He tried to stand, I put his arm around my shoulder and helped him up. Ray ran over and took him from me. Someone threw Ray a sweatshirt, he handed it to me and I tried to make Cody move his hand. He refused. "Cody, let me help you." Cody finally moved his hand and I let out a small gasp. His nose was almost completely sideways, his lip was split and swollen, his eyes were almost swollen shut, and he had a bunch of gashes from the screws in the brace. I dabbed at the gashes, trying to stop the bleeding until the medics arrived.<br>The medics that were supposed to be on hand were all fake, didn't know a damn thing. So we had to wait for the real paramedics from the hospital, that's what had been taking so long. When they finally got there they made Cody get on a stretcher. Cody clung onto my hand, they told me they needed to go. I looked back at Jerry, who nodded, and ran out the door with them, still holding Cody's hand. One of the medical guys looked at me.  
>"What happened?" He asked.<br>"He got hit in the face with a steel knee brace." I said.  
>"I meant to <em>you<em>." He said. I looked down at myself. I was covered in blood, it looked like I'd just survived getting jumped."  
>"I'm fine, it's his." I said, not taking my eyes off Cody. He was still covering his face with his hand. As we approached the ambulance the same medic looked at me.<br>"What's your relation?" He asked.  
>"I'm his…" I looked at Cody.<br>"Well, we can only allow significant others and immediate family into the ambulance, so think carefully." The medic warned. I looked back at Cody and squeezed his hand tighter. I started to pull back, but Cody gripped my hand until it hurt.  
>His eyes were screaming at me to stay, to not leave him alone. He coughed, blood flying out of his mouth. I looked at the medic.<br>"I'm his girlfriend." I lied. And I hopped into the ambulance with Cody and the medics. They put Cody under almost the second we got back there, but even in anesthesia he still gripped my hand. I looked at the medic, who was trying to stop the bleeding. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked.  
>"Well, his face will never be the same, but he'll be alright." The medic answered solemnly. "We'll stitch him up here, then send him home to Georgia to recover, it might take a while." The medic looked back at Cody. "I hope you didn't just like him for his looks." The medic said. "Because they'll never come back." I looked at Cody, who was uneasy in his unconsciousness.<br>It's true, the first thing that attracted me _was_ his good looks, but it was his personality I loved the most about him. He was funny, sweet, and a total gentleman. He was also one of the greatest friends I've ever had, easily. I took Cody's bloody hand in both of mine, not caring that blood was dripping all over me. I stared at Cody as the medics tried to hastily stitch up his face. I stayed like that the entire way to the hospital. When we got out I ran beside the stretcher until a doctor stopped me.  
>"Mr. Rhodes has to go into surgery." The doctor told me coldly. "You'll have to wait out here." The doctor looked at me in my blood soaked dress, my hair coated with blood and sticking out in every direction, and my eyes wide and panicked. He waved over a nurse as my eyes followed the stretcher, watching as it went into another room. "Will you help her clean up? Or send her home, I don't care. I don't need her freaking out my patients." The doctor said in a voice that was so cold I shivered. The nurse turned to me as the doctor followed the stretcher. The nurse went to put her hand on my shoulder until she saw Cody's handprint and took my arm instead.<br>"Come on dear. Let's get you cleaned up." She led me to the staff area and showed me the shower. "Is there anyone who can bring you different clothes?" She asked. I nodded and gave her Jerry's phone number. The nurse looked at my dress and picked up one of the only clean parts. "What a lovely dress. Such a shame." She sighed and looked back up at me. She reminded me of my aunt May. Her hair was curly and pulled back in a low ponytail. She looked around 50 or 60, but she had an understanding smile.  
>She helped me get into the shower, because I was still in a state of shock from watching Cody's face getting caved in, and turned on the water for me. "I'll come back with your clean clothes." She promised. She picked up my dress again. "What a shame."<br>I felt my knees go weak and slid to the floor, the hot water beating mercilessly on my head. It still seemed so unreal. Cody's face would never be the same, but I didn't care, as long as what made Cody, well _Cody_ stayed the same. I ran my fingers through my hair and watched the water turn pink around the drain. I put my face in my hands. Poor Cody, I couldn't imagine the pain he had to be in.  
>When that aspect faded in I started to cry. Then my cries turned into sobs until I was so hysterical I didn't even hear the nurse come back in. She turned off the water and wrapped me in a towel. Then she just sat there, holding me as I cried for Cody. Poor Cody, who would never be the same again, Cody, my best friend, Cody, the man who'd given me my perfect real first kiss, Cody…<br>And by then, I'd forgotten all about what he'd wanted to tell me.


	9. Chapter 9

::Mike::  
>I sat on my tour bus, watching Smack Down. That pretty boy was getting his ass handed to him by Ray Mysterio, then the 619 and-<br>I had been drinking a bottle of water, and when Rhodes got his face crushed it sprayed all over Alex. "What the Hell Mike-"  
>"Shut Up!" I stood watching the screen, when Alex saw the blood in the ring his face dropped. But while he was focused on Cody, I only saw August, running up to him and screaming for a medic. Then the WWE symbol came on and the show was over.<br>"That was _not_ supposed to happen. Alex muttered.  
>"No shit Sherlock." I muttered. Alex wiped off his face with his shirt, exposing his six pack, which to my distaste, was much more defined then mine.<br>"You're just pissed because August ran over to him, and we both know she'd laugh if that happened to you and call it karma."  
>"Shut up Alex."<br>"You're just mad because it's true." Alex sat down on the seat across from me as the next show started. I looked at the dart board we had in my bus. Cody's perfect little face was pinned to the middle, a Sharpie Hitler mustache and devil horns adding to his 'overall charm'.  
>"It's not just that." I said.<br>"Then what is it?" Alex asked. I let out a long sigh.  
>"Michel told me that, on Wednesday, after their flight landed August and Cody were chased by Cody's fans and twenty minutes later Michel and Jerry found them in a janitor's closet, looking guilty. Rhodes recovered pretty fast, but August was absolutely glowing and seemed really out of it. Both their faces were red and they were on the floor." I looked up at Alex. What I didn't tell him was that after that call, I punched a giant hole in the tile wall of the restaurant we'd stopped at.<br>"Jesus, you don't think they..?" I shook my head.  
>"Have you seen Cody? Women fall at his feet." I sighed and fell back onto the couch.<br>"Well, in her defense, you slept with Michelle on Wednesday." Alex said.  
>"Dammit, I forgot about Michelle." I said, running my fingers through my hair. I'd turned off my phone because she'd been texting me every two minutes, telling me how much <em>fun<em> she'd had and how she was so glad that I'd finally asked her out.  
>"She called, again." Alex said. Michelle had gotten so desperate trying to reach me that she'd tried texting and calling Alex, asking if she could talk to me.<br>"She can't take a hint, can she?" I asked. Alex slipped his phone out of his pocket.  
>"Call her Mike, so she'll stop calling me." I picked up the phone, and turned it off.<br>"Problem solved." I said, tossing it back to Alex. Alex let out a long sigh.  
>"You'll have to talk to her sooner or later." He warned. I shrugged.<br>"It's nice to have someone on the back burner until I finally get August." Alex looked shocked.  
>"You can't treat her like that! Michelle is a person Mike. She has feelings." I laughed at him.<br>"You going touchy feely on me Alex? You've been watching too much _Gossip Girl_."  
>"This isn't going to end well for anyone." He said. "Mark my words." With that he stood up and walked over to his bed, putting in his iPod and crashing. I clicked the TV off and looked out the window at the city lights. I knew I wouldn't sleep. Wednesday, after Michel had called me, and Thursday it'd been the same thing. Everything I closed my eyes all I could think of was that idiot Cody screwing August. My August. I let out a long sigh.<br>August, who wanted nothing to do with me.  
>I sighed and turned the TV back on. It was some post Smack Down gossip show, and the main subject? Cody and August of course. Turns out a single, small camera had followed them all the way to the ambulance. The reporter was bragging that they were the only ones who'd gotten this 'special footage' that no one else had. I watched as they admitted that there was no sound, but they had a professional lip reader look over the tape and were going to have his analysis in the next few minutes. They just showed the footage over and over, talking about how a special correspondent had said Cody would need facial reconstruction surgery, his cheek bones were shattered, and his nose had about broken off. They also said August was being treated for shock. I just watched the footage, watching how intensely they stared at each other, the worry that clouded August's face and the way Cody had gripped her hand for dear life when she started to leave.<br>I thought again about August and Cody in the closet. That son of a bitch navigating his way around August's flawless body, knowing exactly what to do. Him taking her, when she should have been mine. It should have been me. That worthless little piece of shit. This was payback from the universe for him about to hit it and quit it with August. My hands, which had balled into fists relaxed as I let out a long sigh.  
>I thought about them in the restaurant, the way they'd both been so into what the other was saying. I thought back on Cody holding Augusts hand, how to anyone else, they seemed like newlyweds, so in love it was almost disgusting. I thought about how intensely Cody had gripped August's hand outside the ambulance, begged her not to leave him. Guys who plan to hit it and quit it don't do that. They turn off their phones, ignore the girl, and then call her for a late night booty call. <em>Exactly what I'm doing.<em> I thought bitterly. I looked back that the screen, the lip reader was on. The reporter asked him what August had said to get into the ambulance. I leaned forward, hanging in the silence as the man cleared his throat.  
>"Well, from my professional perspective, upon reviewing the tape I'd say she said "I'm his girlfriend."<br>"Let's roll the clip again and see." The reporter challenged. I watched as Augusts lips moved  
><em>I'm his girlfriend.<em>  
>My heart dropped to the floor. The words fit perfectly, much to the lip readers chagrin. The reporter's eyes lit up like the fourth of July.<br>"Well there you have it folks!" She cried. "Heard here first, the new ringside commentator, the stunning August Rose is the girlfriend of the dashing Cody Rhodes!"  
>"Well." The lip reader interrupted. "I wouldn't quite say that." The reporter looked pissed. "She was going to leave, until Cody begged her to stay. A girlfriend would know that she's allowed to ride in the ambulance. I would say that they're just very close friends. Probably no romantic interests at all."<br>"Well I guess only time will tell!" The reporter gushed, trying to save her story. "Are Cody and August an item? Will Cody ever wrestle again? Keep watching the WWE to find out! And stay tuned to WWE Aftermath, your home of all the juiciest WWE gossip, and thanks to our sponsors-"  
>I clicked the TV back off. The guy'd had a point. If August <em>was<em> Cody's girlfriend, she would have just jumped in the ambulance without a second thought.  
>But she hadn't.<br>I pulled my phone out and turned it back on. 37 NEW TEXT MESSAGES the screen proclaimed. 16 MISSED CALLS, 16 NEW VOICEMAIL MESSAGES. I let out a long sigh and flipped to my contact list. August's name showed up first. It was a long shot, but I decided to go for it. I laid down on the couch, starting to feel sleepy. I heard a voice answer on the third ring.  
>"Hello?" The voice said quietly.<br>"August?"  
>"No, this is Jerry. August is asleep. What do you want Mike?" I sighed. Of course. Jerry hated me, he thought I was just another punk ass kid who didn't belong in the WWE.<br>"I wanted to ask August how she was doing." I answered.  
>"She just watched her best friends face get smashed in, how would <em>you<em> be doing?"  
>"Is she going to be alright?" I asked.<br>"Physically, yes, mentally, I'm not sure. A psychologist is coming in tomorrow, she won't be there on Monday, I can tell you that much."  
>"It's that bad?" I asked.<br>"I have no idea when she'll be back in. She saw Cody's nose just hanging on by some pieces of skin." Jerry answered solemnly.  
>"Jesus Christ." I muttered. I let out a long sigh. "Will you tell her I called and told her that I hope she and Cody feel better soon?" Jerry let out a long sigh. He sounded like he was trying to decide something.<br>"She just woke up, how about you tell her yourself?"  
>"Really?" I asked, shocked.<br>"Yes, but keep in mind, they put her on some medication to calm her down because she was absolutely hysterical, so she's going to be a little out of it. Don't say anything about Cody or the match, or just the WWE in general."  
>"Okay." I agreed. I listened as the phone moved around, and then I heard her perfect voice.<br>"Hello?" August said.  
>"August, it's Mike." Even on medication I could hear the cold hate slither into her voice.<br>"What do _you_ want?" She asked.  
>"I wanted to tell you I hope you feel better." I said. "And I want to apologize about what happened on Wednesday-"<br>"Mike, what's there to apologize for? What do I care if you whore yourself around?" Her words stung my very core.  
>"Listen, August, I want to apologize because I… I meant what I said to you in the hotel room."<br>"And then you screwed Michelle." She interjected.  
>"And you screwed Cody!" I said, feeling the hate escalate in my voice. The other line was quiet for a long time. Then she spoke.<br>"It's none of your business, but I didn't sleep with Cody. I'm not like you." She said and then the line went flat. I looked at my phone. Michelle was on hold. I ignored the call and threw my phone out the window.  
>I laid my head down on the couch. She hadn't slept with Cody. She was still a virgin, ripe for the taking. "That idiot probably wouldn't have known what to do anyway." I said, chuckling. And then I fell into a well needed sleep.<br>_I stood at the beach. My toes dug into the white sand, the sun beating down on my face. The sea breeze was just what I needed. I looked around, the beach was deserted. It was just me, the sand dunes, and the rock formations so unique to Australia. I was about the leave when I saw her. August walked out of the ocean in a bikini that looked more like lingerie then a swimsuit. She slicked her wet hair back with one hand and smiled at me. "Hello handsome." She cooed. I started walking towards her, entranced. We met only a few inches from the water. She looked up at me from under her eyelashes. I grabbed her around the waist. And kissed her softly.__  
><em>_"Hello beautiful." I replied. She smiled coyly and started to unbutton my white shirt.__  
><em>_"Come swim with me." She begged. I slipped off my shirt and my rolled up jeans, so I was in nothing but my boxers. August walked back into the water and I followed without a second thought. When we were only a few inches in she looked back at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I grabbed her thighs and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around me, smiling coyly. I laid her down in the wet sand and kissed her again. I stopped and looked at her.__  
><em>_"Why are you so damn beautiful?" I asked. She laughed and pulled herself up, kissing me. I quickly undid the top of her bikini and kissed her throat, but when I looked back up, I saw my reflection in the water. I wasn't me at all, I was Cody. I jumped up, fear swallowing me, and then August was gone, and I was just looking at the white sand.__  
><em>_And then saw them. Cody had August and they were screwing- no, they were making love in a small cave in one of the rocks formations, lost in their own little world. They're bodies seemed to fit perfectly together as they moved, laughing and smiling the whole time. Their fingers interlocked in the soft sand. Suddenly I was right there as she whispered his name. I watched the entire time as he had August,_ MY _August, on the sand with that stupid grin on his face. He kissed her neck softly and she giggled and kissed him back passionately , the woman I cared so much about in Cody Rhodes' arms. I was forced to watch as he whispered,__  
><em>_"I love you August Moon Rose." My heart leapt into my throat. She wouldn't say it, would she? She rolled over top of him and looked down at him, smiling. Then she leaned over and whispered in his ear,__  
><em>_"I love you too, Cody Garrett Runnels." And then they were at it again. I suddenly rushed past the beach, I watched him propose to her and her say yes, I was at their wedding day, I was at their honeymoon in France, I was at the birth of their first child, I was there when their child graduated from college. I was there when they both sat, old and gray, side by side. And then I was at their graves. Their tombstone simply said 'True Love in its purest form' And then I was whisked back through it all, back to the beach. That was when I saw Cody's face, it wasn't the same, his nose was crooked and his cheekbones were flat. And August's hair was longer, mixing in with the sand as they proclaimed their love for each other. And that was when I knew I could never get her back._  
>"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I sat up. My eyes wide in total fear.<br>"Mike, what the hell? It's three in the morning." Alex grumbled. I put my head in my hands. I can't let them get to that beach. I can't let them fall in love or I'll never get August. I laid my head against the back of the couch. I had to see something.  
>"Alex, give me your phone." Alex groaned.<br>"Where's yours?"  
>"On the road in a thousand pieces, now give me your goddam phone." I pulled up the internet and went to the schedule for the next year and I felt my heart jump into my throat. We were going to be in Australia all right, that is to say, Cody and August would be in Australia while I was in New Zealand. I checked the date. Eight Months. I had eight months to stop what I'd seen from happening. I had eight months before August was beyond the Point of No Reclaiming. I looked at Alex's phone again. I knew what I had to do. I didn't care what it would take. I would make August mine before that idiot was even out of the hospital. I smiled, but then Alex's screen lit up again. It was Michelle. She was calling me at three in the morning. I ignored the call.<br>I had a woman to win over.


	10. Chapter 10

~august~  
><em>I was falling alone in the darkness. I couldn't see anything but blackness, but for some reason I wasn't afraid. I felt almost like I was flying even though I could tell I was falling. Then I heard someone above me. I rolled on to my back and saw Cody, falling with me. Then he was there next to me, I rolled back onto my stomach and I reached out to take his hands. But as we were reaching for each other Mike fell in between us and speared Cody. "She's mine!" He screamed. He grabbed Cody and punched him in the face. Cody reached over and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and returned the favor.<em>_  
><em>_"Stop it!" I heard myself scream. But they didn't listen to me. Then they were falling much faster than me. Cody and Mike both looked up at me, begging me to save them. I reached for both of them; but then they were gone. I could hear them scream as they plummeted out of my sight. And then the blackness rushed upon me and swallowed me whole._  
>"CODY!" I screamed, sitting up in the chair I'd dozed off in. Jerry, who'd told the nurses he'd stay with me since my parents said they wouldn't be showing up, woke up and ran over to me.<br>"August, are you alright?" I was panting from my terror. Jerry looked like I'd given him a heart attack. I looked at him.  
>"Yeah, just...a nightmare." I said.<br>"Do you want me to get a nurse?" I shook my head.  
>"They'll just give me more drugs." Jerry sighed.<br>"They're supposed to help you. You just saw Cody's face get crushed."  
>"I hate not being able to control my own thoughts." I said.<br>Jerry and I had been sitting here in the lobby for six hours while Cody was in surgery. They'd given me some medication earlier and it'd completely knocked me out. _Some treatment._ I thought bitterly. _Just knock you out so they don't have to deal with you._ Jerry had also come by with some clothes for me. So I was lounging in skinny jeans, a lace tank, my brown leather boots, and my leather jacket. Not exactly good pajamas, but it was better than a hospital gown. I clicked my nails against the arm of the chair. My stress had reduced them to stubs. I chuckled; I hadn't chewed my fingernails since I was eighteen and now it looked like I'd be starting again.  
>For some reason I thought of Mike. Who did he think he was? Calling me all high and mighty. He just wanted to find out if I'd screwed Cody yet. And what was with him giving me all the bull that he meant what he told me in the hotel room? Did he forget that he'd made me cry? But…<br>No. I couldn't think about that prick right now. I had to be there for Cody 100%. I didn't need that distraction. That's when I saw Claire, the nurse who'd first helped me. She walked towards Jerry and me with a grim expression on her face. I leapt up and ran to her. "How's Cody?" I asked. "Can I see him?" Claire shook her head.  
>"Cody's really not in good shape right now. His cheek bones were almost completely shattered, we had to put metal plates in just to keep the chips of them in place; his nose was completely broken off, only the skin held it on, so he has to have a plate in his nose until the cartilage heals. He's also missing four teeth; he'll have to get fake ones." When she saw that I didn't seem to care she continued. "What I'm trying to say is, he's pretty banged up honey, I don't know if it's good for you to see him right now." I covered my mouth with my hand. I felt like I was going to be sick. Claire put a hand on my shoulder. "His face will never be the same, but you saved his life dear." I looked up at Claire. Jerry and I had the same look of astonishment.<br>"What?" I asked. Claire nodded.  
>"The doctor said that if Cody hadn't looked up at you the brace would have shattered the top of his skull and killed him. I looked up at Claire, astonished. Somehow I still couldn't shake the fact that Cody's face was destroyed because of me. I swallowed nervously.<br>"I want to see him." I said. Claire bit her lip.  
>"I really don't think that's…" I looked into her eyes.<br>"Please, you have to understand." Claire sighed and saw that she wasn't going to win this.  
>"Alright, come with me." I followed the nurse as Jerry stayed in the lobby. We walked down a maze of hallways and corridors until Claire was convinced she'd found the right room. Before she opened the door she looked at me. "Remember, you saved his life." I nodded.<br>"I know."  
>"Also, he just got out from surgery, so he probably won't wake up for a few hours. I looked at Claire.<br>"Can I stay with him until he wakes up?" I asked. Claire sighed.  
>"I'll have to ask one of the doctors. But it should be fine." With that Claire opened the door and I walked in, Cody was fast asleep, she hadn't been kidding when she said he was banged up, he didn't even look like himself. "Remember." I turned to Claire. "You saved his life."<br>After Claire left I found a chair and pulled it next to Cody. I took his hand in mine and just looked at him. It broke my heart to see him like this. I could tell he was in pain, and the stitched up gashes on his face were an angry red, same with the stitches on his nose and cheeks. I looked at his hand, even it was pale and ghost like.  
>That's when I started to cry. This <em>was<em> my fault. If he hadn't looked up at me… Tears streamed down my face. "I'm so sorry Cody." I said, kissing his knuckles. "Cody, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I did this to you." Cody groaned in his sleep and I looked at him, but he didn't wake up. I looked at his broken face.  
>"Cody." I slowly said. "Cody, can you hear me?" He groaned again. I felt my eyes well up with tears again. "Cody. I think I know what you wanted to tell me, I knew the minute we kissed, and my answer is yes. I want to be with you too, but…" I bit my lip. My tears plopped down on his hospital pillow. "I don't think that you know what you're getting into here." I smiled. "I'm a complete neat freak, I'm loud and I don't know how not to voice my opinions, and I'd never get to see you." I felt my eyes well up with tears. "And I can't have kids. I was diagnosed with ovarian cancer when I was twenty and had to have a hysterectomy. So if we ended up being together, we'd never be able to be parents." I let out a long sigh. "What am I saying? I'm probably just reading too much into our kiss. That always seems to be the problem with me." The corner of Cody's mouth twitched.<br>I looked back up at his once perfect face. "Plus, you probably don't want to date a girl who has the parent issues I do. Did you know my parents are the reason I didn't go to Prom or Homecoming? Do you know why they're vegan? They're super religious, like the mom in _Carrie_, they're absolutely nuts. I know I told you that they're hippies, but that's only when it comes to how organic they are. They never let me go on dates or to parties or dances because they said that they were sinful and God didn't want me to. I told them I was done with all of it when I was eighteen and on my way to college and they told me that I was a demon. They smacked me every time I did something they didn't like, that they thought God didn't like." I looked back at Cody, who groaned again. "They legally disowned me. They didn't even come to the hospital when I had to have my surgery. No one ever even came to pick me up because they assumed my parents disowned me because I was a terrible person. My aunt Susan called and told me she was disappointed in me, she told me it had happened because I was a terrible person and I was being punished." I wiped the tears off my cheeks. "They called last week and told me I was a whore because my grandmother told them about how Mike blew a kiss to me on TV. They took the time to call me for the first time in seven years just to tell me I was a worthless whore." I rubbed Cody's knuckled with my thumb. "I don't know why I'm telling you this." I looked back at Cody. "I guess you're just really easy to talk to, especially when you're unconscious and I know you can't hear me." I took Cody's hand and weaved my fingers through his. Our hands fit together perfectly. It was like we were made to fit together. I chuckled.  
>"You're probably really wishing you hadn't gotten involved with a girl like me. "First I lied to you about my parents, then I got your face broken…" I felt my eyes getting watery again; then I laid on his chest and cried. "Cody this is all my fault I'm so sorry." I said quietly. I sat up after a few minutes and leaned over him, so our faces were only inches apart. I looked at his face, trying to replace it with the face he'd had before I helped destroy it. I took Cody's hand and held it to my heart and drifted into an uneasy sleep.<br>"August." I opened my eyes to see Jerry kneeling down next to me. I was still in Cody's room and he was still asleep. "The psychiatrist is here." I shook my head.  
>"I'm fine Jerry I don't need to see him." Jerry sighed.<br>"You can't go back to work until you talk to him." I sighed and looked at Cody.  
>"Can I stay here?"<br>"Well, August, there's another thing…" Jerry said sadly.  
>"What?"<br>"Cody's father, Dusty, is here to take Cody back to Georgia to recover." I looked at Jerry in disbelief.  
>"Is he mad at me?" I asked. Jerry shook his head.<br>"He's mad at Ray for not performing the trick right. He's glad you saved his sons life. I looked at Cody.  
>"But at what cost?" I asked no one.<br>"Well, Dusty wants to meet you. But he also needs to take Cody home, his mother is worried sick." I looked back at Cody. _At least you have parents that love you._ I thought sadly.  
>"Alright." I said. Jerry motioned to someone at the door and Dusty Rhodes walked in.<br>He looked nothing like Cody, except for his eyes I wouldn't have even thought they were related. Dusty looked at me, his eyes sad.  
>"Are you Miss Rose?" He asked. I nodded and stood, letting my fingers slip from Cody's. Dusty shook my hand and smiled. "Thank you for saving my son." I was shocked. Dusty was a hall of fame wrestler. I felt honored. Dusty wrapped in a huge hug. "Thank you so much." I hugged Dusty back. Dusty pulled away and put his hands on my shoulders. "Cody talks about you all the time." I blushed.<br>"Really?" I asked in disbelief. Dusty nodded.  
>"He never shuts up about you. But you're much prettier then he told us." Dusty smiled. "I can see why he's so crazy about you. I hate to take him away from you, but his mother's hysterical. You understand."<br>"Of course." Dusty smiled.  
>"I'd invite you to stay with us until he gets better, but you have to work, I understand. I'm sure Cody will too." I nodded.<br>"I hope so."  
>"I'll give you a moment to say goodbye. Come on Jerry, let's go get a cup of coffee." I watched as Dusty and Jerry walked out, chatting like old friends. I walked back over to Cody. I leaned over and whispered in his ear.<br>"Cody…" I looked up at him. "I'll see you in three months when you get better, okay?" I faked a smile. "I'm going to miss you. Who's going to keep Mike away from me?" I chuckled at my pathetic joke. Then I reached over and held his hand. "Don't you worry about me Cody. I'm sure I'll be fine." I kissed his knuckles and fought back my tears. "Cody… I'm so sorry." I bit my lip. "I don't deserve to be with you Cody. Look what I already did to you. I don't want to see you in anymore pain because of me. So… Goodbye." Then I leaned over and gently kissed Cody, so I wouldn't hurt him anymore. I felt a tear drop from my eye and land on his cheek. I pulled back and watched as he grunted. He was going to wake up any minute now. I had to get out of here, for his own good. I walked out and as his hand slipped from mine I could have sworn that he tried to weakly grip my hand,  
>But it was probably just my imagination.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

::Mike::  
>I took in a deep breath of the fresh Mississippi air. It was Monday, two weeks after Cody's accident, and I hadn't heard anything about August except that she had been cleared by a psychologist to come back to work in another week. How did I know that? Well I have my ways. (Michel Cole) But anyway, I was hoping that, just maybe, she would be here tonight. So, just in case, I was in my best suit. I had been doing my best to avoid Michelle, staying in my dressing room and having Riley go out and scout to see if he saw August. I had been on Google to see which of her stock photos were most popular. To my chagrin, my favorite was the most viewed.<br>It was a headshot. August's eyes are lost in thought and glimmering, and she's looking just to the side of the camera. Her hand is under her chin and she looks like she's day dreaming about something. She looks absolutely beautiful. I let out a long sigh and put my phone back in my pocket. I had to steal her away from Cody. I had completely fallen for her, which has never happened to me before. It was really kind of terrifying.  
>Especially considering she kind of hates me.<br>I decided to go get a status report from Alex. He'd been gone for almost a half hour now. I wasn't supposed to wrestle tonight, but I was scheduled to talk and just make fun of John, then he was going to come out and attack me and I was supposed to lose again. Same old same old. I opened my door and snuck out into the hallway. I grabbed the nearest techie, a small girl with green eyes and wild red hair tied into a crazy bun. She looked up at me.  
>"Can I help you Mr. Mizanin?" She asked.<br>"Do you know where Michelle Cool is?" I asked. She looked at me sadly.  
>"She's crying in her dressing room, Lea is in there with her it's not pretty." I bit my lip. I hated to do this to someone, but Michelle was totally expendable and I didn't really care if she hated me. I looked back at the girl.<br>"Is Ms. Rose here tonight?" I asked. The girl's eyes lit up.  
>"Oh yes she is! She's in her dressing room. I can't believe that she's here after…" She looked around and whispered behind her hand to me. I leaned in closer, I felt like I was back in high school. "I guess at the hospital she was so hysterical they had to put her under. It wasn't good. And she was covered in so much of Cody's blood that some of the doctors thought that <em>she<em> was the one who got her face broken." I stood there, shocked.  
>"Thanks." I said. The girl nodded and walked off. I stood back up and started for August's dressing room when I saw Lea, Michelle's best friend. I ducked into a small room and bumped into none other than August.<br>As usual, she looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was wavy and she had on a simple blue dress with a shallow v neck, an ivory tied belt around her waist, and the bottom was pleated the rest of the way to her knees. She also had small pearl earrings, ivory colored heels, and a small necklace with a single pearl on the end that hung in the hollow of her throat. I looked back up and saw her eyes, icy with hate.  
>"What are you doing in here?" She muttered.<br>"I could ask you the same thing." August let out a long sigh.  
>"Lea and Michelle are on a witch hunt for me. Michelle is convinced I'm the reason you're not calling her back."<br>"Likewise. Hiding from Michelle and Lea I mean. This is a good hiding spot, how'd you find it?"  
>"Techie friend of mine." She admitted. I softy moved past August and looked around. The room looked like an abandoned dressing room. August had only the one small overhead light on and other than that the room was bare and dusty. I looked back at August.<br>"I thought you weren't going to be here tonight?"  
>"I wasn't. But I don't want to lose my job." She said.<br>"Yep, that would suck, not just for you."  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked walking up to me.<br>"Well, I'd be devastated if you left." I admitted. August laughed quietly.  
>"That's funny, considering the joy you get out of tormenting me."<br>"You're tormenting me every time you say Cody's name." I said, my smile gone. August folded her arms and looked at me.  
>"Really?"<br>"Really."  
>"Cody." She said.<br>"Now you're just being rude."  
>"Cody. Cody. Cody."<br>"And we are back in the third grade." August smiled weakly, but tried to hide it.  
>"I think I'd rather deal with Lea and Michelle." She said, reaching for the door. I put my hand over hers, she shuddered slightly.<br>"Why do you hate me so much?"  
>"If I list every reason I'll be late, so if you'll excuse me." I put my arm out in front of hers.<br>"Not so fast, maybe I want to talk to you."  
>"Well I don't want to talk to you." Her bluntness was more painful then a smack across the face.<br>"What would it take for you to go on a date with me?" I asked. August looked at me like I had horns sticking out of my head.  
>"I thought we already discussed this? I wouldn't go out with you if we were the last two people on the planet and our offspring was the only hope for the continuation of mankind." I took in a sharp breath.<br>"That might be a little hard for me to pull off. Is there anything else I can do to convince you?" August looked at me, eyes narrowed.  
>"Probably not unless you're a hypnotist."<br>"I could learn for you." August looked at me, sizing me up.  
>"One date?" She asked.<br>"One date."  
>"No funny business."<br>"We'd only go as far as you wanted." August thought about this, then shook her head.  
>"I wouldn't go on a date with you if you beat John Morrison and Jack Sawgger in a tornado handicap match." With that she walked out of the small room and the gears bagan to turn.<br>A handicap match means that one guy is against two other guys, who are on a team. In a normal handicap match the two guys have to tag each other to be in the ring and are in one at a time. But a tornado match means that they're both in the ring at the same time, it's almost impossible to win for the one guy. I smiled evilly. I had plan, because believe it or not, there's a brain behind this great face.  
>I was scheduled to talk at the beginning of the night, so I went and hid back in my dressing room until some tech guy came and led me to the stairs that took me to the stadium. When I heard my music I walked out, cocky grin as usual.<br>If I knew the general manager of Raw like I thought I did, well, as well as you can know someone who talks through email and no one knows who they are, then they'd listen to me. I walked out and looked at August, Michel must have made some smart comment because August laughed sarcastically.  
>I had told Alex to wait this one out, that I'd be flying solo. His not being there is what first made August suspicious. I was handed a mike and waited until everyone quieted down. "Hello Jackson Mississippi!" I said, they screamed again. "Now, tonight I was going to talk about John Cena, but I've been doing that for weeks. So I had another idea, and I think our general manager will agree with me that it's, well, <em>awesome.<em>" I looked over at one of the techies. He was mouthing 'What the Hell are you doing?'  
>"Now, as you all know if you saw Raw three weeks ago, I have a bit of a crush on our lovely new commentator Miss Rose." I waved. "Hi August." She was glaring at me. "She's… something else." The audience laughed. "Now, I asked Miss Rose earlier if she would go on a date with me. That's it, just one date." Some guy holldered,<br>"What'd she say!" I sighed and gave the camera my puppy eyes.  
>"She said she wouldn't go on a date with me if I won a tornado handicap match against John Morrison and Jack Swagger." The audience booed. "I know, I know, but hear me out." I looked up at the lights. "General Manager, whoever you are. I was thinking we could make this a real match, and maybe if I won it she'd change her mind." I put my arms out dramatically. "It's all in your hands now GM." There were a few seconds before the lights in the stadium flicked twice accompanied by two beeps. The sign we'd gotten an email from the GM. Michel Cole opened the laptop we use to communicate with the general manager and spoke into the mike.<br>"I've just received an email, from the ananomous Raw General manager. And I quote…" Michel looked up at me. "Well Miz, as much as I hate to agree with you you have a point. I'm getting really sick of you and John Cena. So, sorry August, I'm giving him his match, and you're going on a date with the winner or winners."  
>I smiled.<br>"But."  
>My smile dropped.<br>"Since you're friends with Morrison and Swagger I don't think that's a fair match, they may just give it to you. So I decided that, since August and Cody are such good friends, I'd bring Cody's two closest friends to fight you. And believe me, they're out for blood." Michel looked up at me.  
>"Well who is it?"<br>"That's the end of the email." Michel shrugged. Then lights flicked again. Michel opened the new email. "I've received another email from the general manager. And I quote, Don't worry Miz, they're going to be fighting you after Dolph Ziggler and Kofi, so I suggest you go get changed. And keep in mind that if they win, they can either go on the date with August themselves, or transfer it to someone else. It's their call. And August." Michel looked over at her. "I really hope they win, for your sake."  
>With that we cut to a commercial and I walked back to my dressing room, Alex walked up to me. "What the Hell was that?" I smiled and patted his shoulder.<br>"Getting what I want." I answered smugly. Alex looked pissed. "What's wrong with you?" Alex looked like he was going to give me what for. But then closed his mouth. I raised my eyebrows expectantly. "Well?"  
>"Nothing." He said.<br>"You're lying."  
>"Nothing that I can talk to you about."<br>"Aw, come on now Alex! You can talk to me, I promise I won't get offended." I said slipping out of my jacket and starting to unbutton my shirt. "Now where are my wrestling trunks?" Alex reached in a cupboard and pulled them out. "Ah, thanks. Now what were you going to say?"  
>"You can't keep doing this."<br>"Doing what?"  
>"Collecting women like baseball cards! You have no concerns about their feelings Mike! Michelle is a wreck! August just watched Cody's face busted in and you're trying to get a date with her? What the Hell is wrong with you? Do you try to just be a complete douche bag?" I looked at Alex.<br>"Is it out of your system now?"  
>"No. I want to know why." I shrugged slipping off my shirt and wrapping my wrist tape on.<br>"Michelle was just, there, August is the main goal here. Michelle's a stepping stone to get to the end destination."  
>"Are you listening to yourself?" Alex hollered. "You have no soul!"<br>"You really need to stop reading Nicholas Spark books Alex, it's killing your swag."  
>"I can't believe you." Alex said finally. "You are a disgusting excuse for a human being."<br>"Thank you." Alex just looked at me for a while. "I have to change into my trunks now, and I don't really feel comfortable with you in here while I'm naked." Alex sighed.  
>"August loves Cody and you know it Mike." That was it. I spun around and shoved my finger in his face. All I saw was red.<br>"Don't you _ever_ say that again, do you understand me?" I screamed. "She doesn't love him!" I looked back into the mirror. "At least she won't when I'm done with her." Alex just shook his head.  
>"Someone really hurt you Mike. And I hope she knows that she's created a monster." And with that Alex walked out, slamming the door behind him. I looked back at myself in the mirror. I thought back to when I was sixteen, and convinced I was in love…<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

::Mike::  
><em>Parma, Ohio<em>_  
><em>_June, 1996__  
><em>_I sat in my room, hiding and looking out the window, just watching at her. The way her long brown hair flowed in the wind as she ran and jumped in her pool. I bit my lip. She was so beautiful it almost seemed unfair. Her bright green eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she smiled, and then she kissed Jeffery Douglas.__  
><em>_Her name was Rachel, Rachel Townsmen. She was in my biology class at school and she was my next door neighbor. Tomorrow was the last day of our sophomore year and I wanted nothing more than to see her break up with that idiot Jeffery. He was a junior, senior tomorrow after 12:35, and the new captain of the football team.__  
><em>_I hated his stinking football loving guts.__  
><em>_They'd been going out since Rachel and I were freshmen. I'd hated him then too. He was tall, blonde, and stupid. I guess that's how Rachel liked her guys. But little did she know that he had been going behind her back with her older sister Debbie. I'd seen it.__  
><em>_Debbie, unlike Rachel, wasn't beautiful at all. She had brown eyes and bleached blonde hair. She dressed like a prostitute, but I guess guys like Jeffery like that. But I don't. I like girls like Rachel, who are effortlessly beautiful. But I had seen Jeffery come over when Rachel wasn't home and watched as he and Debbie went into the shack by the pool where they keep their swimsuits. I could imagine what they'd been doing. Those two couldn't keep their mitts off each other.__  
><em>_I watched as Rachel, poor, innocent Rachel, who had no idea, kissed him again. They acted like newlyweds, not teenagers. But I had a plan. I had taken pictures of Jeffery and Debbie kissing and I had invited Rachel over tonight and I was going to tell her. And then I was going to confess that I'd loved her since fifth grade. (Well, what I thought was love at the time)__  
><em>_I bit my lip. She said she'd be over at five, and it was four fifteen. I waited until Jeffery left, and then I ran over to my closet. I had to look perfect today; I had to win her over. I had borrowed my dad's shaving cream, even though I had no facial hair to speak of, and my face was still stinging from the aftershave. I had dabbed on some cologne and looked at my closet in dismay. I decided on a Kurt Cobain white concert tee and plaid shorts. I looked in the mirror and frowned. My brown hair was flat and looked dead. I ran into my bathroom and put gel in it, spiking it every which way until I was convinced I looked good.__  
><em>_I took another deep breath. I could do this. Rachel and I were friends. We had been since elementary school. And I'd seen her with a slew of bad boyfriends. But I'd never been on a single date except asking girls to dances. I felt like my heart was going to explode. Then I heard the knock on the door.__  
><em>_I rushed downstairs and took a moment to compose myself, and then I opened the door. Rachel was stunning, as usual. Her hair was tied back in a fishtail braid and she had on a green sundress over her bikini. "Hey Mike." I swallowed nervously.__  
><em>_"Hey." She stepped inside and looked around.__  
><em>_"Are your parents home?" I shook my head.__  
><em>_"They went golfing."__  
><em>_"Oh, well what did you want to talk to me about?" I closed the door and led her over to my couch in the living room.__  
><em>_"Rachel." My stomach dropped. "There's not an easy way to say this."__  
><em>_"What is it Mike?" She asked; her eyes big with interest.__  
><em>_I pulled out the picture and gave it to her. Her smile fell and I watched her heart break. "Jeffery is cheating on you, with Debbie." Rachel looked up at me, her eyes angry.__  
><em>_"Where did you get this?"__  
><em>_"I took it. Rachel Jeffery is cheating on you."__  
><em>_"You were spying on my boyfriend?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.__  
><em>_"Rachel, HE'S CHEATING ON YOU! Why am I the bad guy here?" Rachel stood up and tore the picture in half. "What are you doing?"__  
><em>_"I can't believe you'd do this Mike. This is a fake, or these are actors or something!" I stood up with her.__  
><em>_"Are you listening to yourself? He's cheating on you! Why don't you believe me?"__  
><em>_"You've been trying to turn me against Jeffery since freshman year!"__  
><em>_"Rachel, I'm trying to help you! I know you deserve better than this!" I hollered.__  
><em>_"What gives you the right to tell me how to live my life Mike?"__  
><em>_"Because I love you!" Rachel looked at me, stunned.__  
><em>_"What did you just say?"__  
><em>_"I love you Rachel. I always have, and it kills me to see you not care that Jeffery is using you!" Rachel shook her head.__  
><em>_"I can't believe you'd stoop this low." And then she ran out of my house. I ran to the door.__  
><em>_"RACHEL!"__  
><em>_We moved to Cleveland three weeks later, and I thought I'd never see Rachel again.__  
><em>_-__  
><em>_Los Angles, California__  
><em>_March, 2005__  
><em>_I was sitting by the pool at my house in L.A. when I got the phone call. I didn't recognize the number.__  
><em>_"Hello?" I asked. The voice was eerily familiar.__  
><em>_"Mike, is that you?" It was Rachel.__  
><em>_"Rachel…"__  
><em>_"It's good to hear your voice Mike."__  
><em>_"Rachel, I can't believe it's you! How've you been? What's it been, 11 years now?"__  
><em>_"Just about. Um, listen, I'm in L.A… I saw you on TV and was wondering if you're free and maybe wanted to get a cup of coffee with me."__  
><em>_"I'd love to! Where are you? I can come pick you up-"__  
><em>_"I can just meet you by the Starbucks on the corner of 21st and Hollywood."__  
><em>_"Great! I'll see you there in ten minutes!" I leapt up, ran into my house, and got dressed. Then I hopped into my car and sped off.__  
><em>_I knew Rachel right away, her hair was still long and her eyes were still the same emerald green, but they'd gotten dull. I sat down across from her. She smiled.__  
><em>_"Mike. It's great to see you again."__  
><em>_"It's great to see you too, so what have you been doing?"__  
><em>_"Oh, you know, little of this, little of that. But look at you! Mr. Hollywood, who would have guessed?"__  
><em>_"Not me, that's for sure." Rachel laughed. We shot the bull for a good two or three hours until the Starbucks guy finally kicked us out. Then we walked around downtown L.A. and just talked. I drove Rachel to my house and her jaw about hit the floor.__  
><em>_"You live here?"__  
><em>_"Yep." I answered modestly.__  
><em>_"Mike this is incredible." She walked inside and twirled around. But then she looked at me and her smile dropped. "Mike, I need to talk to you about something." I led her into the living room and sat her down on the couch, the scene was painfully familiar. "Mike, I'm in a bad place with some worse people." I looked at her and understood why her eyes were dull and lifeless.__  
><em>_"Its drugs isn't it?" She nodded.__  
><em>_"After you left, I confronted Jeffery about him Debbie, he told me that she was prettier than me, and he'd only wanted me to get to her. I felt so bad that I got into pot. But then it stopped working and someone showed me heroin and…" I hugged her as she cried.__  
><em>_"Rachel I had no idea. I'm so sorry." Rachel hugged me.__  
><em>_"I need money or they're going to kill my daughter." I pulled back and looked at her.__  
><em>_"You have a daughter?" She nodded and pulled out her wallet and flipped it open to a picture of a beautiful little girl who was no more than three, she looked just like Rachel.__  
><em>_"Her name is Michelle," She smiled at me. "After my best friend. She's three and a half next week." Then Rachel started to cry again. "They're going to kill her Mike! I hate to ask you but I didn't know who else to go to." I sighed sadly.__  
><em>_"How much do you need?"__  
><em>_"$50,000." I bit my lip. That was a lot of money, even for me. But, it was Rachel and she needed my help. And I felt like this was partially my fault.__  
><em>_"Alright. Can you take a check?" She nodded. I went into the other room and pulled out my checkbook and gave her the check. Rachel wrapped me in a huge hug.__  
><em>_"Thank you so much Mike. You have no idea what this means to me." I wrapped my arms around Rachel. She looked up at me and kissed me. I was a little taken back. But then she kissed me again and this time I kissed her back, it felt so right it was scary. We fell over onto the couch and I'm sure you can imagine what happened.__  
><em>_The next morning I sent Rachel off with the money. She promised to call me and gave me another short kiss. I told her I was excited to meet Michelle. Then before she left she turned back to me.__  
><em>_"Mike, remember all those years ago when you told me you loved me?"__  
><em>_"Of course I do."__  
><em>_"Did you mean it?" I walked over and wrapped her in another hug.__  
><em>_"With all my heart." And I watched as she got into the taxi and it drove off to the airport.__  
><em>_That was the last time I ever saw her.__  
><em>_The next day the police came and asked me if I had seen this woman and held up a picture of Rachel. I said I had, and they gave me news that shattered my heart. Rachel was a professional con artist. She'd been going around the country with this plot that her daughter had been kidnapped by the drug cartels and she needed money or they would kill her.__  
><em>_"This can't be right." I said. "Rachel would never do that." I looked at one of the police officers. "She had a picture…"__  
><em>_"It's her niece. Rachel's daughter is living with her father in witness protection." I shook my head.__  
><em>_"But…"__  
><em>_"How much did she steal from you Mr. Mizanin? $5000?" I swallowed nervously.__  
><em>_"$50,000."__  
><em>_"And you just gave it to her? Just like that?"__  
><em>_"She was my best friend when I was a kid, I never thought…" My head was reeling, how could Rachel do this to me? I thought we were friends. "I was in love with her."__  
><em>_"You have no idea how much we've heard that one. She'll get a guy to feel sorry for her, get the money, sleep with him, and then she's gone. Did she say where she was going?"__  
><em>_"She has to cash the check."__  
><em>_"You gave her a check?" The police officer asked. I nodded. He looked at his partner. "This could be our break Anderson!" He turned back to me. "Thank you mister Mizanin. We'll make sure you get your money back."__  
><em>_"Thank you." I said. I closed the door when I was back in my house and sunk to the floor. Rachel, the girl I loved, had conned me and didn't even give a shit. Then, for the first time in ten years, I cried. I sat there and cried for a good three hours. When I was done I went into my room and ripped a picture of Rachel and I from seventh grade to shreds. I refused to ever fall in love again. It hurt too damn much. I would treat women as coldly as Rachel had treated me. If I couldn't have true love,__  
><em>_no one could._


	13. Chapter 13

||ALEX||  
>I stormed out of Mike's dressing room. I couldn't believe him! The way he treated women was absolutely horrible. I was stalking to the parking lot to blow off some steam when Lea and Michelle ran up to me.<br>"Where the Hell is Mike?" Lea demanded. You know what? I was sick of hiding him.  
>"He's in his dressing room." Lea put her hand on the doorknob. "Be careful." I warned. "He might be naked."<br>"Oh who cares?" Michelle hollered and threw open the door. I assumed Mike wasn't dressed, because I could hear him scream from where I was almost twenty feet away. I laughed and kept walking. I kept going until I saw a monitor of the show. Mike had better hurry up; Dolf and Kofi were almost done. When Kofi pinned Dolf for what felt like the hundredth time, the camera cut to Michel, Jerry, and August.  
>"Well we still have a very…interesting matchup next, right August?" Michel said looking at August. She glared at him coldly.<br>"That's right; we have a historic match next." Jerry said, breaking up Michel and August's glare-off. "For the first time, a match will be used to decide who can go on a date with our very own August Rose! And we don't even know who Miz's opponents are!" August smiled angrily.  
>"Lucky me." She said sarcastically.<br>"Well, if I were you, I would hope it's not Undertaker and Kane."  
>"Just as long as it's not Miz, I do not care." She said bluntly. I chuckled. She hated Mike almost as much as I did. I wouldn't have to worry about her at all.<br>But, then again, I had seen Mike woo women who I thought would never fall for him. I thought about when I'd seen her after her first show. She'd seemed so mystified about Mike's kiss. I let out a long sigh. Now that Cody was gone Mike had free reign, no more Cody being the barrier. All I could do was hope that August wasn't as stupid as the girls Mike was usually into.  
>In case you're wondering, no. I don't like August like that. She's very pretty, and smart. But I can tell that she's in love with Cody, so I'm not getting on that boat. Besides, who do you think I am? Mike? Just as long as she didn't end up with him I would be happy.<br>I've had to watch Mike use women like tissues and see how destroyed they are afterwards. The worst part is they're always the most incredible women. Beautiful, talented, funny, women some men would die for. And Mike couldn't care less. But I'd never seen him this determined to get someone before. Usually if a girl rejects him, he'll give it one more shot and then call it quits and bang a supermodel.  
>But not with her.<br>His determination was more than a little creepy. I don't even know how he'd gotten her phone number. I know I sure as hell didn't give it to him, but I do have it. What? Hey, she gave it to me. She said if I ever wanted to vent about Mike, she'd listen. See why I don't want that douche bag to even get near her? No one has ever been that nice to me before that had just met me.  
>Besides, it's not just me. She seems to be like everyone's sister they never had. Even though she's friends with Cody, a lot of the Divas love her. Kelly Kelly bought her three separate bouquets of flowers when she was on psych leave and sent them to her. Evan Bourne called her every other day just to talk to her and see if there was anything she needed. Justin Gabriel, who I have never seen show an emotion other then anger or arrogance, was worried sick that she might be gone for good. And then there was Mike, who was trying to force her to go out with him right after she saw her boyfriends face get shattered. Do I have a great boss or what?<br>While I was thinking about this Mike walked up to me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. He had his bulldog face, which meant he was royally pissed. "You son of a bitch. You told her where I was?"  
>"Mike, do you see the giant star on your door that says 'The Miz'? I didn't have to show her anything." Mike glared at me for a while longer.<br>"I'll deal with you later." Then his cocky grin came back. "I have a woman to win." As he was walking away, against my better judgment I spoke.  
>"No matter how many matches you win Mike, it won't make her love you." Mike stopped dead in his tracks. <em>Oh God, here it comes.<em> I thought. Mike simply kept walking and told me,  
>"We'll see about that." When he was gone I turned back to the monitor. He'd told me that he was flying solo on this one and that he didn't want me to come help him, even if he was going to lose.<br>You have to understand, this isn't like Mike at all. We usually have an agreement that if he's about to lose I have to help him. It's in my contract. But if it meant August wouldn't have to go on a date with him, I was all for it. I watched the monitor as he walked out, cocky as usual and hopped into the ring, making a kissy face at August, who scowled. Jerry and Michel laughed.  
>"So who do you think his opponents are Lawler?" Michel asked.<br>"Well, for August's sake, someone who'll win."  
>"What do you think August?" Michel asked.<br>"As long as whoever they are can beat him," She pointed to Mike. "I do not care." Jerry laughed.  
>"Well, we'll be seeing here in a few minutes. So stay tuned." Jerry said. They cut to a commercial, so Mike was still in the ring waiting for his opponents. He leaned over the rope and said something to August. She ignored him and talked to Jerry. Mike frowned. I chuckled to myself. No matter how smooth he was she wanted nothing to do with him, it was hilarious.<br>Mike tried to cover by showing off for the audience, half booed, half cheered. Finally the camera swung to August Michel and Jerry.  
>"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw." August proclaimed. "Where we're just about to have a very interesting match, right Jerry?"<br>"That's right August. The Miz will be facing two mystery opponents in a tornado tag team handicap match."  
>"And the winner, or winners, will be going on a date with our very own August Rose." Michel finished. "And we're just about to find out who Miz's opponents are." Just as Michel finished the music started and I bit back a smile. Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase Jr., Cody's two tag team partners back when he was on a team called The Legacy, walked out. The camera cut to Mike, who looked like he'd just peed his pants.<br>Since this was a handicap match, that meant disqualification didn't count, so Mike was pretty much screwed. First of all, Randy Orton is a psycho. He will do anything to win, and his thighs are about the size of most people's waists. Ted DiBiase wasn't insanely good or anything, but with Randy Mike had no chance in Hell unless he pulled a Hail Mary. I just stood there in awe. The camera cut to August again, who had a huge grin on her face. She doesn't like Randy or Ted, they're both married. But she did know that they could beat Mike, and would probably transfer the date to Cody since neither of them could really take it. Then the bell rang and the match started.  
>I have to give Mike points. He didn't try to run away or anything. He took it like a champ as Randy and Ted beat the living shit out of him. I noticed every once in a while the camera would cut to August, who looked like she disapproved of this match more and more as it went on. Then she started to look worried. I shook my head. She didn't feel sorry for Mike, did she? The guy was a total douche bag who needed a good beating like this to show him some humility.<br>I know that sounds harsh, but trust me, it's true. But no matter how hard they hit him, not matter how bad they beat him, Mike kept getting up. Even when they took the steel chair (Which is breakaway plastic, but it still hurts) to the back of his head, even when he started bleeding, he didn't quit. Every time they would go in for the pin and think they had it, Mike would kick out. He looked like he'd just been mugged.  
>I could tell Randy and Ted were as shocked as I was that he wasn't giving up. He just wouldn't quit. But then Randy set Mike up for the RKO, there was no way he was going to get up from that, it knocked me out cold once. Randy immediately slammed Mikes face into the mat and flipped him over. Mike looked like he was out. The ref started to count,<br>"One! Two! Th-" Mike slipped his shoulder off the ground just and the ref's hand was about to graze the mat. Ted responded by slamming his foot down on Mike's stomach. Mike coughed and blood splattered all over Ted's leg. Then Mike sat up and smiled; his mouth full of blood. He spat blood onto the mat.  
>"Is that all you little bitches got?" He said. Randy picked him up, but Mike punched him right in the face. Ted then grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the mat.<br>"C'mon Mike." I heard her voice as the camera swung to August. "C'mon Mike, you don't have to do this!" Ted, Randy and Mike all looked at her. She was trying to maintain her professionalism, but you could tell she wanted to cry. She shook her head. "Not for me." Randy took Mike's distraction as a sign and kicked Mike in the balls. He coughed and the ref promptly told Randy he was disqualified. Even without disqualification, there are some things you just can't do. The ref shoved Randy out of the ring, but he didn't leave. He just stood there, watching Mike like a cat watching a mouse.  
>Ted bent over to pick Mike, who'd crumpled onto the mat, back up. But Mike gave him a giant kick in the face instead. He stood back up and glared DiBiase down. He gestured for Ted to come over. Ted looked at Randy, then back at Mike, and lunged.<br>Big mistake.  
>Mike grabbed Ted and used his speed to flip him over. Ted groaned on the mat. Mike picked him back up and threw him into the turnbuckle. You could hear Ted's back crack as he hit it. Mike then grabbed one of the chairs he'd been beaten with earlier and slammed Ted in the face with it. Ted collapsed onto the ground. Mike then ran up onto the top rope and jumped, slamming his elbow into Ted's back. Ted screamed. Mike grabbed Ted and pulled him into the center of the ring and went for the pin.<br>It was about this time that Randy knew that He and Ted were going to lose, so he ran over to where August was and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.  
>"C'mon sweetie, someone wants to see you."<br>"What the Hell are you doing?" She hollered. He picked her up like she was a bag of flour. And took off running towards the entrance to the backstage area. This was about the time the ref had said "three!" and Mike stood up in victory. When he didn't see August, he was confused. He turned around to see Randy with August over his shoulder.  
>"Looking for her?" He asked. Randy was intent not to lose this, no matter what the cost. Mike suddenly got a look in his eyes I'd never seen before. Randy smirked. "Come and get her." He turned around and was about to leave when Mike grabbed one of the chairs and ran faster then I'd ever seen him run before.<br>"Hey Randy!" Randy turned around only to be smashed in the face with the chair. He let go of August and she went flying through the air. Mike reached out and caught her in his arms. She looked up at him with a look of awe that I've seen too many times before. The audience went wild screaming and cheering for Mike. But he didn't notice. The only thing he saw was August. It was like there was nothing else in the world to him.  
>He'd won.<br>Then he coughed; getting blood on August's dress, and snapped back to reality. He set her down and smiled. He said something to her, but the fans were so loud you couldn't hear what it was. But she smiled and nodded, and Mike gave her a quick hug, and then left the ring.  
>I turned and ran over to where he'd come in. God damn, he looked like he'd been hit by a train. He smiled, his teeth red with blood.<br>"I did it." I chuckled.  
>"You sure did, now let's get you to the doctor." As we were walking, me supporting him under one arm since he could barely stand, curiosity got the better of me.<br>"What did you tell her?"  
>"Huh?" Mike asked.<br>"Outside the ring, after you caught her, what did you tell her?" Mike smiled.  
>"I told her I'd pick her up at eight." Even though I'd never seen Mike like this before, I was still worried. I didn't want August to end up like Michelle when Mike found someone new to chase after. But Mike was halfway to Hell, and I decided not to say anything. I got Mike to the doctor then stepped outside. I assumed from the mobs of people that the show was over. I let out a long sigh.<br>"August Rose, you better be smarter than the rest of them." Then I stood up and went back inside.


	14. Chapter 14

~august~  
>After the show was over I was still sitting at the announcers table. I still couldn't believe what had happened. The beating Mike had taken for me… I suddenly felt really guilty, yet another guy was messed up because of me. Jerry then set his hand on my shoulder and I snapped back to reality.<br>"You alright?" He asked. I nodded.  
>"Just still trying to figure out what just happened, that's all."<br>"Well, you might want to get that blood off of you." I looked down at me dress, spattered with Mike's blood. I sighed.  
>"My dry cleaning lady is going to think I'm a serial killer." Jerry chuckled.<br>"Get home safe August."  
>"You too Jerry." I sat there for a few more minutes before I decided to get up and head back to the hotel. On my way to my dressing room I was slammed into a wall. I looked up to see Michelle and Layla. Oh shit was I in trouble. Michelle grabbed me by the hair and slammed my head into the wall, my vision began to get fuzzy as she began to scream at me.<br>"You little bitch! Who in the Hell do you think you are!"  
>"Michelle, it wasn't my idea-" I started. Michelle replied by slamming my head into the wall again.<br>"Bull shit!" Layla screamed. "You conniving little SLUT!" I chuckled.  
>"That's the pot calling the kettle black." I quipped. Layla's eyes grew wide and she kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain.<br>"You stupid bitch! You don't get to talk to me like that!" Layla hollered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maria, the techie I'd befriended. She gave me wide eyes and then ran off, I hoped it was to get help. Michelle grabbed me by the hair again, slamming the back of my head back into the wall.  
>"Mike doesn't care about you." I said. "He just used you. He sent those flowers to me, and I gave them to you because I didn't want them." I said. Hey, if Michelle didn't want to get burned she shouldn't have played with fire.<br>I am a reporter, after all.  
>Michelle's eyes turned black for a split second as she grabbed me around the throat. Then she began to squeeze so hard that I started to black out.<br>"You lying bitch." She hissed. "I'LL KILL YOU!" At this point I was beginning to believe it. I was clawing at her hands as she slid me up to wall. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH!" She screamed. I felt myself beginning to black out when someone came and shoved Michelle, catching me as I crumpled into their arms.  
>"Are you insane? You could have killed her!" It was a guy, why did that voice sound so familiar? I watched the silhouettes of Michelle and Layla slither away, but not before Michelle hissed.<br>"I'm going to kill you bitch." As my vision began to come back I noticed the persons eyes, they were bright blue, but sad. It was Alex.  
>"August, are you alright?" He asked. I nodded. My vision had come back now.<br>"I'm fine Alex." He looked at me for a long time.  
>"Why did you have to set her off August? She could have killed you!" I frowned angrily.<br>"Who are you, my father? That bitch deserved it." Alex sighed. He'd set me down on the chair in my dressing room and was kneeling in front of me. "You're acting like this is my fault."  
>"It's not your fault, its Mikes. But it's his fault because of you. And you just made it fifty times worse by pissing Michelle off back there!" I crossed my arms. "August…" Alex stood and looked down at me. "Be careful, okay?"<br>"Why do you care?" I asked. "You hardy know me." Alex let out a long sigh.  
>"I've seen Mike use too many amazing women like you like tissues. I just don't want to watch it happen anymore." My eyes went wide.<br>"What?" Alex looked back at me.  
>"Trust me, you don't want to know." As he began to leave I leapt up and grabbed his arm.<br>"Yes I do want to know Alex. Please talk to me." Alex shook his head.  
>"It goes against my contract, sorry. Just be smart." As he started to walk out I ran in front of him, slamming the door and barricading it with my body. Alex smiled. "You don't quit, I'll give you that."<br>"What Mike doesn't know won't hurt him." I promised. Alex grabbed me around the waist and picked me up without a single problem, setting me down to the side of the door and walking out.  
>"Be smart August." He said as he walked off. "Be smart and you'll be fine."<br>After that it was pretty uneventful, I went back to the hotel and walked in the door, barely slipping out of my dress before I passed out onto the mattress.  
><em>I sat with Mike on a blanket on the beach. Our fingers were laced together and we were laughing and joking with each other. We were the only ones on there. Mike looked over, smiling at me.<em>_  
><em>_"What?" I asked. He shrugged.__  
><em>_"Nothing. I was just wondering how I got lucky enough to get a girl like you." Mike leaned over, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "Damn, you're so pretty." Then he kissed me, pressing his lips to mine so passionately it caught me way off guard. He slowly laid over me, keeping his lips to mine. He pulled his lips away and I was surprised at how cold and alone they felt without him. He smiled at me, but then his face turned dead serious. "August…"__  
><em>_"Yes?"__  
><em>_"There's something I have to tell you." I heard Cody's voice when Mike spoke.__  
><em>_"What?" I asked. I blinked and Mike had turned into Cody.__  
><em>_"I said there's something I have to tell you." I didn't believe what I was seeing.__  
><em>_"Cody..?" I asked. But I blinked again and it was Mike, looking confused.__  
><em>_"Um, no. It's me August." He promised. "Cody's in the hospital." I swallowed nervously.__  
><em>_"R-right." I said. Mike didn't think twice about the mix up as he leaned back over me, softly pressing my back into the sand.__  
><em>_"But like I was saying, there's something I have to tell you."__  
><em>_"What Mike?" Then the beach was gone and I was in the janitor's closet back at the airport in Cleveland. I looked up and saw Cody. His eyes were so intense I couldn't look away.__  
><em>_"I love you August Rose." Then Cody's face shattered in front of me. He looked at me, bleeding everywhere. "I thought you loved me too."__  
><em>_"I do Cody! I do!" I pleaded. I reached out to him, but he was gone. I was alone in darkness when I heard Cody's voice.__  
><em>_"Then why are you going to betray me?"_  
>"CODY!" I sat up, sweat leaving a thin coat over me. Tears were streaming down my face. I wiped them away, reaching for my cell phone. I had to call Mike, I had to tell him I couldn't do this. I flipped to my contact list. But right before I hit call I stopped. I remembered the beating Mike had taken for me just hours ago. How he refused to quit because he was so determined to win me. I remembered the look in his eyes when he saw that Randy had me; I'd never seen a look like it before. He was furious that Randy had even come near me. Then I remembered the looked he'd had on his face after he caught me.<br>It had been like the cheers for him hadn't mattered at all. There was only us. His eyes had been so intense that I'd forgotten everything, me hating him, how he used women, how miserable he made me. It all vanished and we had a moment. I let out a long sigh and flipped down my contacts until I saw Cody's name. I sighed.  
>"I'm sorry Cody." I whispered to my phone, kissing the screen. "But I think you can agree he earned it." Then I turned my phone off and went back to sleep.<br>The next day I was so nervous I thought I was going to be sick. Why was this so important to me? I hate Mike. He's an idiot. But I found that the hours were ticking by like minutes. Before I even knew what was going on it was 7:00. I ran to my closet and looked over my wardrobe. I bit my lip. What the Hell was I going to wear? I finally decided on my black short sleeved dress with a white bow belt and bright pink flowers. It was a lot shorter then what I usually wear, it went about four inches above my knees. I also grabbed my simple black heels and sprayed on perfume, just one puff, and then I heard the knock on the door.  
>I walked over and opened it. I let out a small gasp. Mike looked fantastic. He just had on a white v neck over straight leg jeans, black Nike's, and a black hoodie. He smiled at me.<br>"You look beautiful." He said simply. I felt my face get warm.  
>"Um, t-thanks. You look nice too." I suddenly felt really nervous, which I wasn't expecting. Mike's face was beet red. "So, where are we going?"<br>"There's a really pretty garden a few blocks away. I thought we could just take a walk over there."  
>"Great." I said. But I was terrified. I was hoping we'd see a movie or something so I wouldn't have to talk to Mike. I kept thinking about what Alex said.<br>_Be smart and you'll be fine._  
>What the Hell did that mean? But just to be safe I decided not to feel anything for Mike,<br>Which wasn't working so far.  
>Mike and I caught a cab to the garden. Both of us were too nervous to talk to the other, so it was dead silent except for the taxi drivers' radio. When we finally got there Mike paid the driver and we walked in the entrance. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. There were flowers everywhere. This wasn't like Mike at all. I was expecting going to a club or something stupid like that. But this, this was incredible. I looked over at Mike, and blushed when I noticed he was staring at me. He blushed too, embarrassed that I had caught him. We started walking. I looked over at Mike; he had a black eye and a bunch of bruises from his fight. I reached over and touched his swollen cheek.<br>"Does that hurt?" I asked. He gave me his cocky grin.  
>"Not when you're touching it." He said, smiling. I quickly pulled my hand away, Mike sighed. "Why are you so jumpy?" He asked. "It's like trying to flirt with a deer or something."<br>"That's the first time I've ever been called a deer." I said, smiling. Mike grinned.  
>"There's that million dollar smile." He said. "I haven't seen it since you saw me."<br>"That's because you look like you got hit by a freight train." I said. Mike laughed.  
>"That's what Alex said."<br>_Be smart and you'll be fine._  
>My smile dropped the slightest bit as I took a step away from Mike. I walked over, pretending I was looking at a rose bush. Mike was right on my heels.<br>"You know, I kind of wish I hadn't brought you here." He said. I turned around; his face was mere inches from mine. I swallowed nervously.  
>"Why's that?" I asked. Mike looked at me, giving me a sad smile.<br>"Because all these beautiful flowers look ugly compared to you." My heart sped up as Mike started to lean in towards me. Just when I was about to either punch him or run a voice saved me.  
>"Hey look! It's the Miz and August Rose!" A little boy and three teenage girls ran up to us. They looked related, so I assumed they were. The youngest girl was probably twelve or thirteen, the second was around sixteen and the oldest was probably nineteen or twenty. The little boy was probably five or six. Mike forced a smile.<br>"How's it going guys?"  
>"Awesome!" The little boy squealed. "Can I have your autograph?" Mike smiled.<br>"Of course. Do you have a pen?"  
>"Not <em>you.<em>" The little kid snarled. He looked up at me _"her."_ I laughed as Mike turned red.  
>"Of course you can." I said. The little kid handed me a pen. I kneeled down and signed whatever he shoved at me, which was his shirt, and his hat, and his shoes, and his backpack, and his water bottle. He proceeded to tell me that he thought I was prettier than all the divas combined and that he thought I could kick all their butts. I smiled and told him thank you, but they would all kick my butt because I was a bit of a wimp.<br>"Nu uh!" The kid wailed, "You're so strong and pretty. You could kick all their butts together!" I laughed.  
>"Thanks for believing in me." I said. "You're very sweet." His two youngest sisters also had me sign stuff and told me they wanted to be like me when they grew up.<br>"You have the perfect job." The youngest girl said. "You don't have to get your butt kicked, you get to look pretty all the time, and you _still_ get to hang out with hot guys like Cody Rhodes!" I chuckled.  
>"I do like it. But it took a lot of hard work."<br>"I'd do whatever it takes!" The middle sister said.  
>"Well, I worked myself through journalism school and then had to wait a long time for my big break. So stay in school and work hard."<br>"I will!" Both the girl squealed. I smiled.  
>"Then maybe one of you will replace me one day." The youngest girl snorted.<br>"No one can replace you." She informed me.  
>"Thank you. " I said, a huge grin lighting up my face.<br>I noticed that the whole time I was talking to those three, the oldest sister was flirting with Mike shamelessly. Why did I feel the slightest pang of jealousy? But he was having none of it. He just signed her stuff and talked to her, putting on his media face.  
>Finally they all left, the youngest were thrilled and the two younger girls were challenging each other for who'd end up replacing me eventually. The oldest sister was pissed that Mike didn't flirt back with her.<br>I looked over at Mike. "That happen a lot?" I asked. He nodded.  
>"Every time I go out." I chuckled.<br>"That oldest girl doesn't seem happy with you."  
>"I don't know what you're talking about." Mike promised. I smiled.<br>We finished walking around the garden, just talking for almost three hours. Getting stopped every five minutes to sign things and talk to people. I didn't mind in the slightest, but Mike seemed to get angrier and angrier, but this is part of our job. Finally we caught a ride back to the hotel. Mike walked me up to my room. We talked the entire way up the stairs because the elevator was broken. I had slipped my shoes off and was holding them in my hand. When we got to my floor Mike spilled on why he was so angry.  
>"Well that sucked." He said.<br>"What?"  
>"I got my ass kicked to go on a date with you and I hardly got to spend any time with you."<br>"Mike… This is our job."  
>"That doesn't mean I have to like it." He let out a long sigh. "Tomorrow you'll just go back to hating me and I'll be alone again." I blushed.<br>"Mike, I-" But I didn't know what to say.  
><em>Be smart and you'll be fine.<em>  
>Finally we were outside my hotel room, I leaned against the wall. "So I'll see you on Monday?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Mike looked up at me, his eyes intense. He started to lean towards me.<br>"Mike, what are you-"  
>And then he smashed his lips to mine. I was surprised at first, but then I slipped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I dropped my shoes to the floor as he kept our lips together. I felt butterflies swarming in my stomach and my brain was fuzzy with bliss. Mike was an incredible kisser, even though he just kept his lips to mine in one impossibly long kiss.<br>Finally I pulled my lips away. Mike looked at me like he wanted another kiss, But I quickly untangled my arms away from him and slipped into my hotel room."Bye Mike!" I said as the door closed. I pressed my body to my side of the door and slid down to the floor, touching my lips. I waited until I heard Mike sigh and walk away before I opened the door and grabbed my shoes. I just sat on the floor of my hotel room for what seemed like forever. I gently touched my lips again.

_Be smart and you'll be fine._


	15. Chapter 15

-CODY-  
>I sat in my hospital room in Georgia. I'd just finished the last of my facial reconstruction surgeries yesterday and now would just be recuperating until I could go back to work. I hated this, I wanted to see August. I thought about how she'd stayed with me through the ambulance ride. She'd run to me without a second though. But why didn't she wait until I woke up to say goodbye? My dad had said that she'd been there, but left just about three minutes before I came to.<br>I let out a long sigh. I had watched Raw and saw how Mike had begged for a date, and I knew Randy and Ted were fighting and would transfer the date to me if I won, but then I had to go into surgery, so I never saw the outcome. I kept thinking about August's and my kiss. God it had been absolutely amazing. She tasted like raspberries. I could still feel her running her hands through my hair.  
>"Hey Cody." I looked up to see Ted DiBiase Jr. One of my oldest friends. I smiled, but it made my stitches ache so I stopped.<br>"Hey Ted."  
>"Did you see Raw?" I shook my head.<br>"I saw Mike ask August out, but then I had to go into surgery." Ted let out a long sigh. "What happened?"  
>"Maybe it's best that you don't know…" I grabbed Ted by the collar of his shirt.<br>"What the Hell happened Ted?" I hollered.  
>"Randy and I gave it our best shot; we would have won if Randy didn't get disqualified-"<br>"You mean, that scumbag won?" I asked.  
>"Sorry Cody."<br>"So that son of a bitch is shoving his tongue down the throat of the woman of my dreams because you guys _tried_?"  
>"It was Randy man, he went a little crazy."<br>"How did he get disqualified in a no disqualification match?" I demanded.  
>"He kicked Mike in the balls when he wasn't looking." I let out a long sigh.<br>"Get out." I said.  
>"Cody-"<br>"GET OUT NOW!" I screamed, throwing my phone at him. Ted left and I had to hold myself back from killing someone, preferably Mike. I was going to make him pay for this. I was going to rip his eyes out. That slimy little bastard had waited until I was gone before slithering up and seducing August?  
>I let out a long sigh. Why would August agree to that match? Did she not care about me anymore? I looked over at the table next to my bed and saw a small mirror that the nurse must have left there. I picked it up and looked at myself. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I looked like Frankenstein. My good looks, my dashing-ness, it was all gone. I thought back to the first time I met August, it was my good looks that drew her in, what if that was always it? What if she'd always only liked me for my looks?<br>I couldn't breathe. I was ugly now, that explained everything. They probably told her that I would never look the same and she bailed. Everything made sense now. Mike is a handsome guy, I hate to admit it, but he is. She must have figured that if I would never be good looking again, what was the point?  
>I know that there's this big stereotype that tough guys can't cry. But I have to tell you, I've never cried harder in my life then I did in that hospital room, because I knew that without my good looks I would never be able to win August back.<br>But I could still kill Mike.

::Mike::  
>As I laid on the bed in my tour bus I felt my heart disintegrating. That kiss with August had been magical. But I'd forced her and now she'd just go back to hating me. I hated myself for pushing her like that. She obviously hadn't wanted to kiss me, and now I would never get to feel the way her lips fit perfectly together with mine ever again.<br>"When are you going to stop brooding?" I looked over at Alex who was sitting on the couch and reading.  
>Nerd.<br>"About the same time I die."  
>"And you say I'm a drama queen?" Alex asked. I rolled over and looked at him.<br>"You don't understand Alex. I _had_ her! She was mine and blew it!"  
>"Probably for the best." Alex muttered. I sat up.<br>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
>"What would have happened when Cody came back? Layla and Michelle would have murdered her. You didn't see them attack her Mike. I felt sick."<br>"What?" Alex glared at me.  
>"Right after your little fight they ganged up on her in the hallway. Michelle had her by the throat and would have killed her if I hadn't grabbed August. You started a wildfire Mike, just because you couldn't think with your goddam head instead of your dick for <em>once<em>! And August had to pay for it." Alex let out a short, frustrated sigh and went back to his book.  
>"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked. This didn't feel real, August almost got killed because of me? Because I slept with Michelle just one time? I felt my stomach lurch and chocked back the vomit. "So that's why…" Everything made sense now. August was scared of Michelle, that's why she didn't want to go out with me. She was terrified that Michelle was going to kill her.<br>"You are so damn stupid." Alex muttered.  
>"What do you mean? I figured this whole thing out Alex. If you'd told me all this earlier I wouldn't have been so damn miserable. This is all your-"<br>"It's because she's in love with Cody, Mike." Alex stood up so he towered over me. "She's in love with Cody, and she felt guilty that she kissed you while he was bleeding in a hospital somewhere in Georgia. They actually have things in common besides him just wanting to nail her. He likes her for her personality. You just want her because you know you can't have her." I stood up so I was on eye level with Alex.  
>"Do you want to walk?"<br>"It's better than having to associate with a total whore." Alex spat. I felt the veins in my forehead pulse.  
>"Take that back."<br>"Make me. You can't even beat John! You're just a whiney little candy ass bitch."  
>"STOP THE BUS." Alex and I both stood our ground while the bus screeched to a halt. "Get the Hell out." I demanded. "And take all your shit with you." Alex walked over and grabbed his suitcase, throwing all his things inside and walked outside. I shut the door and watched as he faded away into the cold December night. He looked pathetic. All alone with his suitcase in the snow. I waved goodbye as the bus sped off. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my new phone. Michelle and I were going to have a serious chit chat. If I was going to get August, I had to make sure that Michelle and Lea stayed out of the picture for good.<br>I sat down and thought about Alex. Why was I worried? He was an athlete. Nothing was going to happen to him. He could take down, like, six guys at once. Maybe when I saw him again on Monday now he'd be a little more respectful. I dialed in Michelle's number. She answered on the first ring.  
>"Mike! Oh my God I knew you would come around! Did you realize that April isn't as good in bed as I am? Did she-"<br>"Michelle, we need to talk."

~august~  
>I let out a long sigh and stared at the ceiling. What had happened between Mike and me? And why in the Hell had I liked it so much? The thought of the hungry look in his eyes, the way he'd pressed me so roughly against the door made me blush and made my heart race. It was so different from Cody's kiss. It was so much more primal and desperate whereas Cody's had been shy and sweet. As I was contemplating my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. Alex? Why was he calling me in the middle of the night?<br>"Hello?"  
>"August, hey, you're not going to believe this…"<br>I listened as Alex explained his situation. I felt my blood boil. How the Hell could Mike leave him out in the middle of nowhere on a freezing December night in Chicago? "Anyway, do you think you can come pick me up?" Alex asked. I could tell he was embarrassed having to ask for my help.  
>"Of course, I'll be right there." I ran outside and hailed a cab, for once, without any difficulty. I had brought a blanket and gloves and a jacket with me. I called Alex and we drove around for two hours before we finally found him. He was standing by the side of an open road, shivering. I ran over and wrapped him in a giant hug, which caught him off guard. "OH my God!" I cried, shoving him towards the taxi. "You look terrible!" Alex chuckled between his chattering teeth.<br>"Thanks." I threw my jacket around him, it didn't even cover his shoulders, so I slipped it over his arms. I grabbed his hand to put the gloves on and gasped. His fingers were purple. I shoved the gloves on his hands and threw the blanket over his shoulders. I shook my head in disbelief. Mike had been an angel to me yesterday, and now he treated Alex like this? I hoped Mike had a good explanation, like an evil twin, when I saw him again on Monday.  
>Because I was ready to kick his ass.<br>We finally pulled up to the hotel and I paid the taxi driver, plus a nice tip, and walked Alex up to my room. I took a deep breath and pulled off the gloves. His hands were still purple. I let out a long sigh and ran my fingers over his.  
>"Can you feel this?" I asked. Alex shook his head. I sat him down on my bed and picked up my phone.<br>"Wh-what are y-you doing?" He stuttered between chatters.  
>"Calling the hospital." I said.<br>"No." He said. I turned around and he was mere inches from me. He took my phone and turned it off. I swallowed nervously. Was this some sick, twisted plot of Mikes? Alex was even bigger then Mike and he was way scarier. He was the same height, but way more fit. Alex then desperately wrapped his arms around me. I was confused at first, then it hit me.  
>Alex was trying to use me to warm up. I hugged him back, he was freezing, it was like hugging an ice block. I pulled myself away from him for a moment and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around him. I gently lead him over to the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower. I was shutting the door when I heard Alex's voice.<br>"August." I swallowed nervously, slipping the door back open. Alex had slipped his shirt off, and looked back at me. I blushed, he had the most defined six pack I'd ever seen. I felt my face get warm again as I looked back up into his eyes.  
>He was smiling.<br>But, really smiling. He had a gorgeous smile. I couldn't help but grin with him.  
>"Thanks." He said simply. I waved away the comment.<br>"You'd do the same thing for me." I said." Alex let out a long sigh and the smile was gone again. I felt my heart drop as his usual frown returned. Alex muttered something.  
>"What?" I asked. He looked at me, his eyes sparkling.<br>"Mike wouldn't."

||Alex||  
>I watched as August teared up. I let out a long sigh. "That's not what I meant." I started. August shook her head.<br>"How could he do this to you?" I let out a long sigh. I could tell August the truth. That Mike was in pieces because he thought she didn't like him. But I thought about August, who'd drove around for two hours at one in the morning to find me. I hate lying, but this was for August's own good.  
>"I don't know." I said. I was scared at how natural the lie sounded.<br>"It wasn't because of me was it?" August asked. I shook my head.  
>"I told him that if he really cared about you, he needed to tell Michelle it was over, but he didn't want to. He wants to keep her on the backburner until he gets you." August took a step backwards and reached out to grab something as she began to collapse. I reached out and grabbed her. "August?" She was out like a light. I picked her up and walked her over to her bed. I pulled back the covers and tucked her in. I felt myself get a little sick at the thought of what Mike would do if he was in this situation. I walked back to the shower and jumped in. The water warmed me up in an instant. I couldn't believe Mike. I could've died. I felt a cold shiver creep up my spine at that thought.<br>Mike could've killed me.  
>I thought back to Michelle and Layla in the hallway. Mike almost got August killed. I could deal with him treating me like shit, I was used to it. But August was one of the most amazing people I'd ever met. She was such a strong and kind person. Mike just wanted her because he couldn't have her. But…<br>I sat down on the ledge of the shower. August is a very attractive girl. The way her eyes glitter when she smiles. The way her hair perfectly falls around her face. I thought about her checking out my abs and felt my face get warm.  
>NO. STOP ALEX.<br>I shook my head. Her life was already hard enough. She didn't need me throwing another wrench in the machine. But I knew that this couldn't go away just by my willing it. I just had to make sure that I didn't do anything. I felt my heart speed up at the idea of August unconscious in the other room. Luckily for her, I'm not Mike. I turned off the water and stepped out, looking at myself in the mirror. I walked right up to it and really looked at myself. I didn't think I was that good looking. Not as good looking as Mike and not nearly as good looking as Cody. I let out a long sigh. What would a great girl like August want with a guy like me anyway? I'm just Mike's bitch. He can just ditch me on the side of the road and then act like nothing happened on Monday because he knew I couldn't do anything. That bastard freaking owned my soul _and_ my career.  
>But I couldn't get the thought out of my head of the look of concern on August's face when she saw me, freezing. How happy she was when she'd finally found me. How she was always trying to cheer me up and make sure I was happy, no matter what the cost was to her. I thought of how the moonlight shined in her hair when she came to pick me up. She looked like an angel or something standing there in the snow.<br>Sometime when I was caught up in all of this August came to in the other room. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear her get out of bed or call my name. I didn't even hear as the door creaked open. I just saw the movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to the door to see her. I couldn't figure out why she was bright red until I realized that I had never wrapped a towel around me.  
>Then she fainted again.<br>I let out a long sigh and threw on a robe. Then I picked her up and tucked her in again. But when I stood there, looking at her sleep, I couldn't pull myself away. I brushed a piece of hair out of her face, which was still bright red. I would convince her the next morning that it'd been a dream. She'd believe me. Because she was August.  
>And I knew now that I felt something for her.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

||Alex||  
><em>"Alex…"<em>  
>I opened my eyes to see August sitting on the table next to the couch I'd collapsed on last night. I sat up and looked at her. Her eyes were sad, which I hated. She was holding out a plate to me with an English muffin, sausage, an omelet, the works. She smiled, but her eyes were still sad. "I didn't know what you liked, so I got a little of everything." She admitted.<br>"What time is it?" I asked scratching my head. August pulled out her phone and flipped it open.  
>"About noon." I yawned and stood up. August looked at me, was that fear on her face? She stood up and started to walk away, but I grabbed her arm. She turned back to me, her eyes huge.<br>"August, what's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head.  
>"Nothing." I grinned.<br>"For a reporter, you sure are a terrible actress." She smiled weakly and pulled her arm away from me.  
>"Nothing's wrong Alex. I'm just… never mind."<br>"August. You saved my life. You can tell me." August laughed.  
>"Okay, you're being just a bit overdramatic my friend. I didn't save your life." I stood and walked over to her, looking straight into her eyes. I couldn't help noticing that she blushed.<br>"I could have died of hypothermia if you didn't come get me."  
>"Alex I-"<br>"August, why can't you just accept that you helped me?" I wrapped her in a hug "Thank you." She was trying to wriggle away at first, but then finally hugged me back. Then she started to cry. I pulled back at looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face while she whimpered softly. I sat her down on the couch and sat next to her. She buried her face in my chest and cried for the longest time. I just held her until finally she stopped and sniffled.  
>"Sorry." She said.<br>"August, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." I let out a long sigh. "Is it about Mike?" She nodded.  
>"I can't believe that he just used Michelle like that. Or that he just left you. He was so nice to me yesterday. He seemed like a totally different person…" Then she broke down in tears again. I let out a long sigh. I could tell August the truth but…<br>Dammit, why was this so hard?  
>I helped her to her feet and wiped the tears off her eyes. "If it makes you feel any better," I started. "I think you're a great girl, and I can understand why Mike would want you so badly." August's face turned bright red. I chuckled. "Don't worry; I'm just saying I can understand." August sighed, but then gave me a small smile. She wrapped her arms around me in a huge hug.<br>"Thanks so much Alex. You're a great guy." I hugged her back and then looked at her. God she was so stunning.  
>"Let's go get some coffee; doesn't that always cheer you Seattle people up?" August laughed.<br>"It does run in our veins instead of blood." She teased. "Give me ten minutes." She grabbed something out of her closet and went into the bathroom. I walked over to my suitcase and went through my hastily packed things. Crap, everything was pretty much wrinkled. Except…  
>I pulled out my gray sweater, some jeans, and my gray vans. I looked in the mirror and sighed, remembering last night. August hadn't said anything about…<em>seeing<em> me. Had she assumed it was a dream? I bit my lip. I wasn't about to bring it up. I ruffled up my hair to give it its normal spiky look just as August walked out of the bathroom. I had to bite my lower lip to keep my jaw from dropping. She had on this tight black skirt, with a black cardigan over a bright tribal looking shirt. She also had a silver heart necklace, diamond earrings and black ankle boots. She looked stunning, and you couldn't even tell she'd been crying. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and she looked down.  
>"Will you please stop staring at me?" She mumbled.<br>"Will you stop being so self conscious? You look amazing." I said walking over to her. She looked up at me, her eyes wide.  
>"T-thanks." She said, still looking like a deer in headlights. She let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry about this." She said rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm just not used to guys being in the same room as me, and complementing me, and last night I could have sworn…" She stuttered the rest almost silently, her face turning bright red.<br>"You could have sworn what August?" I asked. She looked up at me and blushed.  
>"Let's go get some coffee!" She declared with a huge smile, dragging me out of the room. She ran out of the room so fast that she smashed her face right into Randy Orton. He glared down at her and then looked up at me. Then he got this sick, twisted smile on his face.<br>"Cody won't be happy about this August." He said simply.  
>"R-Randy! I can explain!" She tried, dropping her hand from mine. "Mike left him on the side of the road and I picked him up and nothing happened!" Randy chuckled at her bright red face and walked away.<br>"Cody won't like this at all." He said shutting the door to his room. August collapsed onto the floor.  
>"No…" She said softly. I sighed and helped her up.<br>"Look." I said, turning her to look at me. "He's just mad because he lost you to Mike. Cody probably won't even believe him." August looked up at me blankly.  
>"Really?" She asked. She was desperate for reassurance that Cody wouldn't be mad at her. I ignored the pain in my chest at the realization of her dedication to Cody.<br>"I promise." I said. She sighed, but then smiled.  
>"You're right." She said, headed towards the elevator. "Cody will probably be too pissed that Randy lost the match to believe him. He'll think Randy's just trying to cover his own ass." She concluded, her inner reporter shining through. She looked back at me and smiled. August had the most beautiful smile, especially her dimples; they were too adorable. She grabbed my wrist and led me to the elevator.<br>"So," I said once we were inside the elevator, alone. "What did you think you say last night?" August's face was bright red again. "C'mon. You can tell me." I said, knowing full well what it was, but just wanting to see how cute she was when she was nervous.  
>"I could have sworn I saw you-" Right before she answered the elevator stopped and the door opened to Drew McIntyre. He smiled as he walked in. He looked over at August and his eyes lit up.<br>"You must be Miss Rose" He said in his impossibly thick Scottish brogue. He stuck out his hand to her. "Drew Galloway, AKA Drew McIntyre." He said with a huge grin on his face. August shook his hand.  
>"August Rose." She said, smiling. Drew suddenly realized I was there and stuck out his hand again.<br>"It's nice to finally meet you Alex Riley. Where's Mike?" I shook Drew's hand and chuckled.  
>"Long story."<br>"I thought you were on Raw? What're you doing here, are you going to be on Smack Down?" I shook my head.  
>"It involves the long story again." I joked. Drew chuckled. He stood between August and I. August smiled at him.<br>"You just got married right? How's Tiffany?" Drew smiled.  
>"She's great. It's hard, not being able to see her though, but we manage." Finally we reached the ground floor and we all hopped out. "It was nice to meet you two." Drew promised us. "I'll see you tomorrow night August!" Drew said as he walked away.<br>"I didn't know he was married." I said.  
>"You obviously don't keep up on Wikipedia." She teased. I rolled my eyes as we walked outside. It was a lot colder then we'd anticipated as we walked to the closest Starbucks.<br>We just shot the bull for a while until August had to go to an interview with a local news station for a special Smack Down promo.  
>She asked if I wanted to go with her, but I politely declined, saying that I needed to head to the gym for next Monday. So August left and I decided I'd better head to the gym so I could be back in time to see her on the news. I just did my usual routine at the gym, came back to the hotel, and was about to open the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Randy Orton standing right behind me.<br>"This isn't Mike's idea, is it?" He asked.  
>"Is what Mike's idea? I asked.<br>"You getting with August to make Cody leave her." Randy snarled. I turned so I was face to face with Randy. He was a good four inches taller than me and was really intimidating me. How had Mike had the balls to stand face to face with not only this guy, but Ted DiBiase too? I had to give him some credit, he had some guts.  
>Or he was just an idiot.<br>Randy gave me his conniving grin. "Wow, you'll do anything for Mike, won't you? Even break up an innocent girl with the guy she loves?"  
>"I told you, Mike had no part in this except he kicked me off the tour bus and August was nice enough to come pick me up. Nothing happened."<br>"Believe what you want to, but a young girl whose boyfriend is recovering from facial reconstruction surgery had a superstar spend the night in her room. Not to mention that superstar works for another superstar who has a major hard on for that same girl. Things aren't really looking good for Miss Rose."  
>"You're just mad because you lost." I spat at him. "August had nothing to do with the match and you know it."<br>"Oh, I know Alex, make no mistake about that. But what will Cody think? August wasn't even there when he woke up, did you know that?"  
>"…What?" Randy gave me a fake look of shock.<br>"She didn't tell you? She was there, but left three minutes before he woke up. And Cody's dad said she was in quite a hurry to get the hell out of there." I blinked a few times, trying to let this sink in. Why would she abandon Cody like that? I thought she loved him? I suddenly felt a warm feeling spread in my stomach like an inferno. Did I have a chance with August? I looked up at Randy, who was scowling at me. "You disgust me Riley." He said, and stalked back to his room. I opened the door to August's hotel room. I couldn't believe this. If August left Cody, maybe I _did_ have a chance with her.  
>I ran over to the TV and flipped on the news station. August was just coming on. God she looked amazing. Her hair was curled softly, framing her face. She had on just enough makeup, and had on this green, flowing dress that cut off just at her shoulders and was belted at her waist. She also had on diamond bow earrings and a bow necklace. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was.<br>I felt a pang of jealousy since the male newscaster, a young handsome guy, obviously was not able to take his eyes off her. When she finished I swallowed nervously. What would I do when she got back here? If I really had a shot, I had to take it now, before Mike came back into the picture. I ran down to the flower store and got a bouquet of tiger lilies, I remembered August saying they were her favorite flowers. I then ran back to the hotel, hopefully she wasn't back yet. I was about to open the door when I stopped. I could hear August talking… I stuck my ear to the door.  
>"Oh, he's still not doing well?" There was a bit of silence before she spoke again. "Oh my God, it's that bad? …No, no I don't think I should talk to him. He sounds like he doesn't want to talk to me right now anyway… Well, do you really think it'll help him out if I told him?... Oh, he is? Well, tell him I hope he feels better. Alright, Okay, goodbye Dustin, Okay… Okay… Tell Dusty I said hello too, okay? Aright, bye Dustin." August hung up and I felt my whole world come crashing down.<br>Dustin, AKA Goldust, is Cody's older brother. She wanted to know how Cody was doing. I looked at the flowers and threw them in the nearest garbage can. August was still in love with Cody. I knew now that she always would be. There was no hope for Mike or me. I took a deep breath. I was not going to lose it. But I knew I couldn't see her right now. I pulled out my phone and walked down to the lobby, sitting in a chair as August picked up the phone.  
>"Alex! Where are you?" She asked.<br>"I decided, for your images sake, I should probably stay in a different room." August was quiet for a while before she spoke again.  
>"You were talking to Randy weren't you?"<br>"He has a point August." She let out a long sigh.  
>"Alright. If that's what you want…" She said.<br>"I'll be up in a while to get my stuff."  
>"Alright.<br>"Bye August."  
>"Bye Alex."<br>I walked up to the front desk and ordered a room, making sure it wasn't on the same floor as August's. Then I went on the computer and ordered an airline ticket for Minnesota, where Raw would be on Monday, for the next day. When I got up to my new room and had awkwardly gotten my things from August I took in another deep breath and pulled out my phone again, calling the person I least wanted to talk to right now.  
>Mike answered on the second ring.<br>"A-Ry. How's it going in the windy city my friend?"  
>"Look, I didn't call to yell at you, I called you to give you some information."<br>"Have you been spying for me? What a good minion you're becoming Riley."  
>"Mike. August still loves Cody." Mike was quiet for what seemed like an eternity.<br>"How do you know?"  
>"She called Dustin asking how Cody was doing."<br>"That doesn't mean-"  
>"Mike. She loves Cody. You need to accept it and move on." As Mike spoke again, I could picture him smirking on the bus.<br>"Riley, you know I never give up."  
>"Mike, <em>please<em>. Listen to me. Not her."  
>"I don't want anyone else Alex."<br>"Well you can't have her Mike."  
>"Well, I'm going to get her Alex."<br>"Mike, you have no idea what you're getting into here."  
>"I know what I'm doing Alex. And why are you so Hell bent on keeping me away from her?" Mike was quiet while he thought for a while."You like her, don't you?"<br>"No Mike," I lied. "I just know what she has with Cody is one in a million, so please, I'm begging you to stay out of it."  
>"Alex. I have no intention of giving her up. Besides, why are you taking Cody's side? You work for me, remember?"<br>"Yes Mike."  
>"Yes <em>sir<em>, if you don't mind." Mike demanded.  
>"…Yes sir."<br>"Don't forget Riley, I own you." I let out a long sigh.  
>"I know."<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

::Mike::  
>I hung up with Alex and I felt a sick feeling wash over me. She wanted to know how Cody was doing, she still cared about him. I let out a long sigh, running my hand through my hair. I wanted to rip off Cody's face. Why did he get to have her and I didn't? She was so perfect and beautiful, nothing like the girls I usually go for. I didn't know what had come over me that made me want her so badly. I'd never felt this way since Rachel. I felt a cold stab in my heart at the thought of that heartless bitch. I closed my eyes. How could I make her mine, and mine alone?<br>I had talked to Michelle and told her that I didn't want to be with her. Needless to say, she didn't take it very well. I told her that she needed to leave August alone because it wasn't her idea for me to ask for a date, that it had been all my idea. Michelle had been very quiet, then hung up on me. I would have to watch out for August on Monday, that is, if she would even talk to me. I remembered what Alex had said on the bus, about how Cody liked her for her personality, and how they had things in common. I thought back to them in the airport in Cleveland. August had been so insistent that nothing had happened, that she wasn't like me.  
><em>It's better than being associated with a total whore.<em>  
>I was still a little nervous at how badly Alex wanted to make sure I stayed away from her. Did he want her for himself? I bit my lip, he was in a hotel with her and I was halfway to Minnesota. But Alex knew that his career wouldn't last another half a second without me. I was the reason he was even in the WWE, because I created him. Don't me wrong, I know that I use Alex way more than I should. I abuse the fact that he needs me. But, he's the closest thing I have to a friend. And I had left him on the side of the road. God am I a shitty person. I thought about calling him, apologizing for this whole mess and maybe just starting over, but I stopped myself before hitting call.<br>I hated this more than anyone will ever understand. I don't try to be a complete dick. But when I started out it was the only way I could get respect. I had to kill for my place in the world and I knew if I turned soft for even a second I would be ripped back out of my foothold I'd worked so hard for. No, I couldn't do that, not after all the sacrifices I had made, even if it meant I ended up, well, like I am now.  
>Alone.<br>I stood up and walked over to the window. We had a charity event in Minnesota, August would have to be there, right? Maybe then I could explain to her why I had to be such an asshole and that I really did care about her, I wasn't going to treat her like I treated Michelle. Yes, this sounded like a good plan. I grinned from ear to ear. She couldn't get pissed off at me in public, the last thing she wanted was drama. I leapt back into bed. When I woke up I would be in Minnesota and I would August mine. As I dozed off I dreamt of her…  
><em>I was pacing in the hallway of a hotel. I had to talk to August. I took in a deep breath and knocked on her door. There were a few moments of silence and I was considering to either bolt or knock again when I could hear her footsteps. I swallowed my fear as I heard her grab the handle and she opened the door. I felt my like my stomach was on fire as she opened the door in a short white silk robe that barely made it halfway down her thighs. She saw it was me and her face turned bright red. "What are you doing here?" She asked, worry in her eyes. "What if-" I couldn't hold myself back anymore and lunged at her, sweeping her off her feet and shutting the door behind me as I stumbled over to the wall. My lips never left hers as I guided us over to a side table and set her down, keeping her legs wrapped around me and I slipped off her disheveled robe. I took in a sharp breath. Under that she had a small little black nightgown that did a terrible job of covering her pink underwear since it was so short. It was white with black lace on the edges. I started to reach for the straps when she grabbed my wrist. "We shouldn't…" I kissed her neck and she stopped talking. I picked her back up and threw her onto the bed, ripping off my shirt and unbuckling my pants. I kissed her again as I laid down. She pulled her head back and I looked into her eyes.<em>_  
><em>_"What's wrong?" My voice didn't sound like mine, but I assumed it was because of how fast my brain was whirling at the moment. August looked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes.__  
><em>_"I'm scared." She whispered.__  
><em>_"Of what?" I suddenly realized she meant she'd never done this before. I gave her a reassuring kiss and then she was mine. She didn't quite know what to do, but I gently guided her as I slipped off her nightgown and my heart began to race. Her face was bright red and she just held me tightly to her. When we became one she let out a small whimper of pain, but when I asked if she wanted me to stop she just shook her head, sending tears flying every direction. It was just us and nothing else existed in the world. When we were done she was crying, but smiling. "August…" I whispered, my voice huskier then I remembered.__  
><em>_"Yes?"__  
><em>_"I, I love you." Her eyes were huge, but then she gently kissed me.__  
><em>_"I love you too Cody." I felt my blood freeze.__  
><em>_"What did you just call me?" I jumped up and looked into the closest mirror, Cody Rhodes was looking right back at me, as panicked as I felt. I saw as August walked up behind me and slipped her arms around my waist as if I hadn't said a thing. I looked down at my waist, but there were no hands. I looked back into the mirror and Cody was grinning at me, August under his arm, giving me that dammed smirk.__  
><em>_"You lose Mike." He whispered. Then he kissed August and they were at it again as I stood there, frozen in place; my dreams shattering along with my heart._  
>"AUGUST!" I sat up too fast, hitting Alex's bunk with my head, knocking me out cold.<br>When I came to I could hear a woman talking and saw white ceiling over my head. I could hear raindrops outside, then I heard Alex's voice. "He's waking up." I sat up, my head felt like someone took a Louisville Slugger to it. As my eyes came into focus I saw Alex standing at the end of the bed with August by his side, looking stunning as always in a white sweater and a gold skirt. They both didn't look very concerned. When I saw August I could get the image out of my head of her and Cody sleeping together, her telling him that she loved him, it hurt so much to think about I felt like I was going to cry, but I couldn't do that with other people here, so I held it in. Alex sighed and walked over to me.  
>"How long have I been out?" I asked.<br>"Three days. You gave yourself one hell of a concussion Mike, you missed Raw, the charity event, and you're on medical leave for at least two weeks."  
>"What happened Mike?" August asked coldly. I looked up at her, god she was so beautiful, even when she wanted to shove me in front of a train. I thought of how happy she and Cody always were when they were together, did she really love him? Should I just let her go so she could be happy? She raised her eyebrows. "Are you going to answer me Michel?"<br>"I, I had a dream that the bus was crashing, so I sat up and whacked my head on Alex's bunk." I lied.  
>"Really?" August said, going into complete bitchy reporter mode. "Because your bus driver said you screamed out my name before you blacked out." Alex tried to hold back a laugh and August glared at him and he stopped. "Well?" she asked.<br>"Alex, can you leave for a second?" I asked. Alex started to get up, but August pushed him back into his chair.  
>"Whatever you need to say to me you can say with him right here."<br>"No, I can't, and he has a contract with me, not you. Alex, go." Alex shrugged and walked out. When he shut the door I threw back the blankets and towered over August, glaring at her. "What's with you being such a bitch to me?"  
>"You left my friend to freeze to death." She snapped.<br>"You weren't there, besides, aren't you being a little over dramatic?"  
>"It was snowing and he didn't have a jacket. His fingers were numb by the time I got to him Mike. Besides, you don't leave your friends on the side of the road!"<br>"Whoever said he was my friend!" I hollered. August looked like she wanted to tear me a new one, but she settled for smacking me across the face.  
>"That's for Alex." She snapped. She started towards the door but I grabbed her wrist.<br>"Why did you come?" I asked.  
>"What?"<br>"Why are you here if you hate me so much?"  
>"Because Alex cares enough about you that he wanted to make sure that you were okay. and he didn't want to stay here by himself, and thanks to you he has no other friends." She glared at me and I saw a side of her that frightened me a little, and I felt guilty I'd made her this upset. She bit her lip and I could see the tears start to slide down her face which she wiped away furiously.<br>"August, please."  
>"Don't you <em>dare<em> 'August, please' me. I never want to see your face ever again. I trusted you! I opened my heart to you and you turn into a monster the very next second! How could you do that to Alex, to Michelle!" She looked into my eyes and I felt like she was going to break my heart with that one look. "To me, Mike?"  
>"I can explain."<br>"Please do."  
>"I have to keep a certain reputation August." August rolled her eyes.<br>"I'm so glad that's why you ripped my heart out and almost got Alex killed. For you _goddam_ reputation!"  
>"August, you don't understand what I had to do to get to where I am. If I don't keep up that persona I'll lose my job. I'll lose my life August!"<br>"It's called acting Mike. That's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard in my life!"  
>"What do you care?" I screamed. "Why don't you just hop in the sack with Cody and stop ruining my life!"<br>"Ruining _your_ life? RUINING _YOUR_ LIFE? You've ruined my life on so many separate occasions I lost track! I almost got killed because of you! Do you have any idea how scared I am that Michelle is going to come slit my throat in my sleep because of you!" I felt my stomach hit the floor. "What now?" She demanded.  
>"You didn't deny sleeping with Cody." I said.<br>"Are you kidding me?"  
>"No, I'm not kidding August. You've slept with him, haven't you? You slept with him in the airport in Cleveland!"<br>"I'm not like you Mike! I can control myself and don't sleep with everything that moves!"  
>"You slept with him, didn't you?"<br>"My personal life is none of your concern!"  
>"Why won't you deny it if it isn't true!" I demanded. "Why do you keep calling him to make sure he's okay? It's because you're in love with him isn't it? You love him August don't try to deny it! Go ahead August, just admit it! Everyone knows you've loved him since the first second you laid eyes on him! You probably screwed him right after he got out of surgery, just right there in the hospital because you love him so DAMN MUCH!" I stood there panting, August was shocked. And then the tears started and she bit her lip. "You slept with him, didn't you!" August slowly shook her head.<br>"He doesn't want to talk to me, because I left the hospital before he woke up." I felt the room disintegrate around me.  
>"What?"<br>"It's my fault Cody got hurt, and I didn't want him to be in pain ever again because of me, so I said goodbye and I left as he was just about to wake up. I keep calling because I feel terrible, I should have stayed, but I was too scared and I couldn't do it. But every day Dustin makes up some new excuse for why he doesn't want to talk to me." August wiped away her tears with the heel of her hand. After what seemed like a thousand years she looked back up at me. "Are you happy now?" She growled.  
>"August, I didn't know…"<br>"Of course you didn't, how could you?" She snapped. She started to leave again, but I couldn't let her leave, not like this, besides, I still had one question. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "What do you want from me?" She begged, tears in her eyes again.  
>"I want to know if you love Cody." August shook her head.<br>"Why does it matter Mike? Why do you care so much?" As August looked into my eyes I took in a deep breath for courage. "Well?" She asked.  
>"Because I love you August Rose."<br>And then I pressed my lips to hers.


	18. Chapter 18

-CODY-  
>I sat on the edge of my hospital bed, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a hole somewhere and die. August didn't love me anymore, that much I'd figured. But why was she calling me every day? Dustin begged me every time that I should talk to her, maybe she could explain why she left, but what did he know? He'd never known what it was like to have the only two things in your life ripped away from you. My career was in jeopardy because of all this facial reconstruction shit, and August… I bit my lip as I thought about August, beautiful, perfect August. I heard a knock on my door and let out a long sigh.<br>"Come in." I mumbled. My sister Kristen walked in, looking at how distraught I was and letting out a small sigh. "What do you want?" I asked.  
>"Cody, I've been thinking-"<br>"That's a first." I snapped. Kristen let the comment go and continued.  
>"Maybe you date someone else; it'll get your mind off this August girl. Layla was calling for you the other day. And I think she's way prettier then August-"<br>"I don't just like her for her looks, Kristen. Besides, you don't even know August."  
>"But I know <em>you<em> Cody. And I've never seen you this torn apart over a woman before."  
>"That's because she's perfect." I said.<br>"Cody, she abandoned you and went on a date with that Mike guy only two weeks later. She can't be all that perfect."  
>"It wasn't her idea." I said, looking up at Kristen with determination in my eyes. "You are never allowed to say a single bad thing about August <em>ever.<em> Do you understand me?" I growled.  
>"Cody. Wake up. She <em>left<em> She's _gone._" Kristen let out a small sigh. I bit my lip.  
>"You just can't understand, alright? You'd have to know her." Kristen frowned.<br>"Cody, I love you, that's why I'm saying this."  
>"I know." I admitted.<br>"Then let her go, okay?"  
>"Kristen, I love her." She let out a long sigh.<br>"Well, she sure as Hell doesn't seem to love you." Kristen gave me a sad smile. "Think about Layla, okay?"  
>"I don't want Layla. I want August." I muttered, I felt like a little kid, arguing with Kristen like this. But deep down I knew she was right. If August loved me too, why did she leave me? Why didn't she wait until I woke up to say goodbye? I remembered right before I woke up, Her hand in mine, when she pulled it away I'd tried to grab it, tried to make her stay with me. Kristen looked at me sadly.<br>"Feel better Cody."  
>"Thanks Kristen." As she walked out I heard it start to rain outside. I thought about what August was doing right now. God I missed her so much. I just wanted to be near her, I wanted to hear her laugh, smell her perfume, I wanted to see her beautiful smile. Kristen had to be wrong, August must have had a reason for leaving me, just because she wasn't there didn't mean she didn't care. I felt guilty for even assuming that she didn't care about me anymore. If the match hadn't been her idea then there may have still been a chance for us.<br>But...  
><em>She seemed in quite a rush to get the Hell out of here.<em>  
>I thought bitterly back to Dustin's words when I had asked where August was. I suddenly felt my blood begin to boil. It would have just taken thirty seconds to wait for me? Was I not important enough to earn thirty seconds of her time? You don't abandon friends like that! I grabbed the blankets on my bed and wrung them with rage. Fine Mike, it was game time; and if I couldn't have August…<br>No one could.

~august~  
>I felt my heart stop as Mike pulled his lips back from mine, looking into my eyes. Had he really just said that? His eyes were begging me to believe him but…<br>I thought back to Alex, freezing in the snow because of Mike, when I'd first met them and Mike treated me like I was just something Cody had that he wanted. I remembered what Alex had said about how Mike had used Michelle, I didn't want to be next and then left in the cold when he found someone new to chase.  
>But…<br>I remembered when Mike had caught me, nothing else had mattered, and it was only us on the entire planet. When he kissed me in the hallway, the sheer desperation for me to know that he cared. I thought back to the hotel room, when he said he was falling for me. I looked back into Mike's eyes; he looked terrified at my silence. I slowly shook my head and started to walk away. He reached out to me.  
>"August, <em>please<em>…" His tone was sheer desperation and his sad eyes were breaking my heart.  
>"I…I…" I felt just like how I felt in the hospital in Cleveland, and then I remembered Cody, poor Cody, who hated me now because I hadn't stayed when I should have. I couldn't break Mike's heart like this, I couldn't just bolt again, but I was so scared. Scared that maybe, deep down, I loved Mike right back. I kept backing up towards the door and with each step I saw Mike die a little inside. "Mike, I…" I tried to tell him, tried to explain that he didn't really want a girl like me, that I was not really all that great, but my brain refused to work. I stopped walking and just stood about three feet from him, I had no idea what to do, I could run and break his heart, or I could stay and risk having my own traded in like a baseball card when he found the newest model. As I stood like a deer in headlights Mike walked over to me.<br>"August, please don't leave." Mike wrapped his arms around me and pressed his forehead to the top of my head. "Please August." My knees felt weak as I realized how warm and at home I felt in Mikes arms. I couldn't do this, not while he was begging me like this, I couldn't leave him here all alone. "I don't care if you don't love me back, I don't care if you love Cody. I just need you to stay with me right now." He whispered.  
>"Mike, please don't make me do this…" I started.<br>"You don't have to do anything except stay." He promised. "If it makes you happy, I'll never speak to you again, just give me this one moment August, please." I felt my eyes get warm, but I didn't fight the tears back this time. Why was I so coveted? I couldn't make everyone happy and I could never choose between Mike and Cody, it was too cruel. I slowly set my hands on Mike's stomach, and couldn't help but notice that he shuddered the slightest bit as I slipped them around his waist and held him tightly to me. I felt like if I let go of Mike I would collapse to his feet, so I gripped him as tightly as I could. He felt like home and I never wanted to leave.  
>I felt cold as Mike pulled back, keeping his hands on my shoulders. He bit his lip and I could see that the rims of his eyes were red. I reached up and wiped a tear off his face, he just watched my hand and then placed his own over it, intertwining our fingers and pressing his forehead to mine. I let out a short sigh and pulled my head back. Mike looked panicked again.<br>"I need some time Mike." I said as I slipped away from him and headed for the door again.  
>"August…" He bit his lip. "Is it Cody?" I nodded and Mike sighed. "Alright."<br>"Mike…" I said, he looked up at me as I kissed his cheek. He looked shocked as I gave him a sad smile. "I'll see you in two weeks, I should know by then." I promised. Mike pressed his lips together, then gave me a fraction of his cocky grin.  
>"Can I get one more to hold me over?" He asked, tapping his cheek with his finger. I chuckled sadly and walked over, giving him a small hug as he kissed my forehead.<br>"Goodbye Mike." I said, opening the door.  
>"August." I looked up at him.<br>"Yes?" Mike gave me a look of sheer intensity.  
>"I meant it." I nodded.<br>"I know."

||Alex||  
>No.<br>I staggered back in the hospital hallway, Mike had just kissed August, my August, and told her that he loved her. I felt like the universe was swallowing up everything around me as he took her in his arms and she hugged him. Mike was not going to get her, I refused to see the woman I loved broken when Mike decided he was done with her and wanted someone else.  
>But…<br>I remembered the beating Mike had taken just to go on a date with her. How destroyed he was when he'd gotten back and knew that he'd driven her away by forcing a kiss on her. I had never seen Mike like that with a woman before. He was so driven to have her. I remembered how angry he always got whenever I mentioned Cody. I thought back to right after he'd first met her…

"Here's your belt Mike." I said, handing him his championship. He was looking at the wall, completely lost in thought. This was really weird, he was always focused on his matches, I'd never seen him this, well, love struck before. He looked like he'd just been kissed by a Greek goddess or something.  
>"God, she was beautiful wasn't she?" He said, not even caring about his belt.<br>"Miss Rose?" I asked. Mike grinned.  
>"Who else?" But then his smile vanished.<br>"What is it?"  
>"Did you see the way Cody acted around her? It was like he owned her or something, but they can't be dating right? She doesn't seem like she'd go for that loser." Mike thought aloud, zoning out again.<br>"Well, boyfriends haven't exactly stopped you before Mike." I said, trying to bring him back to reality. He looked back up at me, there was a look of sheer determination in his blue eyes. He gave me this mischievous smirk.  
>"Boyfriends really aren't a problem if you don't have to worry about them to begin with." He threw his belt over his shoulder. "I'm going to have her Alex. I bet I'll kiss her by the end of the night." Mike smiled at the thought of kissing August, then snapped back to reality. "I have to go talk to Mr. McMahon."<br>"What about your match?" I asked. He dismissed the issue with a wave of his hand.  
>"I'll be back in time, don't worry." He promised. He patted my shoulder and grinned as he walked away. I let out a long sigh.<br>This wouldn't end well for anyone.

Little did I know that I would be the one who was crushed when Mike got his way. I couldn't stay here anymore, it hurt too damn much to see them together. I took off down the hallway and ran until I crashed into someone. I stood up to see Michelle McCool on the ground with Layla by her side. I went to help them up, but then it clicked. As they got to their feet I glared at them.  
>"What are you two doing here?" I demanded.<br>"You can't hide that little bitch from us." Layla hissed. "She's done stealing everyone's guys!"  
>"Yeah! We're going to make sure she never steals another man ever again." Michelle spat. I wanted to shove them both into a wall.<br>"You're not going to touch her." I said, towering over them. Michelle looked pissed, but Layla just gave me a grin that made my stomach lurch.  
>"She stole your heart too, huh? You know she doesn't really care about you, just like how she didn't really care about Cody. She just wants whoever has the most to offer, and right now that's Mike." Layla looked me up and down. "And face it Alex, that's <em>never<em> going to be you-"  
>"Yeah!" Michelle proclaimed, but Layla glared at her and she shut up.<br>"…Unless you help us out Alex, then, if you still want that bitch, we can help you get her." I knew that they didn't have anything good in mind for August, it was probably all humiliating, but if it would help me get her…  
>"What do you have in mind?"<p>

::Mike::  
>I smiled as August walked out the door, she hadn't said no which meant maybe she did care about me, somewhere deep down. Maybe she even loved me.<br>But…  
>The fear in her eyes right after I had told her… I had meant what I said, that if she loved Cody I would leave her alone. If he made her happy I was willing to give her up. Somewhere inside of me I was almost certain that she would pick Cody. They were perfect for each other. He was nice, handsome as Hell, and he loved her as much as I did. I, on the other hand, am just a stuck up little prick who bangs chick like it's a hobby and have never had a serious relationship in my life.<br>But at the same time there was a fire burning inside me, saying that there was no way I would let Cody have her. I would _make_ August love me. I would give her some space, then I would show up and sweep her off her feet and show her things she's only dreamed of. I could do things for her Cody never could. I thought back to the hotel, when we'd kissed, there was a full minute where she wanted it, where she was ready to give herself to me. But then, just like now, she ran away.  
>But <em>why?<em>  
>Was she afraid of commitment? No, that couldn't be it. Her and Cody acted like a couple even when they were still just friends, but why did she leave him in that hospital when we all knew she cared about him? I let out a long sigh and walked over to the window, watching the rain pour down onto the city streets. The next two weeks were going to be Hell. I knew I would be seconds guessing myself everyday that I wasn't good enough for August, and why would she want me when she can have "Dashing" Cody Rhodes?<br>Let's face it, my self esteem was in the toilet right now; what I needed was Alex. He would know what to do. Hell, he knew more about the minds of women then most women do. He was like the Einstein of how to get a girl. I walked over to the door and opened it, glancing around both ways. No sign of Alex. I walked back inside and opened the closet, grabbing my clothes and getting dressed. I'd have to go find him myself I guess.  
>I threw on my green plaid shirt and jeans and headed down the hallways. I was almost to the front lobby when I saw him. I was about to call out to him when I saw Michelle and Layla. I slammed my back against the wall so they wouldn't see me. What the Hell were they doing here? And why was Alex talking to them? I felt my heart speed up, they must have been after August, why else would they have come to the hospital? It wasn't to tell me to get well soon, they must have known that August would be here. But the only person who knew she came here was…<br>Alex.  
>I felt sick as he guided them out the door to the hospital. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but Layla and Michelle were all smiles as they both gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Then Alex turned around, completely stone faced. Oh shit, he was coming right for me. I ran up the hallway and took a deep breath. I turned the corner and put on my media grin.<br>"There you are!" Alex gave me a confused look.  
>"You sure look happy." He said.<br>"Because she didn't deny me Alex." I said, grinning.  
>"But she didn't say yes either…" Alex guessed. I shrugged.<br>"She's going to take some time to think about it, then talk to me when I come back in two weeks." Alex looked shocked for just a split second, then was back to his non expression.  
>"What are you going to do if she picks Cody, Mike?" I slung my arm around Alex's shoulder.<br>"She's not going to pick Cody."  
>"But if she does-" He tried.<br>"Then I'll prove her wrong." Alex shook his head.  
>"I'm going to go get lunch, then we can probably leave. Why don't you go get your things." He suggested.<br>"Yes mom." I teased. But as Alex turned away I felt my blood turn to ice, was the closest thing I had to a friend really my enemy? He was the only one who could have told Layla and Michelle that August was here. I bit my lip.  
>This wasn't good.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

~august~

_Two Weeks Later…_  
>I sat at the announcement table for Raw. I hadn't spoken to Mike or Cody, the only person I wanted to talk to was Alex, but I couldn't get a hold of him. It was another good ten minutes before the show started and I had butterflies. I didn't want to face Mike and tell him the truth, I was too afraid that it wasn't really the truth, that I was just confused. All I wanted to do was just crawl in a hole somewhere and die. But I knew if I didn't choose it would kill Mike; and Cody, I'd already hurt him so much. Jerry sensed something was wrong and patted me on the shoulder.<br>"What's wrong?" He asked, his inner dad shining. I let out a long sigh.  
>"Just…stuff."<br>"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head and Jerry sighed. "It might make you feel better." I shook my head no again and Jerry bit his lip. "Alright, if you insist."  
>The second the cameras came on I threw on my "everything is hunky dory welcome to Raw" face and greeted the television audiences. The first few matches seemed to go by way too quickly. I couldn't face Mike, not yet. The show was already half over when Michel announced to the audience that Cody would be returning on Friday after recovering from his final surgery he'd been cleared to come back.<br>Great.  
>As I was trying to think of what on earth I was going to say to Cody on Friday, who should walk up to the center of the ring but Michelle and Layla. Michelle grabbed a mike and walked over towards me, leaning on the ropes and giggling. "Hello August. How are you today?" I felt my stomach drop. Something was up. One of the techies handed me a microphone and I walked into the ring.<br>"What do you two want?" I asked.  
>"How's Miz doing August?" Layla asked out of the blue, I felt my face turn bright red, something was definitely up. "How was your little date two weeks ago?" The audience cheered, remembering Mike saving me from Randy.<br>"Fine, why?" I did not like this at all and I wanted it to end. Layla walked over to the rope by one of the cameras.  
>"Now, Miss August, I thought you didn't date wrestlers?" The audience oohed as my face turned even redder.<br>"Well, I didn't really have a say if you remember. I was kind of roped into it."  
>"But you don't date wrestlers?" Michelle asked again.<br>"I…" I heard my voice over the intercom and turned around. There was a video of Cody and I talking to each other on my very first day. How had they gotten that footage?  
><em>"Damn. I hate that guy. Did you see what he did tonight?" Cody pointed to the monitor<em>_  
><em>_"Unfortunately."__  
><em>_"Who the hell does he think he is? This is why I'm not going to date any of the wrestlers. I don't need this drama."__  
><em>_"What was that last thing?" Cody asked._  
>I had never caught the sadness in his eyes before. Did he like me even way back then? I felt sick to my stomach. I hadn't even realized how much that one sentence had crushed because I was too caught up in Mike being an idiot.<br>_"I decided I'm not going to date any of the wrestlers. Too much drama for my taste."_ Michelle and Layla smiled evilly at me.  
>"Okay, so I said that. Awesome. I still don't see what that has to do with me going on a date against my will." I snapped. Layla turned to Michelle and bit her lip.<br>"Michelle, how far would you go on a first date?" She asked. Michelle smiled, acting like little miss innocent.  
>"Probably just a little kiss goodnight."<br>Bullshit.  
>"Right, and August, when Mike won that date with you, there was no stipulation that you had to kiss him."<br>Oh no…  
>"Now, ladies and gentlemen, if you have very small children, you should probably cover their eyes." Michelle warned. This wasn't happening, my job, my career, my <em>life<em>… But there it was, right on the giant screen, my kiss with Mike, him pressing me into the door so roughly and me kissing him right back. Me dropping my shoes and running my hands through his hair. You could even see the goose bumps on my arms when he touched me. I felt like my knees were going to give out, they couldn't do this to me, they _couldn't_! Then the video turned off and I was left looking like just another one of Mikes whores. I thought I was going to be sick. I just wanted to fall into a black hole and never come back out ever again.  
>"My my Miss August. Not so professional, are we?" Layla scolded. Maybe if I shut my eyes it would all go away. I opened them back up, but Layla and Michelle were still there and the audience was still dead silent. "Well, ladies and gentleman, while we've exposed Miss August for what she really is, I feel obliged now to help her out." I looked up at Layla, all I felt was fear, there was more? Where was Mike? Why wasn't he helping me, defending me or something?<br>"That's right August, we all know how hard it is to pick between your damaged pretty boy and Miz, so we decided to show you who Miz really is, in case you didn't know." Michelle finished. Then there was another tape. There was Mike, with his back to the camera, maybe it was an actor? But Michelle walked up and he turned around, it was Mike all right.  
><em>"Hey Mike." Michelle cooed. "Are you feeling better?"<em>_  
><em>_"Um, yeah, thanks." Mike answered, a little confused.__  
><em>_"So listen Mike, there's something I need to tell you."_ I felt my heart shatter at those words, thinking about Cody and how whatever chance I had of being with him now was ruined.  
><em>"What's up Michelle?" Mike asked.<em>_  
><em>_"I want to get back together."_ Back together..? Mike assured me that they never WERE together to begin with! I felt my lunch coming up, but held it down, that was the last thing I needed now was to puke.  
><em>Then Michelle kissed him and the camera angle switched to show Mikes face, he looked happy. Then the camera cut back to Michelle's face "So, what do you say?"<em>_  
><em>_"…Michelle…" Mike murmured, that was his voice all right.__  
><em>_"Is it August?"__  
><em>_"No, I don't want August, I want you!"_  
>Even though I couldn't see his face because of the camera angle I knew that was Mike's voice. And the fact that he wasn't here to stick up for me wasn't helping. I had to grab the rope for support and I felt like I would be sick. Michelle and Layla smiled, that audience was as silent as a cemetery. After what felt like an eternity I heard his voice.<br>"AUGUST!" Mike ran out and shoved Layla and Michelle out of his way, trying to hug me, but I flinched away and he stopped. "August I…" Then the audience came alive, booing Mike like I had never heard them boo before, some people started throwing things at him. I took the distraction to slide out of the ring and sat back down in my chair, acting as if nothing had happened. Mike was in hot pursuit. "August, _please_ you have to believe me, that's not me saying that! I would never do that to you!" I just looked into his eyes, his bright blue eyes and just shook my head, going into emotional lock down reporter mode.  
>"Miz, how can I be angry when there's nothing between us?" Mike looked just as confused as Michelle and Layla. "You attacked me as I was leaving and I made the mistake of leading you on. I'm sorry for that. Now please let me do my job." I pulled my wrist from his hand and folded some papers on my desk. Michelle and Layla were livid, trying to save their story.<br>"Why were you so worried a moment ago?" Layla demanded.  
>"Because I had no idea how you were going to try to angle that tape. If you watch the entire thing, you'll see that I tell Miz to leave and go back into my room. But, as usual, you failed to get the full story before you tried to corrupt it and use it against me." I pulled my lips back in a half grin and looked at Layla and Michelle. "Now, if you don't mind, we have another match coming up, so unless you want to warp anymore illegally obtained footage, I suggest you get out of the ring." Layla and Michelle huffed and left but Mike continued to stand there, staring at me with his beautiful, lying eyes. I looked back up at him, we were on commercial now. "Can I help you Mr. Mizanin?"<br>"August…"  
>"That's Miss Rose to you, now if you can't leave on your own accord so we can start the match I will have to get security out here." Mike looked like I'd just ripped his heart out of his chest, but he'd done that to me so many times that I couldn't feel any sympathy. That when I looked back into his eyes, they were red and brimming with tears.<br>"August, _please_ What happened at the hotel, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I should have known someone would film that. But in the hospital, and in the park, what was that August? How can you do this to me?"  
>"Well, I was obliged to go with you to the park, and yes, you did quite brutally attack me at the hotel, and the hospital. Now I'll only ask you this one more time. Clear the ring so we can start the next match. We're almost live." Mike just shook his head.<br>"August, I don't know if this is some kind of barrier or something, but I need real August, smart, clever, funny, beautiful August to look at that tape and _know_ that wasn't me. I need you to do that for me, please!"  
>"Why should I do anything for you Mister Mizanin? You obviously seem very happy with Michelle, so I'll just leave you two be. Now goodbye." Mike stood up and looked at me one more time.<br>"I don't care if it takes me a thousand years August, I will prove to you that wasn't me." Then Mike walked off and the camera came back on.  
>How I got through the rest of that night I'll never know. It was some serious acting on my part and some serious help from Jerry. When I finally got back to my dressing room and locked the door the floodgates burst open and I cried until I could see straight anymore. How had they filmed us at the hotel? How could Mike do this to me! All I wanted to do was quit and lock myself in a well for the rest of my miserable life.<br>I took a deep breath and looked into my mirror and started to clean myself up. They would expect me back here Friday for Cody's triumphant return, I couldn't really give up this job. What did I have to go back to? My shitty family doesn't want me and my career wouldn't be taken seriously for a second after this. That is, if Vince still even wanted me here anymore. I looked in the mirror at my face, I passed as not completely depressed, but pretty damn close. I sighed and bit my lip. Now Mike could never know.  
>I had chosen him.<p>

::Mike::

_Earlier that night…_  
>I sat in my dressing room biting my lip. I hadn't seen August yet, then again, did I really want to know if she loved me back? What would I do if she loved Cody? Could I handle that? I felt like I was stuck in some damned soap opera or something. All we needed was to have August go into a coma before she told me who she'd chosen and we could sell it to HBO. I took a long look at myself. Why would she want me, someone who's five years older, a complete ass, and can't seem to keep it in his pants when she could have Cody? I mean, goddamn, the kid is perfect!<br>I looked at the clock on my desk. 5:30, we didn't start for another half an hour. I decided to go see what Alex was up to. Ever since I saw him talking to Layla and Michelle I didn't trust him by himself. I opened the door and was walking down the hallway when I heard her voice  
>"Hey Mike." Michelle cooed. "Are you feeling better?" God, could this girl just not take a hint? I smiled weakly.<br>"Um, yeah, thanks."  
>"So listen Mike, there's something I need to tell you."<br>"What's up Michelle?" I asked. What could she possibly want? I wasn't expecting her to be this chipper and happy after her dead silence after I told her to leave August and I alone.  
>"I want to get back together." I stared at her for a minute before I shook my head.<br>"Michelle, we never were together." I corrected. Then Michelle launched herself at me, shoving her tongue down my throat, for a second I was so shocked that I didn't know what was going on and my body did that autopilot thing again. But then I shoved Michelle off me.  
>"WHAT THE HELL?" I hollered. "I told you, there is nothing between us, now look, Michelle, I'm sorry I hurt you and I feel really bad about it, but I don't want to be with you!" Michelle smiled like a robot.<br>"So what do you say?"  
>"Did you not hear a word I just said?"<br>"Is it August?" Michelle asked, pouting like she always does when she doesn't get her way.  
>"What? No! I mean, Yes!" I let out a short groan. "Leave August out of this!" I demanded.<br>"So, you want to get with me?" Michelle asked.  
>HOW STUPID WAS THIS CHICK?<br>"No! I don't want you! I want August!" Michelle gave me this evil little smirk and then high tailed it out of there. Now I was worried. I had to find Alex and find out what the hell was going on. I didn't have a match tonight, Vince wanted me to play it safe and give my head another week. I had only come for August, I had dressed up too, I was in my tan suit, off white shirt and my bright blue tie that she loved so much. I let out a long sigh and continued to explore the backstage until I found Alex lounging in the greenroom. He didn't have a fight tonight either, so he was in a button down and jeans. I sat down next to him and he gave me a weak smile.  
>"Have you seen her yet?" He asked. I shook my head.<br>"No word from her, it's like trying to hunt down Jimmy Hoffa or something." Alex gave a slight chuckle, then turned to me.  
>"Listen, she's probably getting prepped, so why don't we go get a beer until the show is over?"<br>"…I don't know Alex."  
>"C'mon. It'll help calm you down."<br>"I kind of wanted to watch her to try to figure out who she picked." I admitted. Alex laughed again.  
>"Now you're being a bit obsessive. I've never seen you like this before Mike."<br>"Can you blame me?" I asked Alex smiled.  
>"For her? Not at all." As nice as this was, it was weird. Why was Alex being so nice and chummy all of a sudden? I'd ditched him on the side of the road because he was right about something. But who was I to argue with a happy Alex?<br>"All right, let's go get a beer."  
>"All right!" Alex cheered.<br>"But just one. Could you imagine if I was drunk when August tells me she loves me?" Alex's smile dropped at my usual smirk. "What?"  
>"Mike, what <em>are<em> you going to do if she picks Cody?"  
>"Die." Alex nodded.<br>"Good to know."  
>So Alex and I decided to walk to the closest bar, which took a good half hour. We sat down and I asked the bartender if he could turn on Raw. Alex insisted that I was going to become paranoid if I kept this up, but I insisted. Alex and I were quiet, watching the ass kicking that was going down between Kofi and Dolf. When that match was over I could see that Alex got a little nervous.<br>"Hey, maybe we should go get some air. It's kind of stuffy in here." Alex said. I shrugged out of the suit jacket and left it on the back of my chair, rolling up my sleeves.  
>"I'm fine." I answered.<br>"Mike, this place is really giving me a headache, let's go." Alex's insisting made me even more curious. Then I saw them. Layla and Michelle walked out and started down August. I couldn't hear what was going on, so I told the bartender this was an emergency and to crank the TV. "I'm sure it's nothing Mike…" Alex tried.  
>I watched as Layla turned to Michelle and bit her lip.<br>"Michelle, how far would you go on a first date?" She asked. Michelle smiled, acting like little miss innocent.  
>"Probably just a little kiss goodnight."<br>Bullshit.  
>"Right, and August, when Mike won that date with you, there was no stipulation that you had to kiss him."<br>Oh no…  
>I turned back to Alex, he was the only person who knew… But Alex was gone. I looked up to see him book it out of the bar. I looked back at the TV just in time to see a video of August's and my kiss. The bartender looked at the TV, then at me, then back at the TV. I slammed the first crumple of bills I found on the counter and ran, leaving my jacket behind. Alex…<br>That son of a bitch! I couldn't be there to defend August so it would look like I didn't care about her. I thought back to Michelle's robot line delivery, they must have twisted something around! I felt like my feet couldn't carry me fast enough as I ran to the stadium as fast as I could. I burst in the back door and was face to face with Jack Swagger.  
>"How could you Mike? I knew you were a douche, but, Jesus Christ!"<br>"What?" I looked at the monitor and watched in horror as I saw Michelle's twisted version of our conversation.  
><em>"No, I don't want August, I want you!"<em>  
>"August!" I screamed as I ran past Jack and into the arena. "AUGUST!" I ran out and shoved Layla and Michelle out of my way, trying to hug August, to let her know I was there for her, but she flinched away like I was going to hurt her and I dropped my arms to my sides. "August I…" Then the audience came alive, booing me like I had never heard them boo before, some people started throwing things at me, I felt a cup hit me in the side of the head, but it didn't matter. August took the distraction to slide out of the ring and sat back down in her chair, acting as if nothing had happened. I slid out of the ring and ran over to her, Grabbing her hand and placing my other hand on her desk. "August, <em>please<em> you have to believe me, that's not me saying that! I would never do that to you!" She just looked into my eyes, and I tried to tell her, tried to convince her that it wasn't me. But what I saw in her eyes was like a knife to the heart, she was completely broken inside. Finally she just shook her head, then all her emotions were gone and she was back in the reporter mode I'd seen at the hospital.  
>"Miz, how can I be angry when there's nothing between us?" I felt my world shatter beneath my feet, this had to be a bad dream or something. "You attacked me as I was leaving and I made the mistake of leading you on. I'm sorry for that. Now please let me do my job." August pulled her wrist from my hand and folded some papers on her desk. My hand felt cold and dead as the rest of me without her. Michelle and Layla were livid, trying to save their story.<br>"Why were you so worried a moment ago?" Layla demanded.  
>"Because I had no idea how you were going to try to angle that tape. If you watch the entire thing, you'll see that I tell Miz to leave and I go back into my room. But, as usual, you failed to get the full story before you tried to corrupt it and use it against me." I stood there, frozen, as she looked at Layla and Michelle. "Now, if you don't mind, we have another match coming up, so unless you want to warp anymore illegally obtained footage, I suggest you get out of the ring." Layla and Michelle huffed and left but I continued to stand there, staring at August's beautiful, cold face. She finally realized I was still there and addressed me, so I assumed they must have gone to a commercial. "Can I help you Mr. Mizanin?"<br>"August…"  
>"That's Miss Rose to you, now if you can't leave on your own accord so we can start the match I will have to get security out here." This couldn't be happening, this wasn't the August I had fallen in love with. Where was <em>my<em> August? The one who showed me what it really means to care about someone? I felt my heart shrivel up into dust as she looked back up at me. I felt the tears trying to push themselves over the edge, but I didn't care. She wanted to see the real Mike this whole time and I had never showed him to her. Well, here I was, no more having to care about my image. I didn't give a shit anymore, fame was worthless to me without August.  
>"August, <em>please<em>, What happened at the hotel, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I should have known someone would film that. But in the hospital, and in the park, what was that August? How can you do this to me?" I begged. I was about to lose it if she didn't come back to me.  
>"Well, I was obliged to go with you to the park, and yes, you did quite brutally attack me at the hotel, and the hospital. Now I'll only ask you this one more time. Clear the ring so we can start the next match. We're almost live." I just shook my head.<br>"August, I don't know if this is some kind of barrier or something, but I need real August, smart, clever, funny, beautiful August to look at that tape and _know_ that wasn't me. I need you to do that for me, please!"  
>"Why should I do anything for you Mister Mizanin? You obviously seem very happy with Michelle, so I'll just leave you two be. Now goodbye." Now I knew what I had to do.<br>"I don't care if it takes me a thousand years August, I will prove to you that wasn't me." Then I walked off and the camera came back on. I would find the real tape, I would show August that I did love her, that Michelle and Lea were lying bitches who would do anything to make her miserable.  
>I had to.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

-CODY-  
>As I sat in my dressing room my mind felt like a tilt –a-whirl. All I could think about was that stupid tape of Mike kissing August, <em>my<em> August. I let out a long sigh, running my hands through my thick hair. A wave of sadness washed over me.  
>August, who didn't love me anymore.<br>I thought back to the first time I met her, by sheer chance she'd come knocking on my dressing room door. The look of total awe on her face when she first saw me. I looked up into the mirror, all my stitches were out, but the doctors said it'd be a long time before I was "dashing" again; if ever. I didn't want August to see me like this. I had to wear this damned mask to to protect my face. Of course, creative was having a ball and making me "disfigured, un-dashing" Cody Rhodes and I had to put paper bags on people's faces now when I beat them. Stupid, I know, but still, what creative wants, creative gets.  
>I slipped the mask on my face and stood up. I was supposed to just talk tonight, then interfere with Ray's match later and make him lose. I buttoned up my shirt and took in a deep breath, then I opened the door. All the techies stopped for the briefest moment and stared at me, so I covered my face with my hand and stalked off towards the green room. Since I wasn't looking where I was going I crashed into someone. I got to my feet and looked to see who I knocked down. I felt my heart stop.<br>It was August.  
>She had her hand pressed to her head and her eyes were shut, so she maybe didn't know it was me. Then she blinked and looked up. I was planning to really chew her out, give her a what for demand she tell me why she left me at the hospital and then went running into Mikes arms, but then I saw her face.<br>She smiled; not your run of the mill kind of smile either. it was the biggest, most glowing smile I've ever seen in my life. Her whole face just lit up like a christmas tree and she looked like the happiest girl in the world. She slowly got to her feet and looked up at me, I was so confused at why she was happy and I didn't want her to see me like this that I thought about running away or something. She reached out towards my face for a moment, but then cleared her throat and stuck out her hand.  
>"Good to have you back Mr. Rhodes." She said, waiting for me to shake her hand. I looked at her for a long time. "Is something wrong?" She asked.<br>"Why are you acting like this?" I asked.  
>"Acting like what?" She asked innocently. I took her by the shoulder and led her over to a deserted hallway and pressed her against the wall.<br>"Acting like little miss media. Where's the real August?" August dropped her smile and looked up at me.  
>"Vince said if I want to keep my job that I have to be more professional and act like a…" She swallowed and I could see that whatever Vince said it had really hurt her. "<em>…real<em> reporter." I sighed right along with her. I knew August's career meant the world to her, and Vince taking a cheap shot like that wasn't okay. I looked at her for a long time.  
>"August."<br>"Yes?"  
>"Look at me." She glanced up as I slipped the mask off my face to reveal my black eyes, still healing cheekbones, and now crooked nose. Her hand went to her mouth for the slightest moment, then she reached out and gently touched my cheek.<br>"Does that hurt?" She asked. I touched her hand with my fingertips.  
>"Not anymore, but August, I'll never look the same again." August looked at me with eyes that could make Kane weep.<br>"Cody, I'm so sorry." Then she teared up the slightest bit. "This is all my fault…"  
>"Is that why you abandoned me?" I said before I could stop myself. I cringed at the hate in my voice. August dropped her hand to her side and her eyes fell to the floor.<br>"Yes. It is." She looked up at me. "I didn't want to ever have you hurt again because of me, and…"  
>"And what?"<br>"I was scared."  
>"Scared? Of what?"<br>"Scared of one day losing you." Just then a techie yelled out to August and I slipped my mask back on.  
>"Miss Rose! We need you for a sound check!" August sighed and looked at me.<br>"I'll see you after the show?" She pleaded. I couldn't bring myself to talk, so August just looked at the floor again and started to walk away.  
>"August." She turned back and I wrapped her in a giant hug. She was shocked at first, but then hugged me tightly. I pulled back and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. God I had missed them so much. "I'll see you after the show." Then a gave her a small kiss on the forehead and sent her off, glowing, with the techie. I smiled the slightest bit, I couldn't stay mad at her. Especially if she left to try to protect me, and with Mike…<br>Well, I had seen the way she'd coldly shut him down and it just made me smile and want to laugh so much that I figured she must have never liked the guy. Besides, it wasn't like we'd been dating, believe me, I would make sure we were eventually, but we weren't right now.  
>Right now she was mine, and it was perfect.<br>The rest of the night went smoothly, I went out, talked about how Ray had ruined my life, even though I was happy as could be right now, and how I'd make him pay. I interfered successfully in his match later and was heading backstage when I bumped into Layla, Michelle right behind her. She smiled at me.  
>"Hey Cody." She cooed. I thought about how they'd made August so miserable on Monday and all I wanted to do was knock her lights out. But I settled for brushing past her and kept walking towards my dressing room. "Cody!" She whined, running after me. "What's wrong? I missed you so much, just let me talk to you." I turned around and glared at her.<br>"I think you've done enough, Layla."  
>"It's not August, is it?" She asked as I started to walk away again. I stopped and turned around getting right in her face.<br>"If you ever even _think_ of hurting her again like you did on Monday make no mistake, I will make your life a living Hell."  
>"But, but she was with Mike! She cheated on you! She doesn't deserve you Cody, she doesn't care about you at all!" I took off my mask and looked at Layla, she looked in horror at my shattered face.<br>"She doesn't just like me for my looks, unlike you." I snapped. I slipped my mask back on and walked back into my dressing room. I put my mask back in its case and looked at myself and smiled. I quickly fixed my hair and tucked my shirt back in, grabbed my jacket and…  
>I looked back at my face and touched my flattened cheekbones, letting out a long sigh. Did August really want me back as someone she wanted to be with, or was I back to friend city, population: Cody? Before I could really think about it I heard a knock on my door. I took in a deep breath and opened the door.<br>"August-" But I stopped, who should be standing there but Mike. Now him I would not mind sending through a wall right about now. "What the hell do you want?" I growled.  
>"I'm coming here to tell you August is mine, so don't think you get to pick up where you left her."<br>"I don't _think_ anything. She came back to me so you better get lost before I rip you in half for trying to take her from me in the first place." I walked over to Mike so we were eye to eye. "Besides, I thought you wanted Michelle, or did I hear that recording wrong, Michel?"  
>"You son of a bi-"<br>"Cody!" I watched as August walked towards me, but when Mike turned around her smile completely vanished. She walked over to him and glared right into his eyes. "What the Hell are you doing here?" She hissed.  
>"I came to get my answer." Mike said, glaring right back at her. Answer? What was he talking about? August chuckled meanly.<br>"You've really got some nerve to come in here after what happened on Monday! You know damn well what my answer is you conniving, lying, cheating son of a bitch! Now get out of my sight before I call security."  
>"August, you know that wasn't me on that tape! I would never pick Michelle over you, you know that!<br>"You just use her like a puppet until you get me, isn't that right Mike?" She snapped. Holy shit, what the hell had I missed this past few months? Mike looked like he'd just seen a ghost.  
>"Who told you about that?" He demanded. Just then a techie walked by and August turned to her.<br>"Maria, will you get security for me?" August asked coldly. The techie, Maria, nodded and scampered off.  
>"August-" Mike started, but I'd seen enough, I grabbed Mike and shoved him, putting my arm around August's shoulder.<br>"You heard her Mike, get lost." Mike glared at me with so much hate I thought he'd burn a hole right through me. Then he looked back at August and his whole demeanor changed, his shoulders and face fell just the slightest bit.  
>"I meant it August, in the hospital." I felt August's shoulder fall as she looked at him.<br>"No you didn't." Mike looked like she couldn't have hurt him more if she shot him in the foot as security came and escorted him out. I dropped my arm from Augusts shoulder as she looked up at me. "Sorry about that." She said, but then she smiled up at me. "So, want to go get dinner or something?" She asked. "You know, catch up?" I smiled, even though I still wanted to know what had happened between her and Mike, I didn't want to ruin this moment.  
>"Dinner sounds great." She grinned from ear to ear.<br>"Perfect! I'll meet you out front."  
>"Sounds good." As I watched her walk away I felt my heart sink. I had to talk to Mike, I had to know what happened between them. I ran as soon as August was out of eyesight to where security had thrown him out. He was just sitting on the hood of his car looking like his whole family had just died. He looked up when he heard me coming and went into defense mode.<br>"Here to rub it in, pretty boy?"  
>"No. Mike, what happened between you and August?" Mike looked shocked for the briefest moment.<br>"She didn't tell you?"  
>"I didn't ask." I admitted. Mike sighed.<br>"Why should I tell you?" He snapped.  
>"Look, I'm putting out the truce agreement, for now, just tell me what happened between you." I demanded.<br>"Well, I won a date with her, and then I forced that now famous kiss on her, she pulled away from me, said goodnight and slammed the door in my face. Then I left Alex on the side of the road, she came to his rescue, he told her every terrible thing I've ever done, then she hated me again." He sighed. "Back to square one."  
>"You said something about a hospital…" Mike looked up at me.<br>"We got in a fight, I accused her of sleeping with you, she said she didn't, I asked her if she loved you, she didn't answer…" I felt my face getting warm, August didn't say she didn't love me, so maybe now that Mike was out of the picture I could make her mine.  
>"And then what? What was she going to answer?"<br>"I told her I loved her, and she was going to choose who she wanted to be with. I was actually pretty sure it was me, but then this whole fake tape Michelle shit happened and now she wants to see me burned at the stake, and you're back so…"  
>"So..?"<br>"I'm going to find that original tape, show her that it wasn't me who told Michelle I wanted to be with her, and steal her back from you." Mike said, his cocky grin coming onto his face. "And you better watch her very closely pretty boy." I almost wanted to smile at how desperate that sounded, but I found I couldn't because I actually felt really sorry for Mike, out here completely alone.  
>"Well, considering she called security on you, I don't think your chances are very good." I challenged.<br>"I've won her before, I'll win her again." Mike shot back with a smirk. "Now, this temporary truce is over, get out of my sight." Mike said turning cold again. I got off of the hood of his car and started to walk away but stopped and turned back to Mike.  
>"Did you mean it?" I asked him. He looked at me, confused.<br>"Mean what?"  
>"When you told August you loved her, did you mean it?" Mike looked at me with eyes I had never seen before. He looked like his whole world had just been burned before him.<br>"I still mean it." Then he was himself again. "Why?" I shrugged.  
>"Just curious, that's all." I turned to leave again when Mike called out to me.<br>"Rhodes."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Do you?"  
>"A little more each second I'm with her." I answered. "Why?" Mike smiled.<br>"Just curious." I walked back to the front of the building to see August standing there, waiting for me. She looked absolutely beautiful in the moonlight, I wanted nothing more than to sweep her up into my arms and kiss her forever, tell her she didn't have to worry about losing me, because I would never leave her. But I just walked up to her and draped my jacket over her shoulders.  
>"So where are we off to August?" I asked.<br>"Well, Eve told me about this great little café that's open until midnight, real hole in the wall, press doesn't even know it exists; if that's okay." I smiled.  
>"Sounds great."<br>We walked a few blocks to the café and had a cup of coffee and talked about what I had missed while I was gone. August never mentioned Mike and I never asked. She told me all about how Zack Ryder was gaining serious support through the internet and she suspected he would start being a normal staple on Raw, how Snooki was going to be in Wrestle Mania, and I just listened as she leaned closer and closer with each new story, and when I laid my hand over hers she stopped. She looked up at me. "Cody..?"  
>"Yes?" Her face turned bright red.<br>"I, I really missed you." She smiled at me and squeezed my hand. I felt my heart speed up again, I'd missed this so much.  
>"Do you maybe want to get out of here? I whispered, leaning over to talk into her ear. I saw her face turn even redder.<br>"Cody…I…" She sighed. "I don't know, I mean, you just got back and, all this press with Mike and I-" I pressed my lips to her cheek and she stopped talking. I wanted August, and I wanted her completely, none of this half assed 'friends' thing we had before. I pulled my lips away and she looked completely stunned.  
>"So," I asked again. "Do you want to get out of here?" She just looked at me with a look of shock and awe and slowly nodded. I grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her up and leaving a twenty on the table. We started to walk back to the hotel and she suddenly stopped about a block away. I turned around and looked at her. "What?" I asked.<br>"I just…I…"  
>"You what?"<br>"This is happening so fast Cody! I mean, I thought you hated me, you never wanted to talk to me when you were in the hospital, and now it's like nothing happened." _that's because I know that if I don't make a move Mike will._ I thought. But I just smiled.  
>"August, do you know what got me through all those surgeries and all that pain in that hospital in Georgia?" She shook her head. "I dreamed about seeing you when I opened my eyes. That's why I was so angry. But when you explained that you were scared, well, it made sense."<br>"So, you're not angry?" She asked. I pulled her into a massive hug.  
>"I could never stay angry with you. I'm sorry I'm moving so fast, I guess I'm just trying to make up for lost time." I pulled away and pulled her forehead gently to my lips.<br>"Cody…" She said after a long time.  
>"Yes?"<br>"What were you going to tell me in Cleveland?" She looked into my eyes and I felt my heart speed up. I swallowed and grabbed her shoulders.  
>"That I love you." Her eyes got huge as I pressed my lips to hers and pulled her closer to me. She was shocked at first, but then kissed me back. This was different then before though, this was almost like she wanted to make up for leaving me by telling me she loved me without saying a word. She pulled back and smiled, then hugged me.<br>"Welcome back Cody."


	21. Chapter 21

||Alex||  
>I stalked to the hotel room that Layla had directed me to, pissed off beyond all belief. They had promised that August would come running into my arms after this, but now Layla said there was a "change of plans" I didn't want to hurt August anymore, It had killed me to see how broken she'd been when she saw that tape with Mike and Michelle, the tape which I'd filmed. I felt like the scum on the bottom of my shoe, but I had to get August, and I honestly saw no other way. I knocked on the door and Layla popped her head out. She looked both ways and dragged me inside, locking the door behind her. Michelle was sitting on her bed, painting her fingernails pink.<br>"What the Hell is so important?" I snapped. Layla glared at me. "I never thought you guys were going to hurt August that badly or I would have never done this!"  
>"You're in this just as deep as we are, so don't act all high and mighty." Layla snarled. "Besides, we're helping you, remember?"<br>"Well, I thought this was supposed to make Cody and Mike hate August so I could grab her? What happened?" Michelle and Layla looked at each other.  
>"Cody forgave her." Layla finally admitted. It took a moment for the news to sink in before I saw complete red.<br>"_WHAT?_" I hollered. Layla stood her ground.  
>"It didn't go according to plan, Cody took her back and is really pissed at us." Layla teared up. "He's mad at <em>me…<em>" Michelle hoped off the bed and took over.  
>"What was supposed to happen was that Mike was supposed to give up on August and I was supposed to have him. Cody was supposed to never want to talk to August again and realize Layla was the one for him. Then you were supposed to get August." Michelle explained. "But Mike didn't give up and Cody forgave her, so were screwed."<br>"So you just made me look like an asshole." I finished. I took a deep breath. We had hurt August for no reason at all, she was on thin ice, could even be fired, and it didn't get me any closer to her. I felt like I was going to be sick. I turned and started to walk towards the door.  
>"Where the Hell do you think you're going?" Layla snapped.<br>"I'm out. I'm going to get August the right way, this, this isn't…"  
>"Like Hell you are!" Michelle hollered, turning me around.<br>"Why should I stay? You haven't helped at all!" I hollered back. Layla slithered up to me with that look of pure evil she always seems to have when she smiles. She walked her two fingers up my chest and patted me cheek.  
>"Because Alex, you leave, and we tell <em>everyone<em> that this was all your idea and we were just roped into it because you didn't have the balls to do it yourself." Layla gave me that sick smile again. "How long do you think your career would last after that? Ten seconds? Five? And August…" Layla began to stalk around me, knowing that she had me completely. "Oh August, she would never want to speak to you again, she would feel so betrayed Alex, can you image?"  
>"She'd never say another word to you." Michelle added. "And you would be alone for the rest of your life while she was with Cody…"<br>"Or Mike." Layla interjected. "What does it feel like to have your own boss using the woman you love? You know what'll happen when he finds someone better. She'll be tossed to the side and he'll forget all about her. It'd kill her Alex, you know that better than anyone." I thought about Mike, how torn Michelle had been when he decided he didn't want her anymore. I thought about how the second he slept with August he wouldn't want her anymore. She'd just be another plaything in his sick little world. But…  
>"I… I can't, it's wrong. All you two are doing is hurting her!" I argued.<br>"Suit yourself. The doors right there, but you leave and we tell August everything." I stood there, frozen, but finally looked back up at Layla.  
>"What's our next move?<p>

~august~  
>Cody took my hand in his and led me back to our hotel. We took the service entrance to avoid the press and laughed and chuckled in the elevator like nothing had happened. But I couldn't get what Cody had said out of my mind. He loved me? Like how Mike said he loved me before he…<br>No. I wasn't going to ruin this moment by thinking about Mike.  
>Cody intertwined his fingers with mine as the elevator door opened. He kissed my cheek as he led me to his room. I didn't want to stop him but,<br>"Cody." He stopped as he opened the door.  
>"What's wrong August?"<br>"We're, we're not going to, to sleep together, right?"  
>"Not if you don't want to." He promised, and pressed his lips to mine, silencing all my other questions as he led me inside and shut the door. As soon as it was shut he pressed me against it, keeping his lips to mine. This was so different than before, before Cody had been shy and sweet, now there was nothing but pure determination. His pressing me into the door reminded me so much of Mike that I had to pull away.<br>"Cody, I…" He let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hands through his hair. I flipped on the light behind him and began to walk back to the door when he grabbed my wrist.  
>"August, don't go, I'm sorry." He pulled me into a giant hug. "I just missed you so much." He kissed the top of my head. "Please don't leave." I felt another pang of sadness, remembering Mike at the hospital, how he begged me not to leave him.<br>No.  
>I couldn't keep doing this to Cody. He cared about me and that was more than Mike had ever done. So when he pulled away from me I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him softly. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, he grinned.<br>"I missed you too." I told him. He grabbed my wrist and led me to the balcony and pulled me close with the cold winter air whirling around us. He pulled back and looked at me, taking his hand and holding my cheek.  
>"August…"<br>"Yes?"  
>"I just missed hearing your voice." He smiled again and pressed his lips back to mine, pulling me closer to him as it began to snow gently, the flakes landing in our hair as we just held each other on the balcony. Cody pulled back and looked at me, his face serious. "August, there is one thing I have to know."<br>"What is it Cody?"  
>"When you were in the hospital with Mike, when he asked you if you loved me, why didn't you answer?" I felt my heart drop.<br>"Can we not talk about it right now?" The wind picked up and started to whip my hair back and forth as Cody looked like he was starting to get angry.  
>"Why <em>can't<em> we talk about it now?"  
>"Because I just, I just want to be with you right now! I don't want to think about Mike, I just want to be with you!" I pressed my face into his chest and felt as my eyes got warm. Cody gently pulled my head back and looked into my eyes.<br>"Why didn't you answer him?"  
>I couldn't do this, I couldn't tell Cody the truth, it would break his heart. I couldn't tell him that I was going to choose Mike before he betrayed me, that I thought I may even be in love with him, it would kill Cody.<br>"Because I was confused, I still am." I said. I reached out to Cody but he stepped back. "Cody please, you have to understand, I didn't know what to do, and I was so scared and you weren't even speaking to me, and then Mike told me he loved me and I didn't know what to do!" Cody had a blank look on his face. I felt tears stream down my face. "Cody _please_." His eyes snapped back to mine and he let out a long sigh.  
>"I'm going to need some time to think about it." He said finally. "This is a lot to take in." He looked deep into my eyes.<br>"How will I-" I started.  
>"You'll know when I've made my choice."<p>

::Mike::  
>I couldn't believe this was happening. This had to be a bad dream. I felt like I was going to be sick. August didn't love me, she was going to choose me and Layla and Michelle made sure that didn't happen. I knew only one person could explain to me what was going on.<br>Alex.  
>As I strode back into the hotel with tunnel vision set on that son of a bitch. I threw open the door to our room. "RILEY!" I hollered. He was nowhere to be found. That little bitch had taken off with his tail between his legs. I walked over to his suitcase. It was still packed, so where was that little creep? He had to come back eventually, so I just sat in a chair facing the door.<br>As I was waiting for Alex I thought about August with Cody. He was probably fucking her right now, a little welcome back present. I thought about all the dreams I'd had of them together, they always seemed so happy. Maybe August _would_ be happier without me, I mean, look at all the pain I'd already put her through. Then again, Cody didn't talk to her for months, so we were probably on equal ground. I thought about the way her heart had shattered when she told me I didn't mean that I loved her. That had absolutely killed me.  
>After what seemed like an eternity of reliving the Hell that was my life, Alex walked in the door. He saw my face and looked like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. "Mike-" I lunged at him, grabbing him by his shirt collar and slamming him into the door.<br>"If you don't tell me what the fuck happened today, I will rip you eyes out, right now Alex."  
>"Mike, what happened today was just, bad luck. I didn't know what was going to happen." Alex realized he'd just shot himself in the foot.<br>"So you knew _something_ was going to happen? How could you hurt August like that? She's your only friend you shallow, slimy son of a bitch! She saved your worthless life and that's how you pay her back; by teaming up with those weasels?" Alex was totally calm.  
>"Mike, if you'll let me explain, Michelle and Layla said that it would make sure August didn't end up with you, ever again." The look in Alex's eyes made me shudder.<br>"What?"  
>"You don't realize what you do to women Mike. You treat them like a toy or something! August has feelings. She's a beautiful, magnificent person and you don't deserve to get your filthy hands anywhere near her." Alex growled.<br>"I can't believe you." Then it clicked. "You love her." Alex's eyes stayed the same, narrowed into furious slits.  
>"Maybe I do Mike, but maybe just by your standards. To you love doesn't mean anything. It's just a word you use to get women to sleep with you."<br>"Take that back you son of a bitch!" I snarled. Alex stood his ground, I'd never seen him like this before and I didn't like it.  
>"I just tell the truth. I'm protecting August because unlike you, I actually do care about her. I don't want to just sleep with her and then treat her like she never existed! I'm not like you Mike, and I never will be."<br>I wasn't hearing this. Alex was the closest thing I had to a friend. But, was he right? Was it just the chase of August that I loved after all, and not actually her? But I thought about our kiss, I had wanted her, I had wanted August, all her emotions, baggage, future, past, I wanted her completely, not just her body. I wanted her brilliant mind and her quirky humor.  
>I loved her.<br>"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Alex barked.  
>"You're wrong. That's what I have to say. I love her." Alex started laughing.<br>"You are a twisted little bitch, do you know that? The only person you love is _yourself._"  
>"And you're so much better, trying to win August by ripping her heart to shreds, she wants to be with me, not you, and no matter what sick little plans you come up with that will <em>never<em> change." Alex just shook his head.  
>"Even if it kills me Mike, I'm going to keep her out of your greedy little hands." I smirked at Alex.<br>"Do your worst."

-CODY-  
>I sat in my hotel room with my head in my hands. I'd been sitting here for hours now. I couldn't take it anymore. I loved August, but I didn't want to have to share her heart with Mike. If she was going to be mine, I wanted all of her. But what could I do to make sure she wanted me, and just me? No Mike, no anybody else.<br>Just us?  
>I racked my brain trying to think of something. I took in a deep breath. I couldn't take this, I already missed her. I just got her back and I was already trying to push her away again. Whatever she needed to do to forget Mike, I would support her through it. I stood up and opened my door, walking nervously to the elevator and going up to the sixth floor, where August's room was. I took another deep breath, my hand shaking as I knocked on the door. I paced as I waited to hear her. I had to talk to August. I took in a deep breath and knocked on her door again. There were a few moments of silence and I was considering either bolting or knocking for a third time when I could hear her footsteps. I swallowed my fear as I heard her grab the handle and she opened the door. I felt my like my stomach was on fire as she opened the door in a short white silk robe that barely made it halfway down her thighs. She saw it was me and her face turned bright red. "What are you doing here?" She asked, worry in her eyes. "What if-" I couldn't hold myself back anymore and lunged at her, sweeping her off her feet and shutting the door behind me as I stumbled over to the wall. My lips never left hers as I guided us over to a side table and set her down, keeping her legs wrapped around me and I slipped off her disheveled robe. I took in a sharp breath. Under that she had a small little black nightgown that did a terrible job of covering her pink underwear since it was so short. It was black with white lace on the edges. I started to reach for the straps when she grabbed my wrist. "We shouldn't…" I kissed her neck and she stopped talking. I picked her back up and threw her onto the bed, ripping off my shirt and unbuckling my pants. I kissed her again as I laid down. She pulled her head back and I looked into her eyes.<br>"What's wrong?" I knew August hadn't wanted us to sleep together, but I couldn't hold myself back anymore. August looked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes.  
>"I'm scared." She whispered.<br>"Of what?" I suddenly realized she meant she'd never done this before. I gave her a reassuring kiss and then she was mine. She didn't quite know what to do, but I gently guided her as I slipped off her nightgown and my heart began to race. Her face was bright red and she just held me tightly to her. When we became one she let out a small whimper of pain, but when I asked if she wanted me to stop she just shook her head, sending tears flying every direction. It was just us and nothing else existed in the world, and it was absolutely incredible. When we were done she was crying, but smiling. "August…" I whispered, hearing the panic in my voice as I was about to say those three words again.  
>"Yes?"<br>"I, I love you." Her eyes were huge, but then she gently kissed me.  
>"I… I love you too Cody." I felt my heart leap in my chest. She loved me, she really did love me! I pressed my lips back to hers and hugged her. She buried her face in my chest and I could feel tears, I looked down at her.<br>"What's wrong?" She shook her head.  
>"Nothing, I just…" She wiped at her eyes. I sat up and held her face in my hand.<br>"Please August, talk to me."  
>"I just feel guilty I guess."<br>"Why?" I asked, confused.  
>"I don't know." She admitted, looking into my eyes. "I just do." I hugged her even closer to me.<br>"You don't have to, because I love you, and I'll never leave you August." She wrapped her arms back around me.  
>"I, I love you too Cody." She said, more to herself than to me. But I wasn't going to let anything ruin this moment, so I pressed my lips back to hers and rolled over and we spent the rest of the night in each other's arms,<br>And it was perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

::Mike::  
>I couldn't sleep all night. Alex had grabbed his things and left after the confrontation, so I was all alone with my thoughts. I was afraid to try to sleep, because every time I closed my eyes all I saw was the look on August's face when she'd seen me kiss Michelle and it was tearing me apart. So all I did that night was sit on my bed and feel like my world was falling apart. I refused to give up on her. I knew that I'd go completely insane if I did. She had become my world, my obsession, the only thing I really cared about. Screw my career, my fame, it was nothing to me without her.<br>I woke up the next morning on my bed. I must have passed out. I looked at my clock, it was about ten, she would be up by now. I had to talk to her, had to explain to her that I didn't want anyone else, and I was sure now that I never would. I jumped up and changed, throwing on my shoes as I ran out of my room. I knew which room was hers, I always did, but right before I knocked I heard her muffled voice.  
>"Stop it." She giggled. "I have to get dressed."<br>"I'm just trying to help." Cody said.  
>No.<br>This wasn't happening.  
>I knocked on the door and they were both silent. "Who's that?" August asked, fear showing in her voice.<br>"I don't know." Cody admitted. I heard footsteps and as Cody opened the door my fears were confirmed. He was standing there in just his boxers, his hair messed up and sticking out in various places, and glaring at me. "What in the Hell do you think you're doing here?" He growled. "I thought we settled this?"  
>"Who is it?" August asked as she walked up, when she saw it was me her whole demeanor changed. "Mike…"<br>"August…"  
>"Get lost Mike." Cody warned, wrapping his arm around August and pulling her into him, but she never took her eyes off me, and I never took mine off her.<br>"August, you didn't…" I felt like I was going to cry, God the things this girl did to me.  
>"Mike, I…" She started, but Cody glared at her and then shoved me backwards.<br>"We did Mike, so why don't you get lost and find someone new to torment. She's mine now."  
>"She's not an object." I growled getting right in Cody's face.<br>"Stop it!" August said, getting between us and blocking Cody. I saw tears in her eyes when she looked at me. "I'm sorry Mike, but I'm with Cody now. You had your chance and you blew it big time."  
>"August, <em>that wasn't me.<em> Please, you have to know that there was something not quite right with that tape, my words sounded choppy and unreal didn't they? You're a reporter August, find the truth."  
>"She found the truth, that you don't love her." Cody interjected.<br>"Shut up Frankenstein." I snapped.  
>"Mike." I looked back at August, who was shaking her head sadly. "Please don't do this. I love him." She said softly.<br>"No, you can't, because _I_ love you! What about me August? You were going to pick me and we both know it."  
>"Mike, get lost." Cody threatened as he loomed closer and closer to me, guiding August back into her room.<br>"I'm going to break your face again if you don't shut up Rhodes."  
>"Try it buddy." He dared.<br>"STOP IT!" We both stopped and looked at August, who was crying behind Cody. "Don't do this for me." Then she pushed past both of us and took off running down the hallway.  
>"August!" Cody and I yelled in unison. I took off after her and Cody ran back inside her room, I assumed to put his clothes back on.<br>Man, August was fast! Did she freaking run track or something? The minute she got in the elevator and shut the door on me Cody finally caught up. "You lost her?" He growled.  
>"At least I didn't have to run to put my pants back on." I hissed. Cody smirked.<br>"You wish you had." We both stopped when we heard the other elevator ding and open up. We looked at August's elevator. Damn, we'd been so busy arguing that we hadn't paid attention to which floor she'd gotten out on. Cody looked at me. "Look. We're not going to find her if we keep fighting." I could tell working with me was the last thing he wanted to do, but we both wanted to find August.  
>"You're right." I admitted. "You get the city, I'll get the hotel." Cody looked at me for a long time like he wanted to say something else, but he just jogged beck to August's room while I jumped in the elevator and took it to the first floor. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have been so cocky, from the very beginning I knew that August was one in a million, she was the only person who'd ever cared about me for <em>me<em>, not my money or my belt but me, my mile long list of flaws and all. I should have told her from the beginning how I felt, I shouldn't have pushed her away from me or yelled at Alex, or slept with Michelle, everything I had ever done had led up to this.  
>Boy did I feel like shit.<br>As the door opened I ran over to the guy at the front desk, he recognized me immediately, but I really didn't have time for this.  
>"Have you seen this woman?" I asked, pulling up August's picture on my phone. He looked at me and sighed.<br>"You just missed her, she ran out the door only about a minute ago, she may still be waiting for a taxi." I ran outside and let out a long sigh, if August had been there, she was gone. I felt my heart drop. Once again, I was just succeeding in making her totally miserable. I saw Cody jog up behind me, but when I shook my head his eyes were sad for a split second, then they turned into ice as he lunged at me, grabbing the front of my shirt.  
>"This is all your fault!" He hissed. "Why can't you just let her be happy?" I felt my eyes grow wide, I did want her to be happy, but with me. Cody shook me when I didn't reply. "Huh? Answer me you little worm!" I shoved Cody's hands off of me.<br>"Because I love her, that's why." I growled. Cody just stood there, considering beating the hell out of me I assumed. But he didn't have his little goon squad to back him up and he knew it. "And besides, what does she want with a freak face like you?" Cody eyes turned black as he finally lunged at me and took me to the ground. I gave him a left hook straight to the jaw and threw him off of me into a table. I stood up as he wiped the blood out of the corner of his mouth.  
>"Big mistake Mizanin." He growled.<br>"Bring it Runnels." I offered, taunting him to come at me. I knew that this fight wouldn't mean anything in the end, but I would sure enjoy beating the hell out of that pretty boy. Cody took a deep breath as he jumped back up to his feet. We both lunged at each other and everything faded into the world I knew well of punching kicking and beating someone else to win. But right when I was pretty sure Cody was going to run back crying to his mom I felt someone pull me off him by the back of my now torn up shirt. When had we gotten all the way to the elevators? I turned to see Alex, August next to him, and Vince next to her. Vince was about a thousand shades of red, and Alex was just shaking his head. But it was August, who looked like she was about to cry that was breaking my heart. Vince glared at her, then Cody, who was being helped up by Ted, and then me.  
>"This has gone on long enough!" He barked. "I am getting so sick of this shit! If August and Alex hadn't come and got me who knows how much more damage you two idiots would have done." Vince took a deep breath, realizing he was now causing a scene. "So, we are going to settle this the only way I know how. In the ring. The winner gets August, the loser forgets her, forever."<p>

Forever?

~august~  
>A match? <em>A match<em> Vince? I could hardly stand the two of them actually beating each other up. And what if Mike won? What would I do then? There was no way I was going to stay silent. "Vince, this isn't fair." I started. But he just held up a hand and stopped me.  
>"If Cody really loves you, then he won't give up. It'll be an open match, so he'll have a chance. And if Mike wins I'm sure I won't hear you complaining too much Miss Rose."<br>"Vince-" I started again.  
>"You can't decide for yourselves, so I am deciding for you and that is final. I'll have creative draw something up for Monday." Vince started to leave but Alex let go of Mike and walked over to him and they started talking. Good, maybe Alex could make this whole thing go away. I don't know what I'd do without him sometimes. But Mike seemed terrified that Alex was even near Vince, let alone talking to him. I looked over to Cody, who looked like he wanted to rip Mike's guts out with his bare hands. He glanced at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me into him.<br>"I'm not going to lose you." He promised, kissing my forehead, making sure Mike saw. "I'm going to go get fixed up, you coming?" I looked at Cody, into his beautiful eyes, but…  
>"I need to try to talk to Vince. Maybe I can make this go away." Cody sighed.<br>"Alright, I'll see you again tonight?" He asked.  
>"Yes." I promised. I watched as Cody limped into the elevator and waited until the doors closed to turn to Mike. I tried to shove him, but he didn't budge. "Why do you have to ruin everything?" I demanded, fighting back tears.<br>"Because I know you don't love him." Mike said simply.  
>"How the hell do you know who and who I don't love Mike?" I went to shove him again, but he grabbed my hands in his, I tried to pull them away, but he wouldn't let go.<br>"You know that tape wasn't real. I love you August and I know you love me to. That's why you don't love Cody."  
>"Cody cares about me-"<br>"And I don't? August, I would give my fame, my money, my championship, everything. I'd give it all away just to see you smile again. That's how much I love you! What has Cody done? He broke your heart and slept with you. He's become who I was before I met you." I was speechless, but, Cody loved me, he just was a little mixed up from getting his face smashed in, that was all. All Mike was doing was making my heartstring ache.  
>"Mike…"<br>"You know its true August, just like how you know that tape wasn't real."  
>"But…" I was so mixed up. Ever since Mike had said that tape wasn't real I had been running over it in my head over and over, his words did sound choppy and unreal, but why would Michelle and Lea do that? What could possibly be the point besides embarrassing me? They said they'd been helping me, but wouldn't it benefit them more if I couldn't decide between Cody and Mike so they both left me? I looked back up at Mike and he could tell the gears were turning. I knew what he wanted as he reached for me, but I slowly pushed him back. "I can't Mike. I'm sorry."<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because I love Cody, I don't have to worry about him finding someone better and leaving me on the side of the road." I could tell that last part had really hurt him, but I didn't care. He had almost killed Alex because he was a stuck up egotistical ass, and Cody loved me.<br>"August, that was a mistake, let it go."  
>"Let it go? <em>Let it go?<em> I thought you had some sort of scraggly scrap of a soul left, but I can see that you don't."  
>"August."<br>"No. I'm going to find Vince and tell him to cancel this whole thing. And you're never going to come near Cody and I again if you really love me, because I'm happy!" Mike looked a little taken aback at my outburst, but then he just sighed.  
>"I can't leave you alone, because I know you're not happy."<br>"Mike." But he just walked right past me into the elevator.  
>"I'm going to make sure this match happens, August, because I won't let you live your whole life being miserable with that idiot." I marched over to the elevator and walked in with him.<br>"Mike. Don't do this. I'm happy."  
>"If you can look into my eyes and say that, say it so I know you mean it, then I will leave you alone." I sighed and looked into Mike's eyes, those beautiful, lying eyes of his.<br>"I-I'm happy." Then the elevator lurched and came to a halt. Great. It was stuck with Mike and I in it? Who knows how long we'd be stuck in here. And of all moments, it had to be now when I wanted nothing more than to run away from Mike so I'd never have to see his beautiful smile again. He almost didn't seem to notice that the elevator was stuck as he just looked at me for a long time. "Please Mike, I'm happy."  
>"You're a terrible liar." He said simply.<br>"I'm not lying-"  
>"Yes, you are."<br>"Mike I'm-" I couldn't utter another word before Mike grabbed me and pressed his lips to mine so passionately that I was more than caught off guard. I tried to pull away, but Mike gripped me even harder and pushed me against the elevator wall. This was way different then our first kiss, it was almost like he wanted to bring us so closely together that we'd be one person and I would never leave him again. I managed to pull my hand up and tried to shove Mike's face back, but he just grabbed both my hands and pinned them to my side.  
>Then there was this moment.<br>There was a split second where I knew that the tape was fake, that maybe I would never love Cody as more than a friend, that I loved Mike with everything I ever had and ever would have. A pure moment where I wanted nothing more than to hold him in my arms and never let go for the rest of my life. An instant where I knew that he was a good person who really did care about me and who would never leave me. But then I remembered Cody and the moment vanished like a supernova.  
>Cody, who loved me from the very beginning and who'd been nothing but kind and sweet to me. He'd been the greatest friend I could have ever asked for, but he had changed, and I knew it. He was much more primal and desperate now, the Cody I had fallen for had shattered with every bone in Cody's face, this new Cody was like Mike, but maybe I could bring out the old Cody, make him love me in the innocent way he had before.<br>As Mike pulled away I was more confused than ever. When I was a kid I had always made fun of stories where the girl loved two guys, saying that there was no way that was possible, now it was happening to me. I knew that I loved Cody and Mike, and I never wanted to hurt either of them ever. But that was all this stupid match would do, no matter who I chose, someone would be heartbroken. What in the hell was going to do? Mike brushed a piece of hair out of my face, but then he got serious.  
>"Why did you do it?" He asked.<br>"Do what?"  
>"Sleep with Cody." I blushed, my shame coloring my face a bright red.<br>"I didn't really want to, he just kind of lunged and I just didn't fight it, because I, I don't know…" I felt tears start to spill over onto my cheeks. "I don't know." I whimpered. Mike held me in his arms.

What was I going to do?


	23. Chapter 23

~august~  
>My heart was thudding painfully in my chest as I sat at the table with Cole and Jerry. Creative was just going to show a recording of what had happened at the hotel and explain the match to the audience, and it was the main event, so I had to wait all night to know the result. As the show started I put on my media face as we greeted the masses. Cole smiled at me as he went to introduce Cody and Mike's match.<br>"Now, as you all know, our beautiful coworker Miss Rose has had a lot of attention brought to her as of late from two of our most prominent superstars, the Miz, and Cody Rhodes."  
>"That's right ladies and gentlemen, and since both men are in love with August, The CEO of the WWE Vince McMahon, has decided that the two will have a match for her, right here on Raw!" Jerry said as I just sat there, smiling like an idiot.<br>"But it was a vicious fight the two had late last week that decided this match, take a look." Cole finished as the video footage flashed up on the screen of both of them beating each other to a bloody pulp. I closed my eyes and sighed so I wouldn't have to see it. All their pain was my fault. With every grunt and every small cry of pain I felt a knife going through my heart.  
>I should have never come here.<br>As the night went on I pretended like nothing was wrong, but every time Jerry or Cole would mention the main event I felt myself die a little inside. And everyone noticed. When we went dark for a commercial Evan Bourne waved to me and tried to make me smile, but I couldn't, man, I should win a damn Oscar for this acting job. Even the live audience could sense something was wrong because every time we went to a commercial I had my head in my hands, wishing for the floor to swallow me up and make all this go away. Finally Michel of all people tried to comfort me.  
>"August, this isn't your fault, you know that right?"<br>"Yes it is." I said bluntly.  
>"No, you told Mike that you didn't want to see him, you didn't lead him on in the slightest, he just always gets his way, that's why there's even a match tonight." I looked over at Michel. I thought he hated me, but here he was trying to make me feel better. I smiled weakly.<br>"Thanks Michel."  
>"Anytime kid." I chuckled as the last match before Cody and Mike came out, C M Punk against John Cena. I personally was rooting for punk and his ice cream bars, but when he won and their all too short match finished I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Cody and Mike were next.<br>As "Smoke and Mirrors" came on I tried to swallow my heart back down out of my throat, but when he got to the ring in his facial protection mask he looked at me for the longest time, and without saying a word, ripped it off and threw it into the audience. Then he just continued to look at me as the crowed oohed at his small stitches that still lined the corners of his cheekbones. He wasn't supposed to take that off yet. I just stared at him for the longest time.  
>He was different now, and I knew it. He looked at me so intensely, so desperately, that I felt my face burst into flames and tried to cover it with my scarf. Finally Cody gave me his trademark smirk and I felt better, the old Cody was in there somewhere, I just had to find him.<br>Then Came Mike's voice yelling "Awesome" and as his music "I Came to Play" started Cody's entire demeanor changed into attack mode. He spun around to face Mike and I could see his eyes turn black with hatred. Mike just jumped straight into the ring, no cocky showboating whatsoever, and just glared at Cody, once they were both in the ring I waited, as did everyone, for the bell to ring, but it didn't. Then a new song blasted over the speakers. As we all looked towards the entrance I watched Alex walk out and felt my heart stop.  
>He was in wrestling gear.<br>"Ladies and gentlemen," He said into a mike with a huge grin on his face. "There's been a small change in the schedule."  
>"What in the Hell is he doing here?" Cody spat. "Can you really not win this without your little boyfriend?"<br>"Relax Cody." Alex reassured him. "I'm against both of you." The entire arena became so deathly quiet you could hear a pin drop.  
>"What?" I whispered. Alex spoke to me as he slowly walked towards me.<br>"August, I know that I can treat you better than either of them, Cody doesn't love you like he used to, and Mike just wants you because he can't have you. But I care about you August, I always have since day one."  
>"Alex I…" He now stood in front of me. I remembered the look on his face when I'd saved him from the snow, the way we'd so easily chit chatted. The way he smiled when I was happy. The way he always knew how to comfort me, the reason I felt so safe in his arms. How had I never noticed it before? He just stood there, smiling at me and he slowly took my hand and kissed it.<br>"You saved my life August, how could I not be crazy about you after something like that? And I knew that you'd be miserable with both of them, so I asked Vince if I could be in the match so I could at least have a shot." He gave me his adorable grin and I felt a tear roll down my cheek.  
>"Alex…"<br>"There is no way!" Mike spat.  
>"There's no changing it. Get in the ring Riley." Alex took one more glance at me before he hopped up into the ring and the bell clanged.<br>I felt like I was going to be sick as they all three lunged at each other. They both seemed to want to take the other two out so badly that no one was teaming up on one person. As Michel and Jerry commentated I couldn't help but be glued to the sickening display of carnage. When Mike would punch Cody in the face or Cody would kick Alex in the gut, or Alex would whip Mike into the corner, I felt every ounce of pain that they felt times ten.  
>Because I knew I had caused this.<br>All this misery, pain heartache, all of this was my fault. No matter who won, I would never be able to talk to at least one of my best friends ever again. I felt like I was going to cry again as I watched.  
>Cody had just Cross Rhodesed Mike and was going for the pin when Alex threw him off and he slammed into the corner post. Just as the ref was about to say three Mike lifted his shoulder up and punched Alex square in the jaw. I could tell they were actually hitting each other now, not pretending, as Alex's lip busted open. As Mike leapt back to his feet Cody speared him and knocked him out of the ring straight to the floor and it looked like Mike was out cold. But now that Alex was here and it was a triple threat match there were no count outs and no disqualifications. As Cody was distracted Alex slid out of the ring and slammed him into the guard rail, knocking the wind out of him. When he got his breath back Cody picked Alex up in a superplex and slammed him face first into the concrete. I let out and audible gasp. This wasn't okay; I wanted this to be over, it was making me sick. Cody took Mike and threw him back in the ring and did another Cross Rhodes. Mike and Alex both weren't moving as Cody went for the pin.<br>_Mike…_  
>I remembered our very first kiss when he had attacked me in my dressing room. The way he was always so sure that I would fall desperately in love with him, but it had all been just a ruse, a story to save face. I remembered the beating he had taken for me at the hands of Ted and Randy, the way he had looked into my eyes like I was the only person in the world who had ever mattered or ever would matter to him. The way he kissed me on our date, like he wanted to let me know how much he cared for me without having to say a word, how crushed he was when he thought I didn't like him. His eyes when he smiled. The way he told me, without the slightest hesitation or fear for his reputation or career that he loved me, the nightmares he had about me caring about someone else, and our kiss in the elevator. Him just holding me and listening, Mike had shown me that he could be a good guy who cared about me and loved me.<br>_"I would give my fame, my money, my championship, everything. I'd give it all away just to see you smile again."_  
>"ONE!" The ref shouted.<br>_Cody…_  
>Cody, who had loved me from the very beginning and had always been my friend, no matter what. I remembered our brief kiss the airport, the way he's to shyly kissed me, like I was some fragile treasure that he might break if he held me to hard. The way he'd gripped my hand so desperately after he was hurt, begged me not to leave him at the hospital all alone, but I had, and I would never be able to forgive myself for that. Cody had been my best friend, he'd always cared about me and wanted me to be happy, but now he was so different. He was so rough, like he knew that if he ever loosened his grip someone else might sneak up and grab me and take me away from him. And the way he'd so roughly made love to me, he wasn't afraid of breaking me anymore that was for sure. But maybe, once all this business with Mike was over, he'd be old Cody again. Yes, I was sure he'd be sweet, loving, genuine Cody again, who loved me no matter what.<br>_"I dreamed about seeing you when I opened my eyes."_  
>"TWO!"<br>_Alex…_  
>Alex, who I'd never even given a chance. When I had showed up in the taxi, the look in his eyes was like someone seeing an angel. The adoration he had for me after, the way he always was looking out for my best interests. I could always talk to him and never have to worry about him telling anyone or judging me, he was my best friend and I had taken him for granted. I remembered back to when Alex had grabbed me so tightly in my hotel room. I thought he had been trying to use me for body heat, but now it occurred to me that if he was going to freeze to death he wanted to be able to hold me, at least once, should something happen. I thought about the way he had looked at me before the match started, the sadly loving look in his eyes that just made me heart ache and made me want nothing more than to wrap my arms around him in a massive hug. Alex was the best thing that had happened to me.<br>_"I think you're a great girl, and I can understand why Mike would want you so badly."_  
>As the refs hand came down towards the mat in slow motion I felt my head whirl. I adored all three of them, how could I ever live without two of them in my life? As his hand crept closer and closer to the mat I felt ears roll down my face, because I knew no matter who won <em>I<em> would be just as heartbroken as the losers.


	24. Chapter 24

**Epilouge: Cody**

As the refs hand hit the mat for three Cody leapt up, excitement and passion showing on his face. I couldn't help but crack a small smile as he hopped out of the ring and ran over to me, scooping me up in his arms and spinning me around. The old Cody was back, and I knew it. As he pulled back to look at me he blushed and gave me a small, sweet kiss as the crowd erupted in cheers.  
>Cody proposed to me a few months later in a small gazebo in the statue garden in Seattle. We opted for a small wedding in Florida, and he and I enjoyed our honeymoon in Australia, running on the abandoned beaches like a couple of teenagers, crazy in love. We now have our one son, Simon, who wants to grow up to be just like his daddy. We live in a small house in Georgia and we couldn't be any happier.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**Epilouge: Mike**

Just as the refs hand was about to hit the mat Mike got his shoulder up, filled with a strength I'd never seen in him before, he shot up and grabbed Cody and gave him three skull crush finales in a row until Cody wasn't moving. Mike then got the three count and picked up the victory. I felt my face get hot as I knew that this was what I had wanted all along. He ran out of the ring and grabbed me, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling in the stadium lights as he kissed me. We happily dated for over a year, but then one day Mike took me back to the garden where we'd had our first date and proposed to me, I'm set to become Mrs. Mizanin in April. Mike insists on having our honeymoon near some rock formations but when I ask him why he won't tell me. But all in all, I know that this is the best thing that could have ever happened.


	26. Chapter 26

**Epilouge: Alex**

Just as Cody was about to get the three count Alex came out of nowhere and speared him, sending Cody flying to the floor. He then ran over and pinned Mike. He'd never been so happy to hear the word three in his life as he got up and slowly walked over to me, that beautiful smile lighting up his entire face and shining like a star. He took my hands in his and softly kissed me, and I knew at that moment it was right. We've been happily dating for six months now and we both love each other's company so much it's almost like we're just the greatest friends of all time. Alex keeps hinting that he's going to propose to me, but I'm so happy right now that he could wait fifteen years to propose and I'd still be the happiest girl in the world. I only wish that I'd seen from the very beginning that Alex was the right choice all along, he was perfect.


End file.
